Fullmetal Alchemist and the Nightmare Realms
by alchemicmonkey
Summary: Ashling Van Carter turns the lives of Edward and Alphonse Elric upside down when she is saved from the Homunculi. What will they do when things start to go awry? This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so feel free to flame your hearts out.
1. Chapter 1

1: First Meeting

I ran down the crowded street in the worst part of Central, trying desperately to escape the monsters casing me. One was very pretty and I would've stopped and asked for her autograph had she not been so intent on capturing me. She was called "Lust" by the shorter, fatter one who kept asking her if he could eat me. Lust called him "Gluttony".

"Ooh, ooh! There she is Lust! Can I eat her now?" Gluttony begged from somewhere above me.

"No, Gluttony. Father will be very angry if you eat her." Lust replied, slightly irritated. "But I will let you beat her up a little before we take her." she laughed and I propelled myself still further. I was so caught up in finding out where they were that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and crashed full speed into someone... something, actually. I looked up and found that I crashed into a big suit of armor. A surprisingly hot guy with long, braided blond hair and a red jacket was staring at me like an idiot. Something large and kinda squishy then crashed into me, knocking me off the armor and into a building. I managed to contort my body enough to wall jump and land on my feet. Again, Hot-And-Blond stared at me. What was that guy's problem?

"Oh man... I really didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice!" I whined, clapping my hands and touching my throat, activating my voice alchemy. I screamed at the top of my lungs, unleashing powerful sonic vibrations that rattled the ground and knocked Hot-And-Blond off his feet, along with Gluttony and Lust. Lust smirked at me and vanished with Gluttony. I clapped again and touched my throat, sealing my alchemy. I learned how to do that at a very early age, because of my short temper and the sheer destructive power of my alchemy. I let my hand linger on my neck where my tattoo was, hidden underneath a thick black choker. A breeze sent chills up my back and I noticed my entire shirt back was missing. Anyone who waked by would see my black bra strap and my tribal-like wing tattoo.

"Wow that was amazing! Wasn't that great, brother?" a voice said. The suit of armor sat up and looked at the now stunned (but still staring at me!!) body of Hot-And-Blond, who lay sprawled across a bench across the street.

"Yeah... the alchemy was kinda cool..." he said, hauling himself off the bench and dusting off his leather pants. Oh, he had an equally hot voice as well. "But what I don't get is why Lust and Gluttony were chasing her." he crossed his arms and continued staring at me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the suit suggested nervously as I stormed over and got up in his face (which wasn't too easy, since he was almost a half-foot taller than me. I'm very short.) I noticed he had very attractive eyes of the loveliest golden-amber color. I shook my head slightly and forced my self to focus.

"Well, if you're so concerned about your pals Lust and Gluttony and why they're after me, you go hunt them down and tell them that I have no reason to be hunted down." I fumed, blushing slightly.

"Excuse me! Y'know, if you wanted help, all you had to do was ask." he shot back.

"I never said I needed help! You're the one staring at me like I'm some kinda sideshow freak!" I raged. He took a step closer.

"Maybe if you weren't dressed like a freakin' weirdo Eskimo in the middle of summer, I wouldn't have stared!" he yelled.

I snapped. Sure, I don't know the guy and he doesn't know what happened to me in the past, but it really irritated me when he called me weird. I slapped him across the face. I felt tears threatening my eyes. He slapped me back, with something much harder than a regular hand. Automail, most likely.

"Brother! You should be ashamed! You're not supposed to hit girls, especially with your automail arm!" the suit stepped in front of me protectively.

"Move, Al! I'm gonna teach that bitch a lesson." He clapped and touched his right arm, transmuting it into a blade (that must be his automail limb) and pointing it at me. He must've seen the Truth too.

"What?!" I squeaked." What did I ever do to you?!" I asked, getting flustered.

"You knocked me clear to the other side of the street with your stupid alchemy! That's what you did, you idiot!" he yelled, but instantly looked like he really regretted it. Probably because I have a tendency to cry when someone yells at me, the result of an abusive uncle who called me stupid and beat me mercilessly one time too many. I crossed my arms firmly and turned away, running away and stopping in a nearby alley, where I curled into a pathetic ball and sobbed quietly.

"Look what you did, Ed! How are we ever going to find her so you can apologize?" The suit... Al... Scolded.

"Apologize?! You've gotta be kidding!" he griped, getting closer. I stopped crying and leaned against the wall, trying to slow my breathing.

"She's probably only ten! She can't have total control of her alchemy at her age!" Al defended, or tried.

"I'll have you know I'm seventeen!" I said loudly. I stepped into view and rubbed my eyes vigorously. "If you have any crap to say about it, say it now or forever hold your peace." I threatened.

I stared boredly at their shocked faces. Hot-And-Blond... I mean Ed... was the first to speak.

"no way. You can't be seventeen!" he stuttered.

"Pfft! She's the same age as you but way shorter!! How cute!" Al said coyly. I picked up a nearby garbage can and chucked it at him. Metal clanked against metal and he wasn't fazed in the slightest, but it felt good to release a small amount of the seventeen years' worth of anger, frustration, and sheer agony smushed up inside my aching, broken heart.

"H-how dare you... you... d-don't even know a-anything about m-me... so how can you..." I started, but soon stopped because I was so flustered and confused myself. I stood there crying silently, not caring that I looked like crap with cuts on my face, my shirt barely there and the horrible scars on my back bared for the entire world to see. Something tall and warm enveloped itself around me.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I don't know anything about you. I shouldn't have have acted the way I did. Will you forgive me?" Ed asked gently as he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and nodded. I heard a car pull to a stop.

"Mr. Elric, I found you. Mustang wanted to see you." A person from the military stepped out of the car. He noticed me, blushed a little and recomposed himself.  
"you too, miss." he added.

"Here. Wear this." Ed offered me his red jacket as he unleashed a string of profanities. I looked down at the jacket and un-balled it to put it on. I gasped when I saw the symbol on the back. A cross with a serpent, wings and a crown. The same symbol I had tattooed on my abdomen, just below my breasts. I shook my head and slipped the jacket on, climbing in after Ed and Al.

* * *

_A/N: wellpers, here's the first FMA story i ever wrote, ever. like, the original. first one. EVER. this is what got me into writing fanfictions. okay, i know it'll be really sucky, but i wanted to show you all what i used to write like when i still used quizilla (this was originally posted there). also, i jump between P.O.V.'s a lot. hell, it was my first, i didn't know what i was doing, okay? also, things might not make sense, but that's intended. it will make sense in the end, so just hang in there for forty nine chapters, plus an epilogue (yeah, it's longer than DXM. that kinda bugs me, but DXM was written better so hah)_

_some recurring theme you may notice are i put lots of songs into my fanfics. that's cuz i'm really into music and can often be found listening to my iPod so it infects my stories. also, the main character sings and dances and some other things you may recognize from DXM. i used this as a base for DXM, so please bear with me. like i said before, this was my first one ever written so just... yeah._

_rieviews and flames are more than welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

2: Edward and Alphonse Elric

"Hey Fullmetal. Long time no see." Colonel Roy Mustang greeted us. "Al." he said, acknowledging his existence. He saw me and bowed his head slightly.

"Cut the crap and tell me why you brought me here." Ed said, thoroughly irritated. I stifled a giggle.

"I've just received a report that the Homunculi have been sighted again. Anything to report?" he asked bluntly.

"...yeah. This girl was being chased by them, but managed to fight them off with her alchemy. They vanished after that." He plopped on the couch like simply talking to the colonel tired him out.

"Alchemy, huh? What kind?" he asked Ed. Ed shrugged. I glared at him.

"Voice alchemy." I said.

"Voice alchemy?" the three gave me I'm-A-Retard looks.

"Some of my alchemy is connected directly to my voice, long story short. I even have the tattoo to prove it." I explained, removing my choker to expose one of my many tattoos(hey, three's a lot for a fifteen-year-old)and pointing to it.

"You sure have a lot of tattoos." Ed said.

"Thank you, Master of the Obvious. Don't you think I'd know that?" I snapped.

"What exactly did she do?" the colonel interrogated us more.

"She clapped, touched her throat and screamed really, really freakin' loud and made sonic vibrations that knocked everyone within 500 yards off their feet." Al jumped in eagerly. I nodded in agreement, pulling Ed's jacket closer around me. Either I was weird or it was really cold in this office. I caught his eye and shivered at that exact moment. Stupid body temperature. He motioned for me to come closer, which I did. For some reason I found it hard to resist this carefree moron.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm kinda cold..." I admitted. He patted the seat next to him, telling me to sit next to him. I plunked on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Better?" he asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"You know, I never got your name." Ed said after a moment.

"Nor I yours." I responded politely.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. That's my brother Alphonse. And you are..." he whispered in my ear. I shuddered from the closeness and he gripped me tighter, pulling me into him a little. I blushed again, even redder than before.

"Ashling Van Carter, but you can call me Asher. It's shorter." I managed to say with a straight face. I dared glancing at him. Big mistake. His amber-gold eyes were shining in a way only induced by a certain emotion. I really hoped it wouldn't be like that so soon. Then again, I am a victim of love at first sight as well. Is there a limit to how much blood can fill up a person's face before it explodes?? I tucked a strand of my metallic silver hair (totally natural) behind my ear when I felt something warm drip from my nose. I touched it gingerly and pulled my hand away.

"Asher?" Ed asked, concerned.

"Oh great... simply fantastic..." I mumbled as blood gushed from my nose. My cupped hands were soon full of blood. I looked around for a garbage can. I found one beside the colonel's desk and dumped the blood into it. I muttered about nothing in particular while my head stuck over the can and my blood soaked everything inside it. I lose a lot of blood when I get nosebleeds and usually pass out after it stops bleeding.

"You okay?!" Ed asked, worried when he saw how much blood I was losing.

"I'll be fine... it always happens like this..." I grumbled.

"You sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital or something?" Al asked. I shook my head slowly, trying to stay conscious.

"Look, miss. You're losing too much blood. We need to take you to the hospital." the colonel said firmly, reaching out a hand.

Instantly memories of the years of abuse my horrible uncle inflicted upon me flashed through my mind. I stood up way to quickly to back away, terror frozen on my face when everything went blurry. I saw spots and fell forwards. Someone caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Ed's panicked face.

I opened my eyes slowly to a bright white light. Panicking, I sat up quickly, but the pain in my head made me flop back onto the uncomfortable bed. My nose itched with the scent of sterilization. Hospital smell. Yuck.

"Hey, how you doing?" Ed's voice asked gently. I blinked a few times and thought of a reply.

"Could be better, I guess." I muttered. I tried sitting up again, slowly this time. I propped myself up with my elbows when my right shoulder exploded in pain. I lurched forward and held my shoulder. It was covered in bloody bandages. I glanced at Ed quizzically. "When did this happen?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Apparently before we met. I thought it was just a bloodstain on your shirt from your massive bloody nose earlier, but turns out you had a pretty gnarly cut there. The doctor bandaged it when he examined you after Mustang drove you here." Ed said, looking around the room absently. "Al was here up until it started bleeding again and he went to get the doctor."

"Did you say the doctor was a "he"? Like a man?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ed inquired. I shuddered and clutched my upper arms, trying not to remember the abuse from my sadistic uncle.

"Okay, Miss Van Carter. Let's check that wound." a man around sixty with frizzy gray hair said as he walked in the room. "would you please leave, sir?" he asked Ed. Ed sighed and vacated the chair he was sitting in. I grabbed his hand and shot him a pleading look.

"No. Don't go. Please don't leave me." I begged, tears threatening my eyes. I did not want to be with a man, even if he was a doctor, by myself. Experience left plenty of scars, both physically and emotionally.

"I think I'll stay." Ed stated, plopping back into the chair and glaring at the doctor. I relaxed a little but still held his hand tightly. I flinched every time the doctor touched me, and every time Ed squeezed my hand reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Truth Revealed

I completely relaxed when the doctor finally left. I sighed and leaned back against the wall I had scooted up against in paranoia. I glanced down at my hand, which was weirdly warm and a little damp. Ed still held my hand, his skin warm and coarse against mine. He looked at me, blushed a little and jerked his hand away. Awkward...

"Brother, why are you blushing?" Al asked from the doorway.

"it's hot in here, stupid." he said quickly.  
"what didja get?" he asked hungrily, eyeing the food Al brought.

"I raided the kitchen and found some sandwiches. I hope that's alright." he said to me.

"you're so sweet. Thank you." I smiled. He blushed. I didn't know armor could show a blush, but whatever. I bit my sandwich thoughtfully. Ed whined about "nasty hospital food" and transmuted his food into a large bowl of ramen. I had to ask...

"you've seen the Truth?" I asked. I fingered the bandage where it was tied, playing absently with the knot. Ed slowly turned his head my direction and nodded.

"Yeah, we both have." he said somberly, pointing his thumb at Al.

"you did too, right? I saw you clap your hands and touch your throat when you fought the homunculi." Al recalled.

"Yes... I met the Truth. I remember it very clearly... one of the first things I remember." I told.

"did you attempt human transmutation?" Ed asked carefully, trying not to pry.

"No... I don't remember. I was very young. The Truth said that I was used in an attempted transmutation, that I was born mute and my parents tried using alchemy to give me a voice, and the attempt failed. In exchange for a voice and alchemy to go with it, the Truth took my memories and my parents. When I woke up, I was in a hospital and a strange man loomed over me. I remembered nothing except meeting the Truth, not even my name, but the people at the hospital knew and the man knew too. That day I became Ashling Van Carter. Whether I was her before meeting the Truth, I don't know and probably never will." I finished with a sigh.

"We tried to bring our mother back from the dead. We failed too. Brother lost his left leg and I lost my body. For his right arm he managed to get my soul back and attached it to this armor." Al said, removing his helmet and showing me the circle drawn on his armor. He was hollow inside.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you ask about Al?" Ed asked through a mouthful of ramen. I shrugged.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." I said simply. I realized for no real reason that I didn't flinch or even tense up when Ed touched me. Weird.

"She's in here. I had no idea you had nieces, Lt. Hawkeye." the Colonel said as he and a woman with long blond hair clipped out of her face walked in the room.

"Oh, Asher, I'm so happy to see you again!!" a perky redheaded girl with ponytails and a gothic doll-style (the dresses your see porcelain dolls wear) dress jumped on my bed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes, actually. Ashling is my sister's child and was sent to live with my brother after my sister and her husband died. Caroline is my other sister's child and will be staying with me for a year." The woman, Hawkeye, confirmed as she walked over to my bed.

"who are you?" I asked, trying to back away from the strange people who claimed to be related to me. The red head, Caroline, pulled away, a hurt look on her face.

"You don't remember? How can you not remember me?! We played together every day when we were little!" Caroline cried, tears brimming in her eyes. "How could you forget me so easily?! I sent you letters and tried calling you every day after you went to live with uncle!"

"She wouldn't have been able to talk if you called her." Mustang said bluntly.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I was standing outside the door waiting for them while you explained everything." Mustang replied a smug grin on his face. I shot him a puzzled look.

"I am Riza Hawkeye, your mother's sister. This is Caroline McMahon, your cousin. The Colonel explained what he overheard Caroline. You heard him say she lost her memory, did you not?" Hawkeye... my aunt.... reminded Caroline.

"I was just so happy to see her again..." Caroline muttered, resting her head fondly on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at me, which was weird, cuz she was way taller than me. Taller than Ed, even. Which isn't saying much cuz I'm freakishly short.

"How did you meet Fullmetal, Ashling?" Aunt Riza asked. I flushed, weirdly unsure of how to respond.

"Brother pissed her off in town and I made him find her and apologize." Al offered. I shot him a grateful look. He's such a sweetie.

"Why did I expect anything else? As brash as ever, Fullmetal. Will you ever learn?" Mustang scolded Ed jokingly.

"What's it to you?" Ed snapped.

"I'm just saying that you'll never win her over by arguing with her." Mustang shrugged playfully. Ed growled, thoroughly pissed off.

"Who said I was attracted to her?!" he raged, taking a fighting stance. Mustang smirked and dodged Ed's blind attacks. "I never said anything like that!! Don't put words in my mouth!!" Ed tried to punch Mustang again, who tried to dodge it again, but both of them slowed down and came to a complete stop.

"boys. You can't live with them and yet they're everywhere." Caroline mused, holding out a pocket watch with a transmutation circle on it.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Scars

Ed's P.O.V.

I stopped moving right when I was going to nail that smug face of the Colonel. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl with red hair who was apparently related to both Asher and the Lt. hold out a pocket watch with a transmutation circle on it. I also noticed it was a state alchemist watch. I was balancing on one leg and felt my balance falter. Asher was staring at me stupidly.

"Boys. You can't live with them and yet they're everywhere." the red head muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I snapped inside.

"what did you do to them?" Asher asked, worry plastered on her face. She glanced at the girl then back at me. I noticed another scar on her right cheek. She had lots of tattoos and scars and I began wondering if she was in a gang or something.

"I slowed the flow of time around them using my time alchemy." she said.

"Caroline, I need you to restore the time flow around the Colonel, at least. He still has paperwork to finish." Riza said. Caroline groaned but did as she was told. I fell face first into the hard linoleum floor. I sat on the floor and rubbed my throbbing nose. Everyone was laughing at me and I wanted to beat all of them to bloody, unrecognizable pulps. Someone tugged at my arm, trying to pull me up. I looked up and saw Asher gripping my arm with both hands, trying uselessly to pull me off the ground. She caught my eyes and flashed a small smile.

"Ashling, I'll need you to come by HQ later. Come on, Caroline." Riza bowed and started for the door.

"No! I wanna stay with Asher!!" she whined. What a brat. Could Asher really be related to both people when they were total opposites?

"Really, is that any way for an eighteen year old girl to act?" Riza asked rhetorically, dragging the brat out of the room. I sighed and stood up, forgetting that Asher was next to me, still holding onto my arm. She lost her balance and fell backward on her butt. Al snickered. I glared at him.

"Uh... brother, I'm gonna go see when they'll release Asher." he said nervously and darted out of the room. I walked over to Asher and held out my hand. She took it and I hauled her off the floor. She wasn't wearing her striped sweater and I saw her arms for the first time. Large scars laced their way up and down both arms. More scars covered her shoulders and torso. She probably had more under her other clothes.

Asher's P.O.V.

Ed stared at my body. I knew he was looking at my scars. I turned away quickly and yanked my sweater on, blushing again. My heart beat erratically and my breathing was slightly ragged. My hand tingled from where Ed touched me to help me off the floor.

"Uh... Asher?" he asked hesitantly. I turned around slowly.

"Yes?" I replied. he looked really cute standing on one foot and scratching is head nervously.

"can I ask you something?" he said, looking at the wall. "It's kinda personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to..." he blushed.

"I don't mind." I replied. I knew he was going to ask me about my scars. Most people do if they see them, which is why I wear a sweater and long socks and such all the time.

"how... how did you get all those scars?" Ed stuttered, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"you better sit down." I sighed, patting the place next to me on the bed.

"Why? Is it gory or something?" he blurted.

"No, not really. But it helps take it all in if you're sitting down. I highly doubt I'll be able to pull you off the ground a second time." I joked. He smiled. Yes!! I made him smile!! YAY ME!!!(I know. I know. I'm weird.)

"You never did in the first place." he retorted, sitting next to me. I flicked his head. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. I quickly sobered up as I started to tell the rest of my story.

"I told you how I went to live with my uncle, right? Jedediah Hawkeye. A drunken gambler who abused women. I could've protested, said I didn't want to go with him if I knew then what I know now. But I didn't. I was scared and lonely and desperately craved something I knew nothing about. There was a hole inside my heart and it hurt so bad that I jumped at a chance to fill it. I went with my uncle to his dingy apartment in the slums of Dublith. He made me a slave, almost, always ordering me to cook his food and clean his apartment and every time I didn't do something right, he beat me. One night, he was out with his friends and I snuck out of his apartment. Twelve years of being stuck in one place, not even allowed to see the sky outside the window, had all but snapped my mind. I wandered the streets and stopped in front of a butcher shop. A gang of drunken men approached me. One was my uncle." I absent-mindedly fingered the scar on my cheek.

"He was furious with me for leaving the apartment and hit me with a beer bottle. It shattered when it struck my face and gave me this scar. One of his friends asked if he could try. My uncle said "Anything goes." and I was beaten mercilessly. While strange men reeking of booze cut me with their broken beer bottles and groped me, I gave up all hope of ever finding a place without pain, without suffering." I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

Ed's P.O.V.

I stared at Asher. Her body shook from the sobs I could see forming in her throat, and the more she fought, the harder her body shook. Seeing her like that and hearing all the horrible things that had happened to her made me furious. What did such a gentle and caring person do to deserve that? I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, forcing myself to listen to the rest.

"They continued late into the night. One man suggested making me scream. Everyone was eager to hear me scream- I had never uttered a word since waking up from meeting the Truth. Without thinking I clapped my hands together, thinking if I prayed hard enough, God would save me. I was wrong. Someone chucked something at my throat. I touched where I was hit and something like static electricity surged through my body. I was thrown to the ground and the men started ripping at my clothing, trying to rape me to make me scream. I did scream, but not in the way they wanted. I screamed "Someone please help me!!!" at the top of my lungs. After I said that, a large man walked out of the shop. A woman followed him and they found me. The man pulled the ones attacking me off and the woman did something to them with alchemy. I then passed out." she took a deep breath and clutched her shoulders. Her silver hair fell over her shoulder and hid her face. I was really angry and wanted to kill those bastards.

"I woke up in a strange room. The man who helped save me was sitting by the bed. I screamed and the woman came in. She pushed the man out of the room and calmed me down. She said her name was Izumi Curtis and that her husband Sig heard me scream. She tended to me and stitched up my wounds. They took care of me and treated me like a daughter. Izumi taught me how to use my alchemy to the best of her ability. I warmed up to Sig, but still cringed every time he tried to touch me. I had been traumatized from that horrible night and became scared of men. One day Izumi said I had learned enough to set off and be my own person. She sent me away for one month to test all I had learned." I felt my eyes go wide in fear and shock. Asher knew Teacher. That was a little freaky in a way I couldn't explain.

"I came back a month and a half later. The day I got back Izumi took my to a tattoo parlor. She said I could get the symbol she had tattooed over her heart tattooed on me as well. After that, Izumi said she had nothing more to teach me. She said I was free to do what I wanted. That was two years ago and ever since then I'd been wandering around the country. I had finally found a place to call home and actually mean it, and then I get thrown out on the street like yesterday's garbage. Guess I really am unwanted and unlovable..." Asher took off her sweater, balled it up and threw it at the wall. She pulled up her knees and cried into them, shaking each time she sobbed.

I reached out to hug her, feeling like such a sucker when I remember what she said. She had tried to back away when the doctor changed her bandages, but didn't even flinch when I touched her. I stood up and pulled her arm, making her stand up too. I hugged her and let her cry. She clung to my shirt and sobbed, using me as a support. Jeesh, I felt stupid. I'm always making people cry. First Winry now this girl I hardly knew. I'm the worst...

Asher's P.O.V.

I cried into Ed's shirt. I felt so pathetic I wanted to die. Ed stroked my back comfortingly and held me until I calmed down. When my breathing was mostly normal, I started to push away. I stopped because Ed kissed the top of my head.

"Don't ever say anything like that again. You're not unwanted or unlovable. Riza seems kinda aloof, but she really cares about people, and that weirdo Caroline showed how much she cares." I laughed a little at the sarcasm in Ed's voice.  
"and Al cares about you too." he added.

"what about you?" I asked, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't hug you for no reason." he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

5: Envy's Jealousy

Asher's P.O.V.

"So, do I get to see this tattoo or not?" Ed asked playfully. I stomped on his foot.

"Maybe..." I said through a wry grin. "The only one you get to see now is the one on my neck."

"Uh huh... and that also excludes the one showing through the remnants of your shirt, right?" he teased. I blushed bright red and backed away, trying to cover my back. He stared at me and laughed some more.

"how many tattoos do you have?" he asked after catching his breath.

"Three..." I said, occupied with trying to fix my shirt. My sweater probably had a huge hole in it too. I gave an exasperated sigh and slumped against the wall.

"Get up." Ed ordered. I groaned, but obliged. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so my back was facing him. He clapped and lightly touched my shirt, which glowed brilliantly before repairing itself. he then walked to the other end of the room and did the same with my sweater. He held it up for me. I slid my arms in the sleeves and pulled away, letting it pool around my elbows.

"Thank you." I said, looking at the floor.

Ed's P.O.V.

She nervously made circular motions with her foot as she thanked me. Asher was so freakin cute I thought I was dreaming... wait, pull it together Ed!! You cannot be thinking about girls at this time!! You need to find out why the Homunculi are back. Why are they back?

"Brother! Guess who's here!" Al burst through the door, nearly taking down the frame. His voice was excited and panicked at the same time. That could only mean it's...

"...Teacher..." I mumbled. Asher looked up and gave me a confused look.

"Oh, hello Edward." Sig said gruffly, barging in much like Al. "Didn't expect you and Al to be here."

"we stopped by because we heard that Asher was here." teacher said as she walked in the room. I was paralyzed.

"Izumi!!" Asher's face lit up when she saw Teacher. She glanced at me and tried to hold back a snicker. "Edward, you look so ridiculous right now. You look like a crab!" I relaxed the second after that comment left her mouth.

"Whatever shrimp..." I muttered, folding my arms.

"you're in for a lot of trouble if you hang with these boys." Teacher said, sneering.

"After what I went through, I think I can manage." Asher hissed, a shadow crossing her face.

"What happened?" Al asked me.

"She wa--" I was cut off by the bed flying into my face and knocking me against the wall. I shoved it off and glared, ready to kill whoever chucked it at me. Everyone was staring at Asher.

"That story is not for you to tell." Asher growled. The air around her changed and her hair floated around her head. "But if you want to continue, I'll be more than happy to freak you out." She smirked. Al was freaking out, staring at me with wide eyes. I looked down and found myself three feet off the ground.

Asher's P.O.V.

I grinned at Ed's reaction to my psychic powers-telekinesis-whatever. He clawed at the air, trying to get down from his perch three feet above the floor.

"Please put me down!" he whined. I sighed and dropped him, heading for the door.

"don't be such a wimp, Ed." I chided playfully, glancing over my shoulder at him." Lets get back to HQ. I want to know what Aunt Riza wanted me for."

"We gotta go too." Izumi said, brushing past me. "Whatever you do, don't ever let him go." she whispered to me, jerking her thumb back at Ed. I flushed bright red as she and Sig walked away, Sig turning to wave at me.

"You're as red as your sweater." Ed muttered in my ear. I shrieked and jumped ten feet in the air. I glared at the laughing Elric brothers and stormed out of the hospital, not caring if I was cleared to leave or not.

Envy's P.O.V.

I watched the girl Father wanted us to keep an eye on stomp out of the hospital. Ed and Al soon followed her, laughing like the morons they are. I don't know why Father wanted us to watch this little girl who was even smaller than little Fullmetal. Really, she barely passed his chin and that was with her cat-ear-hat on. Seeing Fullmetal laugh like that really pissed me off. I morphed into a rather nice looking young man around their age so I could get closer without being spotted as "Envy" and attacked.

The girl Fullmetal called "Asher" was truly intriguing. She had silver (literally silver, not old person grey-white silver) and dark grey eyes that seemed bottomless in the pain and sorrow they held. When she glanced at the sky, her eyes reflected the sun perfectly. She wore lots of red and black, much like Fullmetal, but with more taste. I saw lots of scars on her exposed skin, which wasn't much, but enough to show that she had either been put through hell or found it herself. I looked back at Fullmetal, who walked behind her and his brother. A thoughtful look was glued on his face, but I saw past it immediately. He was ever so slowly falling in love with the girl in front of him. And that pissed me off even more.

"Why're you walking so far behind us? It's kinda getting creepy!" Asher called to Fullmetal, turning around and clasping her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly. As damaged as she was externally (and probably more so internally and mentally, she looked extremely cute, kinda like the stray cats Fullmetal's brother always picked up. In that one moment, I knew I wanted her. I wanted to hurt Fullmetal by taking the thing he was coming to love. After all, sibling rivalry goes beyond physical fights. It also includes cunning and fox-like slyness. I was going to take her, no matter what.

Asher's P.O.V.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!!" I chided Ed, who was dragging his feet and staring ahead. He really had a staring problem.

"Yes mother!" he replied sarcastically.

"Don't pitch an attitude young man!" I scolded in the most motherly way I could, enjoying it completely. "Your father's going to hear about this!" I giggled.

"Put a sock in it." Ed grumbled, catching up. I walked circles around him and tapped his shoulder.

"tag, you're it!" I said in a singsong voice, running away from Ed and Al. I heard Al clanking not far behind me, mocking Ed.

"C'mon brother! You'll have to move faster than that!" he teased. Ed growled and sped up. We raced towards HQ and Ed finally caught me, not stopping in time and crashing into me at full speed, sending us rolling down the sidewalk a few feet. I giggled dizzily and looked up at Ed. He was really irritated, pinning my wrists to the ground and lying halfway on top of me.


	6. Chapter 6

6: Rei and Aya

Ed's P.O.V.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled, weirdly pissed off. Asher gave me a blank stare, then smiled.

"you're too uptight! Loosen up and relax once in a while!" she grinned. I didn't understand this girl at all.

"how am I uptight?" I asked. Asher stopped smiling and stared at me. Well, more like gazed into my eyes like she was trying to see my soul or something freaky like that, but it was kinda creepy. She slowly lifted her head and licked from the tip of my nose to where my furrowed eyebrows met. I leaped backwards and rubbed my face. "what the hell was that?!"

"people were starting to stare. You can't just straddle a young, innocent girl like me in the middle of the sidewalk! People would get the wrong idea about us!" she said, sitting up and clutching her shoulder. If she was trying to make me feel guilty, it worked. I felt my face heat up and turned away.

"She's right, brother. At least have the common sense to do that away from the public eye." Al added. I glared at him.

"you... you're supposed to be on my side!!" I raged. Asher was laughing like crazy.

"ed, you're so cute when you're angry!" she said between fits of laughter. My heartbeat sped up after hearing her say that and I blushed redder.

Asher's P.O.V.

I watched Ed panic mentally about what I just said. Seeing him flounder about, trying to find a good comeback was truly priceless. I saw a flash of purple hair and stood up and chased after it.

"Yoko!!" I cried. Rei Yoko Glaciurs, the Clear-Ice Alchemist, turned around and smiled at me. A girl with orange hair and dark brown eyes turned and glared at me.

"hey Asher. You're in Central now?" Yoko asked, slightly bewildered. "You said you were staying in Xenotime for a while."

"I did stay, but then I left. Russell was being a turd-head." I folded my arms and nodded.

"you two never get along..." Yoko sighed. The girl stepped forward.

"Who the hell're you?" she asked.

"I'm an old friend of Yoko's. We met in what's left of Ishbal about a year and a half ago." I said. what did I do to piss of this chick?

"why are you with the Fullmetal Alchemist?" she demanded, her tone growing more poisonous with every word.

"He was escorting me to HQ, is that a problem?" I retorted.

"so, you're not "together" then?" she asked, her tone lightening.

"not in the way you're thinking." I spat. She suddenly changed from pissed off chick to super nice weirdo chick.

"YAY! That's so good to hear!" she cried, glomping Ed. "I'm Aya, by the way."

"Asher..." I replied, though I doubt she heard me. "Ahem... why are you glomping Ed?"

"Will you get off me?!" Ed yelled. Aya slipped down off his back and faced him.

"do you have something against me? You barely know me! All I wanted to do was be near the only reason why I'm alive and the reason why I applied to be a state alchemist." Aya twiddled her thumbs and glanced at Ed from beneath her eyelashes. "I just wanted to be near the person I love!"

Ed gawked at her, stunned by her sudden confession. Al was just staring. Yoko was sighing and shaking her head. Hearing her say that really ticked me off, even though I harbor NO romantic feelings towards Ed AT ALL. I turned on my heel and stomped into HQ, trying to keep my powers under control.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!! My name is Ashling Van Carter and she requested to see me!!" I yelled, barging through the door. A scared looking officer (tho I don't blame him. I can get really scary when I'm angry) pointed down the hall and squeaked "she's in the third room on your left."

"Asher, you came!" Caroline hugged me the minute I walked in the door.

"nice to see you again, Ashling." Aunt Riza smiled from behind a desk.

"uh... you wanted me to drop by?" I asked uncertainly, embarrassed. all my anger dissipated.

"Yes. I want you to know that as of today, I will be your legal guardian. I have not yet made living arrangements, though I'm sure the Elric brothers wouldn't mind you staying with them until I do." Aunt Riza said.

"Alphonse might not mind. It's Ed you have to worry about Riza." Caroline said, sitting on a couch and motioning for me to join her.

"I suppose you're right." Aunt Riza sighed.

"Then I'll just say I'm staying with Al, not Ed and Al." I said simply. There is a difference, you know.

"That'll work." Caroline agreed. "Hey, you can do alchemy, right?" she asked.

"yeah..." I replied cautiously and nodded.

"you should apply to be a state alchemist!" Caroline chirped.

"Says the state alchemist who is going to be late for her train and her mission in general if she doesn't get to the station soon." Yoko said as she walked in the room.

"Ah, crap!! See ya later!" Caroline called over her shoulder as she darted from the room.

"Major Glaciurs." Aunt Riza acknowledged Yoko, who handed over some file folders.

"Hawkeye. Are you?" she said, turning to me.

"...What?" I asked.

"Are you going to apply to be a state alchemist?" Yoko repeated.

"oh, uh... I don't know..." I stuttered, looking at my boots. They were very dirty and needed to be cleaned soon. That's what you get for walking through the dirt streets of Xenotime in the rain cuz Russell Tringham is a turdface and sent you to go shopping right before it started raining and you got caught in the downpour on your way both to and from the store.

"I think you should, Ashling." aunt Riza said.

"You could just call me Asher." I corrected as politely as I could.

"then you can call me Riza." she smiled. "but I really think you should apply. From what I heard from the Curtis' you're exceptionally talented and should pass the exam with flying colors." she said, rifling through the papers in the files.

"I guess... I could think about it..." I said thoughtfully. If I applied, though, I might get stuck with that stupid, touchy-feely, "I'm so obsessed with Ed" Aya as a partner for some missions. I would definitely have to mull this one over. A large explosion startled me. I ran to the window to see what was going on and who was stupid enough to explode something so close to HQ. A very large and growing fire had started in front of the gate, where I left Ed, Al and Aya. Aya was screaming at the flames and Al was panicking. Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?" Yoko asked warily.

"you've got to be kidding me!" I grumbled, running out of the room as fast as I could. I heard Riza and Yoko calling after me, saying something about danger or whatnot, but their voices faded as I made it outside. I skidded to a stop in front of Aya.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"What did you do?" I asked, keeping an eye out for Ed.

"Ed told me to go away and I got upset, so I set him on fire." she said bluntly.

I turned away and ran through the flames, not even bothering to put up a psychic shield against the flames or something. I just had to find Ed. My heart was pounding my ribcage into smithereens and my mind kept screaming for Ed. I concentrated and put a shield around Ed, moving the flames out of the way so he could get out. He was stunned but managed to stumble out of the fire. I released his shield when he was a safe distance away. He turned back to me and I forgot I was standing in the middle of the fire with no protection. My sudden panic sent the flames hotter and higher. Breathing was getting difficult and my vision was getting blurry. I sank to my knees, coughing badly. Someone extinguished the flames and I heard people chattering like crazy. I faintly saw a purple and blue blur (Yoko, probably.) then started seeing spots. My body convulsed and I started coughing again, nasty, wet sounding coughs. I heard something splatter on the ground and tasted blood in my mouth. Everything went dark after that.

Aya's P.O.V.

I watched the tiny emo girl run idiotically into the fire and save Ed. I was glad she did, but felt very guilty when Major Glaciurs put out the fire. Asher was badly burnt and coughing just as bad. She looked around stupidly and I realized her vision was screwed up. She twitched, coughed up blood and passed out. Ed was sitting a few yards away, slightly burned and completely dazed. I couldn't bear the scene anymore, with all the people crowding around and trying to get Asher into a hospital. I turned and started walking away when someone grabbed my collar and yanked me around, punching me in the face in the process.

"what the HELL did you do that for?!" Ed yelled. I pressed my hand against my stinging face. Automail hurts. "I expect an answer, dammit!"

"maybe if you weren't so uptight and thick-headed I wouldn't have blown up, literally! I love you Edward! Why can't you just accept that?" I came back, tears pricking my eyes.

"do you see what you did? Asher got hurt because of **you**. she wouldn't have had to save my hide if you weren't so short tempered! you should feel sorry." he fumed, turning away and walking towards the medic people that arrived. I felt terrible. Tears streamed silently down my face as Asher and Ed were rushed to a hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

7: Small Confessions

Bottom of Form

Al's P.O.V.

I stood around panicking as brother and Asher were taken away to a hospital. I really hoped Asher would be okay. I wanted brother to be okay too, but did you see Asher when the fire vanished? I was happy she was still alive. Compared to her, brother barely got scratched. It was kinda like the story of the phoenix, in a weird way. How the phoenix burst into flames and was reborn from it's ashes. Get it? Asher and the fire? but now is not the time for lame puns and jokes!

"Alphonse!" Major Glaciurs called from a car. I ran over and squished into it, still amazed that this armor could fit into those tiny cars while still assembled.

"follow them." Mustang ordered. Riza nodded and drove after brother and Asher.

"As reckless as always. When will she learn to think before acting?" Major Glaciurs muttered to no one in particular. "I sure hope her heart can take it..."

"her heart?" I asked.

"Yeah. when I first met Asher in Ishbal, or what's left of it, she was dying of thirst and heat stroke. I managed to get her to a hospice, and we thought she would be okay, but..." major said.

"but what?" I pressed, curious about the strange little girl we met not more than a few hours ago.

"She had a heart attack. I suppose the stress of what her rotten, scum-faced uncle and his so-called friends did to her, then there's the whole thing with the Truth when she was three, and several other minor events piled up and weakened her heart, thus leaving it susceptible to attack, and possibly failure." Major said solemnly.

"What?" I asked, not questioning what she said, but what she meant.

"You mean that if something extremely traumatic happens now or after this, she could die?" Mustang demanded, turning around in his seat to look at us. Riza's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. Major nodded.

"We're here." Riza said, stopping the car. We got out and entered the hospital. Mustang asked where brother and Asher were. We were told that they were in emergency care and to wait until it was okay to visit them. I sat in a chair next to Major and desperately wished I had a kitty with me, just for something to hold. I would probably be crying if I had my real body.

Asher's P.O.V.

I heard voices all around me, but saw nothing. I was conscious, but couldn't open my eyes. I tried moving my arms and legs, but they were very heavy. I was probably drugged. Most likely, actually, after what happened. Why did I run into the fire like that, without thinking about protecting myself? All I could think about was saving Ed, who was stupid enough to piss of a girl(we are deadly when we're angry). I didn't care if I died, as long as he made it out okay. He did, and I'm still here, I think. So... why did I get so worried over one person's life, moreover, a person I just met today? God, someone... anyone... give me an answer....

"Because you're in love with him..." a voice said inside my head. Mentally, my eyes flew open wide, when in reality, they didn't even twitch. Was that true... possible, even? That I was in love with a guy I barely knew and didn't know existed until today? Then again, isn't that the way love works? I don't know, having never fallen in love. "before now." the voice added. I groaned when I realized it was my voice.

"Heartbeat is returning to normal. body temperature is now stable." a male voice said. People with rubber gloves were lifting my body randomly, wrapping cold, itchy stuff around my stinging skin. I slowly opened my eyes. big mistake. I squinted them shut to block out the stupid bright light of an operation room in a hospital.

"We have consciousness!" someone said stupidly. "She made a comeback from that heart attack." they said, bewildered. I wanted to chew them out, but my mouth wouldn't move. I heard him long before I saw him. Ed was cursing at the doctors and trying to get up, from the irritated tones of the doctors' voices. I wanted to laugh when I heard someone stick a needle into his left arm and inject him with a sedative.

Ed's P.O.V.

I was freaking out. Asher was so still and pale and then I heard her heart monitor make a continuous beeeeeeeeeeeeeep then start beating again. I wanted to make sure she was still alive. I needed to. I had minor burns and my automail was messed up (Winry's gonna kill me), but I was otherwise okay. Asher was almost completely wrapped in bandages and looked like a mummy.

"Please calm down!" a nurse urged.

"How the hell can I am calm when the girl I'm falling in love with had a heart attack?!" I yelled without thinking. My thoughts caught up with me and I blushed as red as my jacket. "OW!!" I screamed. Someone jabbed a needle into my left arm. I fell backwards and felt verrrrrrry drowsy. I turned my head and gazed at Asher. Why did I say that? Could I really be falling in love with her? But watching her lay around like a doll while doctors were wrapping her up in probably miles of bandages practically ripped my heart out of my chest.

I lay there, watching her and waiting until I fell asleep. She opened her eyes and flinched. I chuckled. she turned her head around and saw me. Her eye that wasn't covered by a bandage grew wide, then returned to normal when she smiled at me. Then I fell asleep.

Riza's P.O.V.

I sat in the waiting room with the colonel, Major Glaciurs, and Alphonse. The colonel looked like he didn't know what to think. Major was worried and Al looked like he would fall apart. Though I looked calm on the outside, inside I was panicking. After what Rei said about Asher's heart problem, I desperately hoped she would still live.

"Are you the party waiting to see Mr. Elric and Miss Van Carter?" a nurse asked.

"We are." I nodded.

"They're allowed visitors now. If you'll follow me..." she said, turning away to lead us to their rooms. I was the first to follow, being Asher's legal guardian and all, but I wanted to see her as her aunt. Al and Rei were close behind. The colonel shuffled behind us somewhat awkwardly.

"I hope they're okay..." Rei mused.

"you don't have to worry about Edward." I assured her, " He's got too short of a temper th be taken down by a mere fire."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT COULD SQUASH THEM WITH ONE FOOT?!" Edward yelled from the door the nurse was opening. Al rushed in and started calming him down. The colonel went in just to annoy him.

"Miss Van Carter is in the next room over." the nurse said before walking away. Rei and I walked in and found Asher propped up on four pillows, bandages covering most of her skin and part of her face, hiding one eye.

"hi Riza, Yoko." she said in a small voice.

"Hey, honey." I said. Rei gawked at me, which I can understand. I'm usually so composed so it must be odd seeing me so... lovey. But Asher was family.

"Are you ever going to think before you act?" Rei scolded gently.

"If I thought about it any longer, Ed would've died." she said defensively, her voice getting stronger. She glared at us.

"Oh, I get it..." I said playfully, teasing Asher.

"you don't mean..." Rei said with mock shock. Asher stared at us like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"she's in love!" I exclaimed. Asher turned bright red and waved her hands in front of her, as if she was trying to erase the notion.

"NO no no no no!! It's not like that at all!!" she said too loud. It was so obvious it was the opposite of what she claimed.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that.' Rei egged her on. She sighed.

"Don't tell him." she mumbled, looking down at her bandaged hands.

"We won't." Rei said.  
"miss Hawkeye? May I have a moment of your time?" A doctor asked. I nodded and followed her out of the room. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I have bad news."  
"what is it?" I pressed.  
"well, it seems Miss Van Carter's heart has been weakened greatly, leaving it susceptible to attack and possible failure. With the state it's in, she needs surgery. Without it, she might very well die from her next attack." the doctor said. "it's a simple heart surgery, but it can be quite pricey. I really must leave the decision up to you, since you're her legal guardian, but I highly suggest you have her have the operation."  
I sighed deeply, pondering my reply when I heard Ed's voice.  
"I'll help pay for it." I turned and stared at him. "she saved my life. It's my turn to save hers."


	8. Chapter 8

8: Reflection

Ed's P.O.V.

I stared firmly at Riza. She gawked.

"what?" she said.

"I'm going to save Asher's life by helping pay for her operation. I'm not ready to lose her yet." I said firmly.

"Aww, you sound so grown up." Mustang cooed. I glared daggers at him.

"Very well. If you're so determined to help her..." Riza started.

I did a mental victory dance.

Asher's P.O.V.

"Yoko, can't you do something about this?" I asked, gesturing at my bandages. She can heal injuries with her alchemy. It's the coolest thing ever. She sighed and walked over to where I lay, hooked up to an IV.

"alright. Start taking off the bandages and I'll go close the door." She strode over to the door, stuck her head out and told the people outside not to come in until she was done, closed it and turned the lock. She walked back to me and helped me remove the rest of my bandages.

"More scars..." I muttered, disgusted at the fact that I never think before I act.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me get rid of those too." Yoko mumbled, gesturing for me to lie flat. I closed my eyes as she began working.

"So I'll never forget what happened, that's why." I said. I know she rolled her eyes.  
I felt her extend her hands over my body and felt her alchemy surge through me. I smiled when I felt my burns healing and all too soon I was as good as I was before I ran into the fire. I sat up and stretched, putting the stupid hospital robe back on. Two trips to a hospital in one day... I think this is a new personal record.

"Satisfied?" Yoko asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, thank you." I grinned. She unlocked the door and everyone came in, solemn and grim. "what happened?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"The doctors said that... unless you have heart surgery, you might not survive your next attack." Riza said. Mustang was letting his eyes wander everywhere, purposely avoiding me. Al was just plain upset. I think he would be crying if he had his real body. Rei was serious and freakishly calm. Ed was both shocked and protective.

"We think it's best for you to have the operation." Mustang said.

"I don't want you to die." Al whimpered.

"Oh, Al. I'd never leave you. If I did, I might die of loneliness." I comforted him.

"We scheduled it for this evening. After the operation, you'll have to stay here for at least two weeks, to recover." Riza said.

"why didn't you tell us you had heart problems?" Ed asked. I had to avert my eyes. The pain in his face was too much.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want to be a burden." I said in a small voice. Ed walked over to me (limped, more like it) and hugged me. I was so stunned I couldn't even think.

"you could never be a burden to me. If you died I would follow two seconds after." he whispered to me.

"how can you say that?" I whispered, finding my voice. "we didn't know each other existed until today. Besides, Al needs you."

"then have the operation. We still need to find the philosopher's stone, true, but..." he trailed off.

"but what?" I asked, still whispering.

"I want you to come too. I never want to be apart from you for very long. I realized that today. You saved my life. I want to save yours." he muttered, pulling away and wiping tears off my face.

"okay. I'll do it." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

~Four Weeks Later~(still Asher's P.O.V.)

"Resembool?" I asked uncertainly. Al nodded.

"It's our hometown. We're overdue for a visit and brother's automail mechanic is there." he said, glancing at Ed, who was asleep on the one of the train station's many benches.

I smiled to myself. After what we've been through, he deserved a good, long rest. There was the whole thing with the Homunculi (which I still didn't understand why it made Ed and Al nervous), the fire and my operation. Ed stayed near me during the entire time I was in the hospital, and I felt that I couldn't thank him enough, even though he said "knowing you're still alive is thanks enough." I was really starting to like him.

"I wonder what happened to Aya. I haven't seen her since the fire..." Al mused.

"Speak for yourself. That psycho nearly got Ed roasted and me killed." I spat.

"but you were the one who went in the fire to save him." Al reminded me.

"Well, it's his freakin' fault for pissing of a chick with fire alchemy!!" I hissed, kicking his leg. He didn't budge and my toe really hurt. Figures I'd kick his automail leg. "he's dead to the world, ain't he?" I asked bitterly, clutching my foot.

"pretty much." Al nodded. I sighed and slumped down onto the actual seat so I could lean back without falling on my butt. (I like sitting on the top of benches and couches and stuff. y'know, the part your back rests against. I know I'm weird, just deal with it)

"I can't believe our train got delayed!" I griped, kicking my feet into the air randomly. "... Hey, Al? What's Resembool like?"

"Well it's kinda out in the middle of nowhere sorta. There's lots of open space and it's really pretty." he recalled.

"Can you see the sky?" I questioned, feeling stupid as I said it. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead for sounding so cheesy.

"Yeah, but you can see it anywhere, really." he answered.

"No, I mean... like... if you were alone and... just by yourself... never mind." I shrugged.

"Keep talking. I wanna know what you were going to say." Ed muttered, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"promise you won't think I'm stupid or childish?" I asked shyly, pressing my forefingers together nervously.

"Promise." the guys chorused. I looked up at them.

"like how if you were all by yourself with no one around to bother you and if you tried hard enough, you could start flying and just keep going forever until you decided to come back, but never would because it's just so amazing being that free and that exhilarated simply by being surrounded by nothing but the infinite, endless sky, and you wouldn't be scared either because it's just so beautiful." I finished awkwardly, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"That's deep." Ed admitted. his look of wonder changed to one of thought and he leaned closer to me. I was scared to break our stare. He crawled over Al and gently grabbed my face.

"your eyes... they're not black, they're dark grey." he said after a moment.

"didn't you know that?" I asked, trying to keep my breathing under control.

"I never really looked. They're pretty, just like mirrors. I can see my reflection perfectly." Ed complemented. His voice sounded different. "I just noticed that today when I saw the sunset reflected in your eyes."

"R-really?" I breathed, drawing a blank when I tried to say something else. I had never been this close intimately (what happened with my uncle doesn't count) with a guy and the suddenness of it was making me short circuit. Out of nowhere, Ed pulled off my hat and licked me the way I licked him the day we first met. That completely caught me off guard. I think my brain stopped functioning.

"now we're even." he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

9: First Song

Ed's P.O.V.

I watched as Asher stared at me. It took a few minutes, but what I did finally registered in her brain.

"GET OFFA ME!!!!" she screamed, her voice louder than I ever heard it.

"geez, did you have to scream so loud?!" I asked, holding my ears. "People are staring again!" I hissed.

"you didn't have to lick me!" She countered. "Disgusting!" She wiped her face with her sleeve. She rubbed her face furiously, turning away, but I saw a bit of red.

"you liked it." I teased. She shot me an "I'm-Gonna-Rip-Your-Face-Off" glare.

"I-I did not!!" She stuttered, blushing harder.

"Liar." I said in a sing-song voice, enjoying ticking her off. She deserved it. she had been way too calm through everything.

"you're a liar! I said I didn't like it, so there!" she snapped, sticking out her tongue and folding her arms like a little kid.

"your face says otherwise." I provoked her.

"Shut up!!" she spat.

"make me!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at her. That was probably one of the stupidest things I've ever said to her.

"alright." she agreed, her voice dangerous. Her eyes glinted murderously and evil grin spreading across her face. "You shouldn't have said that." She warned, slowly bringing her hands together. Now I was scared. I've only seen her alchemy once, and just her amplified scream scared me.

"That's enough! You're both acting like little kids!" Al raged, grabbing my collar and putting me back where I was before we learned our train would be delayed.

"Killjoy!" Asher whined. She glanced over at the train platform, stood up and stretched before grabbing her small suitcase and walking away.

"where're you going?" I asked.

"Train's coming, stupid." she said over her shoulder. "I wanna get a good seat!" al and I followed her.

Asher's P.O.V.

I sat close to the window, my left arm resting on the sill. I absently twirled a lock of hair with my fingers, a bad habit I've never been able to break. It was near midnight (I had a weirdly accurate internal clock) and I couldn't sleep. I was tired, but my mind just wouldn't shut down. I glanced at Ed and Al, who sat across from me. Ed was asleep, sprawled across the seat with his head on Al's lap. He snored a little. Al's eyes were black, so I guess that meant he was asleep too.

"how long has it been since I performed for you?" I asked the crescent moon. It gave no reply.

"cupcakes..." Ed mumbled, grinning and rubbing his stomach. I giggled.

"that long, huh? Well, I guess there's no time like the present." I smiled at the moon.

"... I want onion rings..." Ed muttered, rolling on his side and curling up into a ball. I took several deep cleansing breaths and thought of what I wanted to perform. I decided on a song I learned when I breached dimensions and wound up in a place called America several years ago. Far Away, it was called, by a group named Nickelback.

"This time, this place, misused, mistakes, too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left 'cause you know, you know, you know...

That I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.

On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up 'cause you know, you know, you know...

That I love you. I have loved you all along and I miss you, been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.

so far away, so far away, been far away for far too long. So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know....

I wanted... I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed I need to hear you say that I love. I have loved you all along and I forgive you for being away for far too long 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing. Hold onto me and never let me go. Keep breathing, hold onto me and never let me go...." I finished and kept humming to myself afterwards. I really hoped no one would get mad at me.

"that was really good, Asher." Al said, startling me. I twitched. Oh jeez, he was awake?

"Oh...um... you think so?" I stuttered, embarrassed. "I thought the moon and the stars were the only ones in the audience tonight..." Man, I sounded stupid!!

"I really liked it. honest." Al assured me. I smiled. I'm only freakishly modest when people sneak up on me when I'm singing by myself. If I get up on stage and perform for an actual audience (no offense, moon!) I'll suck up complements like the desert sucks up water, thirsty and dying for more.

"if you think that was good, wait till you see me on a stage." I joked.

"I've never heard that song before. Did you write it?" al asked. I shook my head.

"No, I heard it when I... went on a... vacation, I guess you could say." I fumbled with the words. I really wanted to tell him what happened.

"what do you mean by vacation?" Al inquired. I sighed and got ready to tell another piece of my story.

"Several years ago, when I was still living with my uncle, I stumbled across a very odd looking transmutation circle. Into it, actually. I accidentally stepped on it and it glowed with blinding light. I felt my body separate from my soul briefly and I fell through an unearthly purple light. I woke up and I was in a different place. A teenage girl walked up to me and asked me what I was doing and if I'd ever been to a place she called "America" before. I had no idea what I was doing or how I got there. She took me in and cared for me. I really like music and she forced me to listen to everything she had. I memorized most of the songs. I still could use alchemy, and one day I got so homesick I just clapped my hands together and wished for a way back home. I woke up in Ishbal and that's where I met Yoko." I finished. I yawned and stretched. "so tired..." 

"Then sleep. We'll be there soon." Al said sweetly. I smiled and curled up on the bench. I dreamed a simple dream that night. Ed was standing on a hill, holding out his arms and calling my name. Nothing really happened, but I was happy. I blinked and woke up. Ed's face was inches from mine. 

"Asher..." he mumbled, still sleeping. 

"Yes?" I responded, messing with him. 

"...don't ever leave...me..." He muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I won't." I replied honestly. I closed my eyes and listened to him breathe softly. 

"good." he said, his voice stronger. I was not expecting to have him smash his lips onto mine.


	10. Chapter 10

10: Trouble in Resembool

Asher's P.O.V. (still)

my heart beat furiously and my mind refused to work. One phrase kept running in neurotic circles inside my now empty brain- Ed was kissing me. He broke away and I started breathing again. It was ragged and shaky but hey, air was getting into my lungs and that made me happy.

"Morning." Ed smiled. I couldn't help smiling back. Shock crossed his face and he sat up quickly. "Oh god, I'm not dreaming." he mumbled, half to himself.

"Ed?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm soooo sorry! I honestly thought I was dreaming! If I had known I was awake I wouldn't have d--" he stopped, mostly because of me. I mean, I'm no expert, but It's gotta be kinda hard to talk when someone's kissing you. I felt his shoulders relax underneath my hands and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled my lips away and rested my forehead against his.

"Don't be. I've been waiting for that since  
the moment I met you." I confessed, gazing into his golden eyes. His arms tightened and we sat there in each others' embrace. After a few moments I looked at our surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked. Ed pulled away and looked around the room.

"Oh, we're at auntie Pinako's house. She took care of me and Al after our mom died." Ed explained, recognizing the decor in the room. "This is the room I usually stay in when I have Winry fix my automail... crap." He muttered, remembering something. Someone stomped down the hallway and kicked the door open. Something shiny and silver was chucked at Ed. I instinctively pushed myself away from him, putting him in the line of fire, so to speak. A wrench hit him square in the face.

"ED!!" a tall blond with blue eyes screamed. "How many times have I told you to stay out of trouble?!" she raged.

"Winry, it wasn't his fault!" Al appeared by the door.

"Then it was you!!" she turned on me.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved his sorry ass!" I said defensively. The blond instantly softened.

"Oh, then you're Asher. I'm Winry Rockbell, Ed's automail mechanic." she shook my hand, glaring at Ed, who cringed. "You, come downstairs later." she ordered before walking away.

"Ugh..." Ed groaned, dropping his head onto my shoulder. He sighed deeply and his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"There, there." I comforted him, patting his head. "It's okay."

"No. it's not. I'm gonna be limbless for a few days and I won't be able to do anything..."Ed whined.

"Never meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." I quoted a plaque Myra had in her room in America. "Reference to Aya." Ed chuckled.

"Hey, Asher?" he asked.

"What?" I responded. He blinked and his eyelashes tickled my skin.

"I can see perfectly down your shirt." he said. I socked him in the side of his head and fixed my weirdly twisted shirt. I firmly crossed my arms across my chest and looked away, blushing insanely. I happened to look out the window. The sky was growing very dark, though it was only seven in the morning. I felt the air shift and I stood up quickly. I rushed to the window and opened it, leaning out to get a better look. An unearthly purple light was forming in the sky, and another one under the house.

"Oh, crap." I muttered.

"Asher?" Ed asked, worried.

"We have to get out, now." I ordered, grabbing his wrist as he stood up and dragging him out of the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, starting to panic.

"We have to get everyone outside, now!!" I cried. "Meet me outside when everyone is a safe distance away!!" I dashed outside into a clear spot in a field. I peered up at the sky, watching the rip grow larger.

"Asher, what's going on?" Ed asked again, running up to me.

"It's a dimensional breach! Something, very large judging by the size of the rip, is coming from another dimension, and it's going to land on the house." I explained briefly. "I'm going to stop it, so I want you to get behind me and support me!!" I yelled as the rip opened. Wind whipped wildly around us.

"What do you mean by support?" Ed asked. Now is NOT the time to be a dumb blond...

"Just stand behind me and brace my shoulders or something!!" I growled, glaring at him. He squeaked and obeyed, placing his hands on my shoulders and spreading his legs to brace himself.

In a blinding flash of white light, something hurtled out of the sky right at us. I summoned all my psychic power and thrust it against what I now saw was a fighter jet plane, greatly damaged as if it had just been shot down. I forced all my power against the plane, slowing it down before it rammed into us. I spread my legs and pushed the plane back, which wasn't easy cuz those things are heavy! Ed's grip on my shoulders tightened as the psychotic winds made us slide back a little on the wet grass. I planted my feet and, as gently as I could, lowered the plane onto an open space on the field. When it landed, everything died down and went back to normal. I fell forwards onto my knees, completely drained, Ed falling over me and sprawling on the grass.

"Brother!!" Al cried, clanking insanely as he ran over. I panted heavily and stood up. I walked, well, more like stumbled, over to Ed and offered him my hand.

"Nice job." I praised him. He chuckled dryly and took it, pulling himself up and brushing off his pants.

"I never want to do that again." He said  
firmly. I giggled.

"I can't guarantee anything." I replied.  
"Let's see what we got." I walked over to the plane and climbed up onto it. Bullet holes ravaged the surface and the glass dome over the pilot's head. I managed to open it and get the pilot out. He was alive, but badly shot in the head. "We'll need to get him to a doctor!" I called, pointing to the unconscious pilot. Al came over and took him out of his place in the cockpit.

"I'll take care of that." a small old woman with a funky ponytail offered. I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Asher, by the way." I responded.

"Pinako." she said before taking off with Al. I returned to inspecting the plane.

Ed's P.O.V.

Asher crawled over the plane like a monkey, inspecting everything. A wrench hit me in the back of the head.

"Look what you did to my beautiful automail!" Winry yelled. She held up my arm and pointed to it. "I'm gonna have to make completely new ones!!" I looked at my arm. It was a messed up pile of metal barely resembling an arm now. I grinned sheepishly.

"sorry?" I offered. Winry dropped her toolbox on my head and started taking my arm off.

"Hey, Winry?" Asher asked, popping up next to us.

"yeah?" Winry responded. Sure, she's nice to her, but I get treated like crap.

"Do you have an extra set of tools I could borrow?" Asher asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The metallic silver looked really pretty in the sunlight. I never saw her without her hat and she looked nice with her hair gently swirling around her face. Did I seriously just think that?

"Yeah, why?" Winry asked, puzzled like me.

"I'm gonna try to fix the plane." Asher said bluntly. We stared at her. She blinked.


	11. Chapter 11

11: Captive

Winry's P.O.V.

I watched Ed sit in a chair, fidgeting uncomfortably. Not only was his arm a mess, but his leg was messed up too. I sighed and got back to work making completely new automail. He would be stuck here for at least a week. Serves him right.

"hey, Winry, do you have some old clothes I could borrow? It's messier than I thought." Asher said from across the room. she was covered in oil and grease and dirt. A wrench dangled from her hand. She wiped sweat off her face, smudging it with oil.

"I don't know if anything I have will fit you. you're so small..."I thought about if I had anything her size. Probably not.

"Who're you calling so small they can only be seen with a magnifying glass?!" Ed yelled.

"We weren't talking to you." Asher said.  
"On second thought... Ed, do you have some clothes I could borrow? At least a pair of pants, since you're not wearing any..." she blushed. Ah, I got it. She was in love with Ed. He pointed to his suitcase.

"in there." he said. Asher dug out a pair of his pants and started leaving.

"Asher." I called, shooting a spare hairband off my fingers. She caught it.

"Thanks guys!" she smiled and ran off.

"god I wish she would stop that." Ed griped.

"Stop what, brother?" Al asked.

"coming near me." Ed said.

"don't you want her around? Remember, you said you wanted her to come with us. Do you want her along or not?" Al pressed, making Ed uncomfortable.

"...I do and I don't !" he burst.

"you're gonna have to explain that..." I said.

"I mean... Gah, I like being near her but every time she gets close to me it's like there's a circus in my pants!" Ed exclaimed, flailing his arm and leg in frustration.

"You're forgetting I'm here." I said dryly, aiming to throw another wrench at him.

Asher's P.O.V.

Ed's pants were a little too big around my waist and they bunched around my ankles, but they would do. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and went back outside. I still had to finish the engine then replace the sheet metal on the outside and the glass over the cockpit. It would take a while, but I was happy about that. It meant I could stay in Resembool longer. I trudged outside, then turned around and walked back to where Ed sat, incapacitated in a chair.

"Hold this for me." I ordered, dropping my sweater on his head and walking back outside.

"How did she get all those scars?" I heard Winry ask quietly.

"Uh..." the boys stalled.

"You can tell her!" I called loud enough for them to hear. I jogged back to the plane and grabbed a screwdriver. I began taking off the damaged water pump.

"You're certainly working hard." Pinako's voice said. I whirled around, startled.

"Yeah, well, I want to get this thing up and running again." I said, looking at the partially dismantled plane.

"Why?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but paused.

"For Ed and Al. They said they wanted me to come along in their search for the philosopher's stone, but I can't really do much for them. That's why I want to get this plane running, so they can find the stone and get their original bodies back faster. It's really the least I can do for them cuz they paid for the surgery that saved my life. Ed and Al gave me life and I can't even begin to repay them. That's why I'm rebuilding this plane. I want to everything in my power to help them." I mused.

"Are you always that cheesy?" Pinako asked sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly.

"Most of the time." I admitted.

"It's gonna fall off." Pinako pointed to the drooping water pump. I caught it before it hit the ground. I turned around and Pinako was walking away. A small basket rested where she stood. Inside was lunch.

"Thank you!" I called. She raised her hand. I climbed back onto the plane and nestled in the cockpit. I found what I was looking for and turned on the radio.

"Dance, dance..." Fallout Boy blasted through the speakers. I jumped and turned down the volume.

"Now I know why the pilot got shot down so easily... At least I get good reception in this dimension." I slid down the side and started munching on my lunch. "Time flies when you're having fun... or not paying attention." I muttered, wondering why I was talking to myself.

Caroline's P.O.V.

"I don't know where she is!" I cried for the zillionth time. The stupid palm tree wanna be paced back and forth impatiently. He (or she. I don't know. it was wearing a skirt but looked like a guy[author's note: Envy is a boy]) turned sharply and slapped me again.

"Alright then... Fullmetal. She has been seen hanging around the Fullmetal Alchemist. Know anything about that?" the palm tree demanded, yanking my collar.

"I already told you, I don't know!" I choked. It sighed exasperatedly and released my collar, turning to Aya.

"Maybe you know." it threatened, morphing its arm into a blade. Aya shook her head, refusing to answer. Palm tree person sliced at her, cutting her cheek. If only I wasn't chained to the wall by my wrists, then I could help her. What good is the Time Alchemist is she can't do anything?

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"No one knows then... that's a shame. Now I'm going to have to kill you." Palm tree person raised his/her arm to kill us when Aya spoke.

"Resembool!" She cried. "They might be in Resembool. Edward's automail was messed up pretty badly and his mechanic lives in Resembool!" Aya said, tears running down her face.

"thank you." Palm tree person said sweetly, cutting our chains. "You can go now." Aya and I ran out of the ruined building.

Envy's P.O.V.

"I could've expected as much..." Father mused when I told him what I learned..  
"Well, we are in no real hurry to obtain her. We can wait a little longer. It's what Master Niflheim wants anyway." he waved his hand, dismissing me.

"I don't care what the Master wants. I want her for myself." I grumbled to myself.

"you know the Master's wishes. If any of us harm the girl, his daughter and the true leader of us Homunculi, we'll cease to exist." Lust said, stepping out of the shadows. "And I'm pretty sure that includes taking her for selfish reasons."

"I just want to hurt Fullmetal." I hissed. But in the back of my mind I really did want her for selfish reasons. I wanted to make her mine.


	12. Chapter 12

12: Alone Time

~A few days later~ Asher's P.O.V.

I woke up with a jolt, my face itchy and damp. I sat up and my body screamed in pain. A week of nearly non-stop work on a plane sleeping outside on the ground burning my hand a little with a welding torch = one very grumpy, sore, dirty Asher. But it's worth it. All that was left for me to do was fill the gas tank and take it up on a test flight. Oh, and check the cargo bay. Haven't opened that yet. I took out the small note I found in the pilot's seat. (he died, by the way.)

" Mr. Clark Anderson, The United States Air Force urgently requests that you resign form you post and NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!! You are without a doubt the worst pilot to ever pass training. How you made it into the Air Force still confounds all of us. You are to return to the base nearest your home and turn in the keys to your plane. Cordially, Sgt. Louis Durango. P.S. TAKE ALL YOUR USELESS CRAP WITH YOU!!!!"

I giggled to myself again, swinging the keys around my finger. I folded it up and stuffed it in the pocket of Ed's pants. He should have his limbs back soon. I stood up and stretched. I dug out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a quick note on it, taping it to the plane where anyone who came looking for me would see it. I turned and ran, looking for the small lake I found the other day while taking a walk.

Ed's P.O.V.

I tapped my foot impatiently as Winry finished attaching my arm. I hadn't seen Asher since the day she asked to borrow my pants. None of us but Pinako had, actually.

"sit still!" Winry hissed. "there, you're done!" she folded her arms and admired her work. I jumped up and ran outside. The plane looked like it had never been damaged. I finally reached it and found a piece of paper taped to the nose of the plane.

"I found a lake nearby. I'll be back soon. -Asher" I stared at the note blankly for a minute before craning my neck around the plane. Very faintly was a trail of broken branches leading deep into the forest (author's note: I'm putting a forest next to where Asher made the plane land. I don't care if there really is one or not). I strolled carelessly down the path Asher took. I heard water splashing in the distance and quickened my pace, eager to see her. I found a pile of fabric next to a tree. I picked up the fabric on top, inspecting it. It was her shirt. I glanced to my left and saw Asher standing hip-deep in water, raking her fingers through her wet hair.

"Ack!" I gasped in a slightly loud whisper, ducking behind some bushes. She turned in my general direction, scanning the area. She shrugged, moved her bra straps up further on her shoulders and dove into the water. I was blushing insanely. I covered my mouth with my hands. What if she saw me? I'll be branded as a pervert for the rest of my life. What if she finds me hiding behind a freaking bush, watching her like some sort of stalker? What if she drowns or something and I have to save her and everyone asks how I knew where to find her? I was so busy freaking out that I didn't really notice her mumble something and her wing tattoo grow out of her back, forming real wings. She shot out of the water really fast, barely making a ripple then she plunged back into it at frightening speed. Without thinking, I jumped up.

"I knew you'd be here." Asher whispered in my ear. I jumped and shrieked, blushing again.

"I... I... you... huh??" I stuttered, waving my arms randomly. She stood in front of me expectantly, her arms folded weirdly across her chest. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that all you have to say after not seeing me for a week? Y'know, I really expected more outta you." She said sarcastically. She dropped one arm and placed her hand on her hip, keeping the other hand on her shoulder so her arm fell in between her... I flushed redder and turned away.

"Could...could you put something on, please?" I stuttered, scratching my head nervously.

"Why?" she asked, stupidly. "It's really not all that different from a bathing suit." She said, catching on. I heard her walk away.  
"Is this better? You can't see my body now." she called. I looked in her direction. She was up to her neck in water.

"Uh... yeah. Thanks." I mumbled, sitting down by her clothes. She swam up to the bank so silently I didn't notice it until she was right in front of me.

"Why don't you join me?" she offered.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. She folded her arms and rested them on the bank. She smoothed her wet hair back and rested her head on her arms. She stared at me.

"Why don't you join me?" she repeated, grinning at my awkwardness.

"I... I would, but I have nothing to wear." I desperately hoped she would stop torturing me like this.

"Just take off your shirt and pants." she suggested, playing with her hair. "And shoes." she added.

"Uhhh..." I stalled, trying to think of a way out of the situation. I was drawing a blank.

"Look, either you can do it or I'm gonna do it for you." She threatened. "And I won't use any of my powers." she grinned evilly. I stood up and gawked at her.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh, but I would." She teased, climbing out of the water and walking towards me. She grabbed my belt and yanked it towards her, bringing me with it. My body collided with hers. "I most certainly would."

Asher's P.O.V.

I stared at Ed, watching him panic as he collided with me. His face was insanely red and he looked like his brain was going to explode. Oh, I was having fun. He was breathing hard. I giggled but managed to keep myself composed enough to continue. I stepped closer so my face was centimeters from his, tracing random lines on his torso. I untucked his shirt and removed it. Heck, Ed was too stunned to do it himself, so I had to take control. I traced more lines across his bare skin. He shuddered and moaned softly. I kept our gaze and began unbuckling his belt.

"I'll do it!" he said, turning away and trying to control his breathing. "...temptress..." he muttered as he "changed" behind the tree. I giggled again.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" I teased, tucking my hair behind my ears, something I only did when my hair was wet or I was working hard. I sighed quietly and blushed insanely. I was doing that only to tease him for spying on me, but I was getting a reaction very different from the one I expected for myself. I clutched my face and squealed in such a high pitch I'm sure some dog somewhere was wondering what the heck was going on. I composed myself and stood up straight. I heard Ed fall over. "You okay back there?"

"Fine..." Ed mumbled.

"want help?" I teased.

"No!" he said too loudly. I giggled again. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Ed muttered as he joined me on my side of the tree.  
"How would you like it if I undressed you?" He asked, not really paying attention to what he was saying. his face was still very red and very cute.

"Well, that depends. Are you going to be nice or mean?" I retorted.

"sorry... I forgot." he said softly. I flicked his nose and stuck my tongue out at him. I dragged him down to the water's edge.

"in." I ordered.

"what?" he asked, looking at me. I pushed him. he fell backwards into the water and came up coughing.

"sorry. I couldn't resist." I grinned and offered him my hand. A stupid move on my part, because he dragged me in after him. I fell into the water and we went under.


	13. Chapter 13

13: Togetherness

"Yeah," I said dryly, "cuz choking on water is such fun." I turned my head and coughed again, spitting water out of my mouth. I returned my gaze to Ed and realized how close we were. I blushed.

"oh? What's this? Are you blushing? What happened to Little Miss Confident who tried stripping me earlier?" he teased. I flushed redder and looked away.

"she... took a vacation?" I offered, grinning sheepishly up at him. He chuckled.

"then I guess she wouldn't mind if I did this to you?..." he asked, moving one hand from my waist to the back of my neck. He kissed me and my knees gave out. He tightened his grip on my waist and supported me. My arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt him smile, which made me smile too. He took advantage of that one moment and licked my lips, begging for entrance to my mouth. I let him in. While his tongue roamed my mouth, the hand on my waist traveled up my back, accidentally unhooking my bra. I pushed him away and folded my arms across my chest. "What?"

"Umm... you... you unhooked my bra." I blushed, fixing my wardrobe malfunction.

"oh. Sorry." He blushed. I caught him looking at my torso and glared at him.

"what are you looking at?" I asked, suspicious.

"Your third tattoo." he said, poking it. I gasped and twitched, extremely ticklish. He grinned evilly.

Ed's P.O.V.

Asher twitched when I poked her, slipping and going under the water. I grinned, figuring out my payback for trying to strip me. She came up coughing and glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She splashed me.

"Yeah, cuz that's totally effective." I said dryly. I poked her again and she squealed.

"COLD!!!!! Your automail is freakin' cold!!" she squeaked.

"Gee, I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically, lunging for her. She tried to run away, but everyone knows how effective running away is when you're waist deep in water. I grabbed her with my automail arm and she sucked in a breath sharply, trying to pry me off her.

"Cold!!" she squealed again. I chuckled.

"is that all you have to say after not seeing me for a week?" I asked, mimicking her. She tried to turn around but just ended up splashing the water uselessly. I purposely let my fingers skim over her stomach lightly, making her twitch. All of a sudden, she stopped freaking out, ruining my fun. She sneezed.

"Ugh..." she muttered, rubbing her face. When Asher started shivering I decided to speak.

"Cold?" I asked.

"No freakin' duh." she said sarcastically, sneezing again and continuing to shiver. "If I get hypothermia I'm gonna sue." she grumbled.

"Your fault you know. You're the one who decided to go swimming. I got dragged, or pushed..." I glared at her playfully," into it."

"Yeah, well--" she sneezed a third time, her shivering getting worse. "You... you plus automail plus cold water equals... nyah!" she stuttered, sticking her tongue out at me and wading towards the bank where our clothes were. She slipped again, sneezing as she went under. I'm amazed she's still alive if she's that disastrous. I swam over to her, picked her up and set her on the bank. She crossed her arms over her chest again, this time for warmth. I handed her clothes.

"Better?" I asked when she was dressed. She nodded and sneezed.

"A little. thanks." she smiled a little. Her hair was dripping wet and soaking her clothes. I took the hair tie off my braid and offered it to her. She smiled again and pulled her hair back. She stuffed her hands in the pocket of my borrowed pants, which I couldn't help notice looked really good on her and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Read this." she said, shoving it in my face. She sneezed again, the force of the sneeze knocking her backwards. She landed hard on the ground. I laughed, both from the note and her.

Envy's P.O.V.

"I hate Resembool." I muttered to myself. It was too cheery and... Out there. "You know the plan, Hughes." I grumbled to the resurrected Maes Hughes. Master Niflheim sure had some freaky powers. Find the girl..." he glared at me.

"Ahem?" he tapped his foot expectantly, cocking an eyebrow. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "One should address Princess Sünde with the proper respect. Master would want it that way." he said, the Homunculi tattoo on the back of his neck glowing before vanishing.

"Find Princess Sünde, Fullmetal and Fullmetal's brother. Then, give the brother what he wants." I waved my hand dismissively. Hughes tromped off, talking to himself about how he wanted to see Elysia again. I sighed deeply and sat down. There was no way Fullmetal keep Asher, even after what she's going to "do" for his brother. I was going to make sure of it.

I loped over, closer to the house, so I could get a front row seat.

Asher's P.O.V.

I sneezed for the zillionth time and Ed rubbed my back. I really hoped I wouldn't get sick. I hate being sick, you can't do anything cuz people practically tie you to the bed with chains until you're better( I would know. Izumi did that when I got the flu one time. She chained me to a bed and wouldn't let me go until I was better.) I got a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and glanced in the direction of the house. Something big was going to happen soon, and I needed to be there.

"Asher?" Ed asked. I stood up and he quickly followed. I took off towards the house, running as fast as I could.

"I swear, if someone dies, I'm gonna kill them." I muttered to myself as I hurried to the house, Ed close behind.

Al's P.O.V.

I felt weird, which was weird, cuz I can't really feel things. Whatever it was, it was starting to freak me out. I heard someone tap the window. I stood up quickly when I recognized the person. Maes Hughes, who died a while back, stood outside the window, grinning like the idiot he is... or was.... I heard footsteps running towards the house and Hughes ducked out of view. Asher and brother burst through the door.

"will you please explain what you're tweaking about now?" Brother demanded, wheezing.

"look, I said I don't know! I just felt that we should be here now." Asher snapped, glaring at brother. She slammed her hands on her knees and straightened up, pushing damp hair out of her eyes and breathing hard.

"what's going on?" Winry asked, joining us.

"Asher's tweaking." Ed said.

"Al, are you okay?" Asher asked, walking over to me.

"I think so..." I answered, the weird feeling getting more and more intense. She reached out a hand to me to touch me. The moment her fingers touched my armor, we were enveloped in a bright white light. I felt my armor dissolve and something else take it's place. The light faded and Asher collapsed on the ground, unconscious. I crouched down and reached out to her, but stopped when I saw my hands. My human hands.


	14. Chapter 14

14: Miracle

Ed's P.O.V.

I stared at Al, still trying to process what just happened. He got his body back. He stared at his now trembling hands and looked up at me, disbelief plastered on his face.

"what... happened to...me?" he asked, his voice shaky. I blinked.

"I don't know." I walked over to him and crouched down, touching his face, just to make sure he was really there. He was. He had his body back. I hugged him, on the verge of tears. after a while, he hugged me back, crying.

"guys, we have a slightly more serious problem here." Winry said, pointing to the unconscious Asher. Her face was flushed and she was breathing fast. Al pressed his hand to her forehead.

"She's burning!" Al said, jerking his hand away. I pressed my human hand to her forehead and quickly pulled it away. She had a very high fever.

"Ed, take her upstairs. I'll get some medicine." Winry instructed.

"What about me?" Al asked. Winry glanced at him and looked away.

"Put some clothes on." she said, turning away. I picked up Asher and carried her up to my room. Al came soon after, pulling one of my spare shirts over his head.

"What do you think she did?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, but whatever she did, I'm really grateful." I set her on the bed and stared at her.

"do you think she has a Philosopher's Stone?" he asked.

"she would've told us." I said. "right?" I asked myself. I sat down and stroked Asher's hair, feeling really useless. My heart hurt. "Why did I act so differently around her? Why did I feel so drawn to her? Why do I want to stay with her?..."

"You like her." Al said. Crap that was out loud.

"of course I like her. I wouldn't want to be near her if I didn't like her." I replied, matter-of-factly. al smiled.

"no, I mean you like her." he stressed the word "like". It finally clicked.

"What? Y-you mean I..." I blushed, at a loss for words. I remembered what I said at the hospital after Asher saved me from the fire. "I... love her?" I asked uncertainly.

"I don't exactly know, but by the look of things, I'd say you do." He watched me play with her hair. I blushed redder and dropped my head.

"please don't tell her. I want to tell her... when I'm certain." I said, my voice muffled by the bed. I heard Al chuckle softly.

"I won't." He grinned.

"move." Winry ordered, pushing me out of the way. She put a wet cloth over Asher's forehead. She turned and looked at us. "Get out."

"Why?" we asked in unison.

"I'm not going to let what dignity she has left be ruined by you two. She needs to be changed and put in lighter clothing. And I highly doubt either of you would want to do that." she glared, pushing us out the door.

"I bet you do." al teased, nudging me with his elbow. I blushed and looked away.


	15. Chapter 15

15: Test Flight

Asher's P.O.V.

"Ed, you have a call." Pinako said, jerking her thumb at the phone. Ed got up and answered, releasing a stream of insults and profanities two seconds later.

"That'd be the colonel." Al sighed. I giggled and continued watching him. I had grown so used to the suit of armor that seeing his original body still weirded me out. We still had no idea how he got it back. Only the very vague notion that I touched him and he went "poof" back to human form.

"I'm bored..." I said, slumping down in my seat. Ed and Al agreed to help me with the test flight of the plane today and I still hadn't emptied the cargo bay. I was getting fidgety. Den ran up to me and started licking my leg. I freaked (I'm terrified of dogs) and climbed up onto the back of the couch, but Den followed me. I was trying to get him to go away when I fell off the couch, landing on my back and getting the wind knocked out of me.

"I was going to ask what you were doing, but I decided not to." Ed said, staring down at me.

"D-Den..." I wheezed. Den bounded over and began licking my face. I tried to fight him off but lost miserably. "What*Den licked my face* did the colonel*licked again* have*licked* to say?*licked yet again* Will you knock it off already?!" I raged. Den barked and smiled at me before attacking my face again. I gave up and let him lick me to death.

"He wants us back in Central tonight." Ed griped, pulling me off the floor by my arm.

"Hey hey hey! I wanna keep that you know!" I whined. I fixed my askew hat and wiped my face with my sweater sleeve. I hissed at Den and hid behind Ed, who kept Den occupied.

"Can we go test the plane now?" Al asked eagerly.

"Yeah! Can we? Pleeeease?" I begged, tugging on his arm. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sure." he sighed.

"Cries of yay!!" al and I said together. He picked up my odd vocabulary quickly. We (me and Al) ran outside to the plane, with Winry and Pinako close behind. Ed trudged along behind everyone else, trying to keep Den from attacking me again. Al climbed up on the wing and offered me his hand.

"Wait." I said, going to the cargo bay door.

"Asher, what're you doing?" Winry asked. I opened the door and was buried under a mountain of stuff. Guitars, a drum set, amps, a widescreen T.V. and countless other crap poured out of the bay. I popped my head out the top of the pile and tried to get out. I moved some suitcases out of the way and tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"Look at all this cool stuff!" I said, rifling through the pile. I found: 4 guitars, 2 drum sets, 5 different amps for different instruments, 1 electric violin, 1 piano(how did that guy fit this big thing in there?), 3 microphones, 2 microphone stands, 1 motorcycle( no comment), 6 suitcases full of clothes for guys, 2 suitcases full of clothes for chicks(this guy was weird), 4 iPods full of music I liked(he had great taste in music), a set of speakers for the iPods, 2 ninja/samurai swords, a set of tonfas, a portable radio, 2 spears(?_?), a camcorder, a computer, a laptop, and a bunch of wires to plug everything into.

"What's this?" Ed asked, picking up an ipod mini and stuffing the headphones into his ears.

"It's called an ipod mini." I said, getting up to turn it on for him.

"Who're you calling so small they could be elected king of the ant colonies?!" He growled. I rolled my eyes and turned the ipod on, cranking up the volume. "Cool..." He mumbled as he played with it.

"Hey, Asher, these clothes look like they might fit you!" Al called from the pile of suitcases. I jogged over and crouched next to him.

"You're right." I said, holding up a gothic dress. I'm not going to ask why the pilot (male) had clothes for girls. I'm sticking with the notion that he has a daughter. "Yay, new stuff!!" I giggled. Something red caught my eye. I looked over at Ed, who was dancing to the music. I rolled over on the ground, I was laughing so hard. I heard Al fall next to me.

"Oh man, that is priceless!" Al gasped, still laughing. Trying to regain control over my breathing (with no success) I grabbed the camcorder and turned it on, aiming it at Ed.

"Now we can watch it over and over again." I laughed, handing the camera to Al as I keeled over a second time. I grabbed the camera and stumbled closer to Ed (walking is hard when you're laughing your brains out) for a close up. He was singing too, Untouched by the veronicas. I nearly died. Al was pounding the ground with his fist, laughing hysterically. Pinako was smiling. Winry was laughing and pointing. Den ran in little excited circles. Ed finally noticed me and jumped.

"What're you doing?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Me? Nothing." I said sweetly, hiding the camera behind my back. He shrugged and removed the headphones, draping them over his shoulders and stuffing the ipod into his pocket. I giggled to myself.

"Sure..." he said skeptically, folding his arms. I turned around and tossed the camera to Al. He turned it off and tossed it back to the pile of crap. "Are we gonna fly this thing or not?" He asked, cocking his head in the direction of the plane. I nodded, trying not to laugh again.

"Yes. Gimme a boost." I said as calmly as I could. Ed stared at me. "Lock your fingers together and make a step for me." I instructed.

"Okay, One: you can fly a plane? And Two: you're wearing a skirt." Ed said, blushing a little.

"One: yes, I can fly this. Don't ask how, I just can. Two: Don't look up." I said nonchalantly. He sighed, defeated. I climbed into the cockpit with Ed's help. "Crap. Keys?" I asked, leaning over the edge. Ed checked his pockets-nothing but air and the ipod. I had a feeling he wasn't going to give that thing up anytime soon.

"Ooh, I got 'em!" Al said, jogging over and tossing the keys up to me. As fate would have it, I lunged to catch them and ended up falling out of the cockpit. Something broke my fall. I blushed redder than ever before when I looked up and found Ed's head between my legs. His eyes were closed and he was trying not to breathe. His face was a shade of red a tomato would envy. I hastily got up and dusted myself off. Ed released his held breath. The awkward silence was really really irritating.

~Two hours later, 12:30, lunchtime~

I climbed out of the cockpit and Al lowered me down onto the wing of the plane.

"That was amazing!" He breathed. "Terrifying, but amazing! Never do five loop-de-loops in a row again, please!" he swayed a little. I giggled.

"I told you you'd regret flying with me." I chided him.

"You never mentioned flying upside down..." Ed grumbled, looking even more nauseous than Al, as he crawled out of the second co-pilot's seat. I giggled again and waved to Pinako and Winry. I was going to jump off the wing but Den ran over and kept trying to jump up and join us.

"I think I'll hang out here..." I said dryly, inching away from Den. He's cute and all, but dogs scare the crap outta me. I like them better when they're asleep. Can't lick you to death. "I wanna keep my face..." Ed rolled his eyes and jumped off, leading Den away.

"Why are you so scared of Den?" Al asked, jumping down after Ed and holding his arms out for me. I shrugged and sat down so I could get off the wing.

"Try being attacked by a large, overly-friendly dog when you're my size. It's not fun." I said, placing my hands in Al's and sliding off the wing. "It's dogs in general, not just... DEN!!" I screamed at the charging dog. I leapt into Al's arms, whimpering. Ed came running over.

"sorry." he grinned.

"Bull." I snapped. Al dumped me in Ed's arms.

"There you go. Happy birthday." he said sarcastically. "Your reward for "accidentally" letting Den near Asher." Al smirked and sauntered off.

"What if I don't want it?" Ed called after him. "Can I get a refund?" Was he trying to piss me off? I smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"This item is non-returnable." I hissed. He sighed and put me down.

"If you're gonna go back to Central, you should leave soon." Winry said as we joined them. Ed groaned.

"No thank you." He slumped against a tree, one hand gripping Den's collar.

"C'mon, brother. It's not that bad in Central." Al said.

"It's not Central he's nervous about seeing. It's the colonel." I said, teasing him again. He glared daggers at me, blushing slightly.

"you're crazy." Ed grumbled.

"You know, when someone picks on you, it means they secretly like you." I said, clasping my hands behind my back. He flushed bright red. "And from the look of it, I'm guessing you like him too!" I laughed. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "what, your comeback fall short?" I teased.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!! Besides, you're shorter than I am so there." he crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. I ran away from the overly-friendly-with-me-for-some-weird-reason Den.


	16. Chapter 16

16: Hijacked

Al's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh as Asher scrambled up a tree, attempting to get away from Den.

"Can we go now?" she asked nervously.

"Peh. I don't wanna go back to central." Brother grumbled.

"Well, I do. I miss Riza. If you're not going I'm going by myself." she said. "...as soon as Den leaves me alone." Winry grabbed Den's collar and dragged him away. Asher gave a sigh of relief and leaned back, falling out of the tree. She got up and stomped over to the pile of random junk we took out of the plane and started steering the motorcycle over to the road.

"you can drive that?" Winry asked. Asher nodded.

"I'm sort of a Jack-Of-All-Trades. I'll do almost anything if I feel like it or if you pay me." Asher replied. "That's how I knew how to fix and fly the plane. Kinda... sorta...not really, but..." she trailed off.

"Wait, are you saying you have no idea how to fly that thing?" Ed demanded, pointing at the plane.

"Yep!" Asher grinned. She climbed on the motorcycle. "Are you coming or not?" she asked us. We stared at her. We went up in a plane with someone who had no flight experience, yet maneuvered the plane perfectly. To think that if she wasn't so lucky we would've crashed...

"you're such a little kid!" Brother growled.

"Growing old is mandatory. Growing up is optional." she retorted.

"That certainly applies to you brother." I mumbled.

"fine, I'll go! But not on that thing. We're taking a train." Brother said firmly.

"can I bring it with me?" Asher asked hopefully.

"no." Brother sighed, getting irritated.

"Pleeeease, Ed?" Asher begged, grabbing onto his arm and staring at him.

"c'mon, brother, let her bring it." I said.

"how are we going to fit it on the train?!" Brother raged, gesturing to it. Asher walked over to it, closed her eyes and concentrated. She clapped her hands then touched the motorcycle, causing it to shrink. She stuffed it in her pocket.

"problem solved!" she sang, dancing away to the house. I think she's the strangest person we've ever met. Weirdly childish one moment, then extremely mature the next. And despite what happened to her, she's still cheerful and smiling. I guess she tries not to dwell on her past. I would too, if I were her.

"What did she just do?" Brother asked as we followed Asher into the house.

"alchemy, it looks like. But I've never seen alchemy like that before. That white light is kinda odd." I said.

"Everything about her is weird." Brother said grumpily, turning away and blushing.

"yes, but that's why we like her. More so in your case." I teased. Teasing someone is hard when you're really jealous. I was starting to really like Asher too.

"shut up." he hissed. He picked up his pace, but I saw the small smile on his lips. He was completely in love with her and that made me a little angry.

Ed's P.O.V.

Al and I walked in the house, looking for Asher. I found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table eating something.

"Asher..." I started. She turned around and grinned. She was eating sugar straight from the bag with a spoon.

"Heh Heh... sugar... Want some?" she asked, jittery. I really hoped she didn't get a sugar buzz.

"no, I'm...good." I refused. She shrugged and put another spoonful in her mouth.

"your loss." She said. I stepped closer and saw the bag was half empty.

"did you eat that entire thing?!" I asked, bewildered and a little sick.

"what happened?" Al came running. I pointed to the small girl.

"she ate half a bag of sugar!" I cried. He held back a snicker. Asher walked over and shoved the empty bag in my face.

"all done!" she grinned. I wanted to puke. I have no problem with eating a lot of food, or other people eating a lot of food, but that empty bag of sugar hovering in front of my face made me nauseous. Asher giggled.

~On the train to Central~ Asher's P.O.V.

I kicked my legs, completely bored. Ed was sleeping, even though it was only two in the afternoon. Al went somewhere, I hadn't bothered to ask. Probably the bathroom or something. I was so bored, I took out the suitcase of clothes that were my size and looked through it. I pulled out an outfit and a huge grin spread across my face. Al came back and I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I said, taking the suitcase with me. Al nodded and sat on the bench we shared while Ed was off in la-la land. I ducked into a bathroom and started changing. A simple black dress with a cat tail and cat ears. I kept my boots and sweater. I adjusted the cat ears until they were perfect. I snuck back to our seat. Ed was snoring now, and Al was gazing dreamily out the window. Perfect.

"Weird..." Al muttered.

"al. Al!" I called. He turned his head in my direction. "Look, I'm a kitty!" I giggled, hyper from the sugar I scarfed earlier. His eyes grew wide and a huge smile broke out on his face. I noticed his hands tighten their grip on the edge of the seat, like he was trying to restrain himself. I walked closer. "it's okay. You're like Ed. I don't mind when you touch me." I assured him. He leapt up and hugged me, spinning me around.

"you're so cute!!" he cried. I giggled getting dizzy. "I'm definitely keeping you." He set me down and I swayed like a drunken sailor. "you okay?" he asked.

"Sugar plus moving train plus spinning equals a very dizzy and slightly nauseous but happy Asher." I giggled, falling on my butt. I have terrible balance. Al helped me up and guided me to the bench. I sat down and rested my head against the window. The train jerked forward, sending us to the floor. Ed rolled off his seat and landed on top of me.

"What the crap?" he asked sleepily. Al stood up, but I pulled him back down and held both boys close. I had a really bad feeling. Something very hot whizzed over our heads, blasting through the seats. Al was breathing quickly. Ed tapped my shoulder. I carefully looked around. Ed tapped me again. people were dazed, but not really harmed. Ed slapped me.

"what?!" I snapped, looking down at him. Instinctively, while protecting the guys, I had hugged Ed, pushing his face into my chest. I released my arms and quickly stood up. "sorry..." I muttered.

"I swear, I think this relationship is gonna kill me one day..." Ed grumbled, bright red. I heard something stomping around on the roof of our car. I climbed on the remnants of our seat and opened the window.

"what're you doing?" Al asked, worried.

"I heard something up on the roof. I'm gonna check it out." I started climbing out the window when someone grabbed my wrist.

"no. I'm not going to let you do something so dangerous." Ed said firmly.

"Says the reckless state alchemist." I said sarcastically.

"She has a point, brother." Al chimed in. Ed glared at him.

"One, you're supposed to be on my side." He said to Al. "Two, I'm being serious. You're too important to me to just let you waltz around the roof of a moving train. " My breath caught in my throat.

"Important how?" I demanded. Ed paused. I saw a thousand emotions flash through his eyes: concern, doubt, protectiveness(I don't know if that's an emotion, but...), anger, conflict, love, confusion...wait, did I just list love? He lowered his eyes.

"I want to find out about your alchemy...and how you got al's body back." he admitted. I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"you're... just using me?" I could barely get the words out.

"Brother, you didn't have to say that!" Al said, coming to my defense.

"it's fine Al." I said, trying to hold back tears. I failed and they escaped. "I shouldn't have gotten so attached... whatever I work so darn hard to build gets destroyed eventually... I'm sorry... I wasn't a good test subject!" I jerked my hand away and climbed onto the roof, where I sunk to my knees and sobbed. I thought I had endured the worst the world could dish out. I was wrong. So very wrong. The wind slashed at my skin and whipped my hair around my face wildly.

"What's wrong? Did someone break your heart?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw, through eyes clouded with tears, a talking palm tree? No, a person trying to imitate a palm tree? It looked like a boy, but dressed like a girl. It was herd to tell if it was a boy or a girl. But whatever it was, it was smirking.

"what do you care?" I asked bitterly, biting my lip. It crouched down and took my face in it's hands.

"I care because it's what I was told to do. Not because I want to. I'm supposed to be hijacking this train, but if I lose you in the process I'll wind up dead." It said grimly. "you're Ashling Van Carter, are you not?"

I nodded. "I am. Who're you?" I asked, trying not to cry. I failed again, letting tears run down my face. A tear fell on It's hand and It jerked it's hand away, fear written all over it's face.

"I'm Envy." It said, staring at It's hand, then at me. Envy suddenly glared

and tackled me, creating a hole in the roof of the train.


	17. Chapter 17

17: Battle

I landed hard on the ground beneath me, the wind getting knocked out of me. Envy leaped backwards off me and laughed. I just let my body lie limply on the ground while I pondered what to do. I clapped my hands and touched my neck, activating my voice alchemy. I started singing Crashed by Daughtry. I felt my power swirl around my body as I slowly stood up.

"what're you doing?" Envy asked. I kept singing and charged at him, knocking him to the ground. I saw the supernova-esque formation of my power and blasted Envy with it. He flew through the wall into the next car, knocking over Ed in the process. Like I really cared right now. Al stood against the wall, staring at me. I danced/floated into the car, waiting for Envy to get up. It's no fun when your target is on the ground not putting up a fight.

"Asher?..." I heard Al stutter. I kept singing as Envy got up, morphed into a small dragon and charged at me. At the last second I thrust out my hands, making my powers explode a little and sending Envy into the far wall. He got up again and tried charging, but I let my powers explode completely, aiming it at Envy. He was blasted through the next three cars and out the window, left to go wherever. My powers died down as I finished the song. I walked over to the damaged cars and fixed them, then went to stand by Al as the train pulled to a stop.

"What... what did you do?" Ed wheezed, stumbling over to us. I glared at him and averted my eyes.

"I saved your sorry butt, that's what I did. Be grateful. Next time I won't be so cautious as to control my power to the extent I did." I said snidely as I picked up my suitcase and got off the train. Riza was waiting for me...us...whatever.

"Asher, wait!" I heard Ed call. I turned sharply to Riza.

"I'm going to take that stupid state alchemist exam." I said firmly. She smiled and nodded.

"there's a car outside. Mustang wanted me to pick you three up." she said, leading us outside.

"Asher..." Ed started, grabbing my wrist. I jerked it back and punched him in the nose.

"why bother talking to someone you're only using for an experiment? It could fail and you'll lose something bigger than an arm or a leg." I hissed bitterly.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Mess with me and I'll kill you." I snarled. He looked scared and hid behind Al, shaking. I rolled my eyes and stormed after Riza. I threw my suitcase into the car and climbed in, glaring out the window. I made the mistake of glancing at the rearview mirror. Riza caught my eye and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed later and returned to glaring out the window.

Ed's P.O.V.

I really screwed up. Asher was mad at me, and that made me mad at myself. When she asked how important she was to me, I panicked. I said the wrong thing (like most guys tend to do, me being a guy after all) and pissed her off. Now she didn't even look at me.

"I think you should sit in the middle." I told Al, who nodded understandingly.

"You screwed it up, so you have to make it better. Don't drag me into it." he hissed at me before getting in the car. I hung my head and followed suit. The awkward silence in the car was suffocating and I could not be more relieved to arrive at HQ, even if I did have to see that smug face of the colonel. I figured Asher was worse than him right now.

"Good, you're all here. I..." the colonel started. I guess even a heartless jerk like him can feel the tension in the room. You could've cut it with a toothpick, it was so thick. "Did something happen? Why isn't Alphonse here? Who're you?" he asked Al.

"I'm Alphonse, sir." Al said. "We don't know how, but Asher..." he stopped.

"I...gave him his body back.... I don't know how....but I did." Asher said through gritted teeth. "Please excuse me for a moment or two." she hissed before walking out of the room.

"I guess you won't be needing the Philosopher's stone anymore." the colonel said, folding his hands.

"Crap!!" I heard Asher yell, slamming her fist into the wall. She started cursing at herself, at me, at life itself, attacking the wall furiously. "Why does everything always get screwed up when I'm around?!" she yelled. I felt awful. I slumped on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I wanted to cry.

"Lover's spat?" I heard the colonel whisper over Asher's ranting. I glared at him.

"Don't even think about that crap." I growled. Havoc opened the door slightly and poked his head in the room.

"Colonel, there's a girl crying out here." he said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. I fell off the couch and buried my face in the floor. I made her cry. I'm terrible.

"I'll take care of it." Al said quickly, ducking out of the room.

Al's P.O.V.

"Asher are you okay?" I asked gently. Asher was leaning against the wall. She let her feet give out and slumped into a shaking ball, crying into her knees. She shook her head "no" and sobbed.

"No, Al, I'm not okay. It hurts. It feels like there's a black hole inside me, sucking away everything I have and leaving me broken and empty." she said, her voice breaking. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She calmed down a little.

"I could say something about how boys grow out of that sort of thing, but in Ed's case, I highly doubt it." I said. She laughed a little and leaned against my shoulder, crying silently.

"...I'm sorry..." she said after a few minutes.

"For what?" I asked, confused. She sighed deeply.

"For screwing up your lives." She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"...When I was recovering from my heart surgery, Ed told me that even though he felt really bad about giving you that armor for a body, it was pretty useful in a fight because you never got tired or anything. I made you vulnerable again. He won't be able to fix you if something really bad happens to you." She started crying again. "I'm just one big mess, always ruining other people's lives, completely destroying my own. Everything always seems to go wrong when I'm around. That's why I try not to get too attached to people. Because this happens." she sobbed. I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt. I felt kinda useless and completely torn. Part of me hated seeing Asher so sad, but the other part was glad she was mad at Brother.

"I know one thing that went right in our lives." I offered.

"What?" she asked dejectedly.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We met you." Asher pulled away and gazed at me, confused. I wiped her face with the back of my hand.

"Right now, I think I like you more than Ed." Asher said, hugging me again. I didn't care if people walked by and saw us sitting here in the hall. Normally I would've but right now I didn't.

"Why's that?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"You're sweet. You're not demanding or obnoxious or uptight. You're very easy to get along with and I feel very comfortable around you." she rambled, playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled to myself.

"Asher?" I asked.

"What?" she looked up at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Uhhh... would you...mind if...I said...I think I'm falling in love with you?" I blushed more and looked away. She kissed my cheek lightly.

"I don't mind at all." she said softly, resting her head on my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

18: Rivalry

Asher's P.O.V.

What am I gonna do? Ed practically broke my heart, but I think I still like him. I always liked Al, but now he said he was falling in love with me! Oh dear.... and I said I didn't mind. I don't really. I mean, Al's really sweet and nice and would be the perfect boyfriend, but Ed's... Ed. I don't know, there's just something about Ed I find irresistible. I had never been anyone's object of desire(I couldn't think of a better term) and suddenly I had two people wanting me- and they were brothers no less! I'm so dead...

"Asher..." Riza said from above us. I jumped up and stepped away from Al, who did the same thing. We both blushed. "Ed wants to talk to you." I felt all the color drain from my face as quickly as it had got there.

"oh..." was all I could say. I stepped into the room and was bombarded with apologies.

"Asher I'm soo sorry when you asked me how important you were to me on the train I panicked and said the wrong thing which makes sense since I'm a guy and guys often screw up allot and say the wrong things at the wrong time but I want you to know that I'm really sorry and you mean more to me than you know!!" Ed said in one breath. I blinked. He stood in front of me, breathing hard from his sudden confession, his face flushed. I blinked again and giggled.

"you idiot. It's gonna take more than simple words to repair what's left of my heart." I chuckled dryly.

"Brother, let's go. Riza said the colonel wants to talk to Asher." Al said, joining us in the room. He tugged on Ed's arm and they left the room. Riza remained outside.

"Hawkeye tells me you want to be a state alchemist." Mustang started. I nodded, already uncomfortable.

"yeah. I do." I replied. Mustang motioned for me to come closer. I repositioned myself from the doorway to in front of his desk. "is that a problem?"

"no, no, not at all. Very intriguing, actually. Very few people become state alchemists, and even fewer females. It won't be easy, though. Are you sure you want to take the exam?" he asked, leaning forward on his desk.

"Positive." I hissed. I hated being alone with this man. He looked like a pervert. He smirked and stood up, making me feel very small. He sauntered over to stand in front of me, leaning over me and making me verrrrrrry uncomfortable. He put his lips near my ear.

"good." he whispered. I felt my face heat up insanely as he licked my cheek. I was so scared I couldn't move. That worked to my disadvantage. He slid his hands up my back, picked me up and placed me on his desk, where he continued licking me like I was some lollipop or something. My mind refused to work and my body was as limp as a rag dolls. It was happening again. I had managed to keep my virginity last time and I didn't want to come close to losing it again. My brain kick started and I kicked Mustang really hard where I knew it would hurt him. He doubled over and I hurried out of the room.

"Asher, what--" Riza started. I leaned against the door, crying. She hugged me and I cried really hard.

"I *sob* hate him!*sob* I..." I choked, crying so hard talking was almost impossible. This is major, since I don't really believe in "impossible". Anything is possible if you want it enough.

"Riza, what happened?" I heard Al ask.

"Asher go with Al, okay?" Riza asked calmly. I nodded and sniffled, walking quickly to Al and throwing myself at him, crying more. I heard yelling and gunshots which made me flinch. Al tried soothing me, but I continued soaking his shirt. Riza came out soon and was putting a gun back in its holster.

"Asher..." Al started. "can you let go please? Your nails are kinda digging into my skin." I let my hands fall to my sides.

"Asher, if he ever does anything like that again, use this." Riza said, handing me a gun. "A couple bullets near his head should work."

"I don't know how to use a gun." I said. I wiped my face for the zillionth time today.

"nonsense." Riza said, walking away and facing me. "Shoot me." I blinked.

"What?" I asked. I felt my arm tingle as my hand pulled the gun out of its holster, completely against my will. I stared at my hand as I fingered the trigger, unable to stop.

"Asher what are you doing?" Al asked, grabbing my arm. I turned my head towards him. I know I looked scared, and he had a similar expression on his face.

"I don't ... know. I can't...stop..." I stuttered. My arm started shaking from me trying to stop it from pulling the trigger and from someone else trying to make me pull it.

"do it." I heard a voice echo in my head. I struggled to release the gun.

"Why?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Asher?" Al asked again.

"Pull the trigger." the voice commanded. I shook my head.

"Why? I don't want... to..." I whispered. My body hurt from trying to resist. I felt my finger tighten its grip.

"Asher?" Riza asked, coming over.

"please... get away... from me..." I croaked, my arm moving to aim the gun at Riza's head.

"Asher, what are you doing?" I heard Ed's voice. I tried turning my head to see him, but my body was locked in place. I felt my eyes spasm and my vision was getting blurry around the edges of my eyes. Someone grabbed my arm with both hands. One was very cold. "drop the gun, Asher!"

"I... can't... I have no... control......" I stuttered.

"do it. Kill her. Pull the trigger, Ashling." the voice ordered, getting irritated.

"no... get out... of.... my head...." I begged. I felt tears run down my cheeks. My hand was shaking badly and my body hurt insanely. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. A man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth walked in the hall way and stopped when he saw us. I glanced at him and he cocked his head to the side like a dog listening to a high-pitched sound.

"Pull the trigger. Kill her. Do it. You can't resist forever." the voice growled.

"Havoc! Get over here and help us!" Ed cried, still trying to lower my arm. Riza was trying to pry the gun from my hand.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little girl like that?" Havoc chuckled as he walked over. I felt my arm move.

"Obey me!!" the voice raged.

"No!" I cried. The gunshot sounded like thunder in my head, the red blood was the brightest color as it splattered on the floor. I watched the gun fall from my hands in slow motion. I brought my hands to my face, horrified. I shot Havoc in the head. I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

19: Dangerous Games

Ed's P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast, I was still trying to understand everything. Asher had pulled a gun on Riza, then shot Havoc. For the short time I knew her, I knew she'd never do anything like that. She'd spew empty threats like there was no tomorrow, but she wouldn't act on them. Still, there was something wrong with her. She looked like she was trying not to shoot, when the gun was clearly aimed for a fatal shot through the head. At the last second she pulled the gun away from Riza and shot Havoc, clipping his ear. She passed out two seconds after.

"I want you boys to take Asher to my dorm. Keep an eye on her and be careful. She wasn't herself when she pulled the trigger and she might still be that girl." Riza ordered as she dragged Havoc to the infirmary.

"Something is really wrong here. She would never do that." Al mused. I picked Asher up off the floor and followed him down the hall to the dorms.

"did you see her eyes?" I asked after a short pause. Al looked at me.

"you mean the way they...changed?" he asked. I nodded. Her eyes looked like a fuzzy hologram. Y'know, the old stuff that freaks out and gets all jittery and flashes in and out of focus. I shook my head. there was no way Asher could be dangerous..... not just to an enemy, but to us.

Roy's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth in my office, beating myself up mentally. Why did I do that? What was wrong with me? I heard a gunshot outside and went to investigate. Riza was dragging Havoc, who was bleeding from his head, towards the infirmary. The Elric brothers went in the opposite direction, carrying an unconscious Asher.

"what happened?" I asked, joining Riza.

"Asher shot Havoc." she said bluntly.

"Why me?" Havoc whined pitifully. I rolled my eyes.

"why did she do that?" I inquired, feeling slightly guilty.

"I'm not sure. Colonel..." she started.

"Y-yes?" I asked, ready to get scolded.

"She's dangerous. Be careful around her and don't piss her off." she warned me as she motioned for me to open the door since her hands were full with Havoc. I obliged, feeling useless. She put Havoc on a bed and talked to the nurse on call.

"why does this sort of stuff always happen to me?" Havoc whined, wincing from the pain in his ear.

"I don't know..." I muttered, staring out the window. I had a really strong feeling that something big was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

Asher's P.O.V.

I woke up in a dark room. It was a little after ten-thirty at night. I was wearing a plain black dress and black flats. I looked out the window and saw Envy. I suppressed a scream. He opened the window and quietly approached me.

"You missed." He hissed, slapping me. I stared at him, stunned.

"what?" I asked, confused. I rubbed my stinging cheek. He got really close to me and growled.

"Master Niflheim ordered you to kill Riza Hawkeye. Why did you disobey?" I flinched at the harshness in his voice.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I said, utterly confused.

"you need to calm down, Envy. Remember, she knows next to nothing." a female voice said from the window. Lust sat on the windowsill, Gluttony and several other people I didn't recognize congregating next to her.

"That's why we should educate her!" He hissed, grabbing the front of my simple black dress.

"Careful, Envy. We'll all be killed if you harm the princess." A man that looked like a major player chided.

"Shut up Greed!" Envy hissed.

"The master was practicing his control over you, Princess. You've been in the outside world far too long and have forgotten the way of the Homunculi. You've forgotten how to kill and learned how to feel emotions other than hatred and desire" Lust said, walking over to stand behind Envy. "if you resist his commands, you'll suffer. This is a dangerous game, and you are one player we cannot afford to lose." She bowed. The others followed suit, except Envy. He released his grip on my dress and looked away.

"control over me? You mean, like...possession?" I asked.

"More like... he can take over your mind and body, but he isn't actually inside your body like possession." the one they called Greed clarified.

"oh...... why me?" I shifted my weight.

"you're the Master's daughter." Gluttony grinned. I blinked. Someone messed with the doorknob and the Homunculi vanished. I shot out of bed, breathing hard. Memories of earlier flashed through my head, along with that nightmare. I freaked out and threw a pillow at the wall.

"no. It's not true. I can't be a Homunculus. I didn't do any of that." I said, trying to tell my memories what I wanted to be true. The stupid voice in the back of my head kept saying that I shouldn't be around, that next time someone might die, not just get hurt. I kept throwing things around, trying to get the voice to shut up. My psychic powers kicked in and things started flying around the room, completely trashing the place. Whoever lived in here would kill me when I came to my senses. So many things were running through my brain- the nightmare, shooting Havoc, Ed breaking my heart, Al's confession, what Mustang did.... I didn't know what to do.

"I... am so stupid!" I growled at myself, curling up in a corner of the room to sulk pitifully. Someone entered the room. From the different sounding footsteps, I guessed it was Ed, one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

"Asher?" he called. I heard him crawling over what I threw across the room, slipping on something and landing hard on the ground. "are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!" I cried, getting up and facing him. He was shirtless and his hair was wet and unbound, so I'm guessing he just got out of a shower or something. "how can I be alright after what happened today?" I raged, climbing over stuff to get outside into the hall. I heard Ed follow me.

"Asher, talk to me. I want to help make things better." Ed pressed. I tripped on something and fell on my face. Ed grabbed my arm and helped me off the floor. I jerked it away and wandered out into the hall.

"Yeah right." I said bitterly. "I'll believe that when I see it." He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling me in for a hug.

"Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you." he begged.

"God dang it, Edward! I'm dangerous! Didn't you see what I did earlier? You should just leave me alone. perhaps you'll live longer. I'm incapable of maintaining a normal relationship! Don't you get it?!" I yelled, not caring that everyone was sleeping, or trying to. "if you get too involved with me you'll die!!"

"you're so stupid..." Ed grumbled. "you always turn a blind eye to others! Sometimes I think you forget other people have feelings too!" he yelled, his voice as loud as mine.

"From my experiences, they don't! I've only met a few people who have feelings, but they turn me away and leave me broken! I'd rather be blind than broken, Edward!" I yelled. Ed slammed his automail into the wall, creating a small hole.

"dang it, Ashling, you're not blind!! Can't you see that I love you?!!" he yelled while looking at the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

20: Training

I stared at Ed, happy and scared at the same time. I was so happy when he said he loved me, but scared that it meant he would never again have the life he knew. And I don't mean that in the good way. He was throwing away his chance at normality for a life of suffering and pain, more so than he knows already. I clenched my fists and looked at my shoes.

"prove it." I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" he asked.

"if you really love me then prove it!" I screamed. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into him, kissing me. At first I didn't know what to do, but my brain clicked and I kissed him back. He poured his heart and soul into this one kiss. it wasn't forceful or rough. It was gentle, almost hesitant, and passionate. I let my arms lock around his neck. He pulled away and just held me.

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. Even if it kills me." He said, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and stood there until he pushed me away a little. "see? You're not unlovable." He grinned, lifting my face with his finger.

"Ed... would it be okay if I said I love you too?" I asked softly. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Of course it's okay." He chuckled. I sighed and leaned against him, very tired. Before I knew it he had slouched against the wall, sliding to the floor with me in his lap and we were sound asleep.

"Get up." someone kicked me in the ribs, waking me up. I made muffled sounds and buried my face in Ed's chest, trying to go back to sleep. "I said get up!" they said right in my ear. I twitched and saw Caroline's face three centimeters from mine. I screamed.

"What happened?" Ed asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"That happened." I wheezed, pointing to Caroline. He groaned and clunked his head against the wall.

"Riza wants you to meet her at the shooting range in ten minutes." Caroline chirped.

"Geh, go away! It's too early for perky peoples." I grumbled, shooing her away with my hand. She took the opportunity to grab it and started dragging me down the hall to the room I trashed last night.

"Sorry Ed! She'll be back later!" Caroline called over her shoulder. She pushed me into a bathroom and shoved a pile of clothes in my hands. "Hurry and change." she said, practically throwing me into a stall. I slid out of my dress and but on cargo pants, my boots and a tight-fitting black T-shirt.

"I look like a freakin' soldier!" I cried, stepping out of the stall and pointing at myself.

"this is the military." she rolled her eyes and proceeded to drag me to the shooting range.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked Riza, fifteen minutes later.

"I'm helping you get ready for your state alchemist exam. The colonel decided that you would have to fight him instead of taking the regular exam, though the written part will be the same. I'm helping you with precision and speed. Edward will help with your actual alchemy and your physical strength while Alphonse will help you study alchemy. It's all set." she recited. I groaned. Was this school or something?

"I feel like a freaking lab rat." I spat.

"how so?" Riza asked, showing me how to aim correctly.

"I don't know, I just do." I pulled out the two pistols Riza gave me and fired them simultaneously at the target. I missed horribly. I stuck them back in their holsters then tightened the belt cuz it was slipping down my hips.

"Select the area you want to attack first, then shoot, not the other way around." she instructed.

"in case you haven't noticed, I don't usually think before I act." I mumbled, recalling the incident with the fire a month or so ago.

"Impulse is often what gets people severely injured or even killed." Riza commented.

"Impulse is what saved Ed's fat butt." I hissed, trying again. Both bullets hit the target's head. I pumped my fist in the air victoriously.

"Sorry...I'm late.... Ed..." I wheezed, one hour later. He stopped tapping his foot.

"Why are you late?" he asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I got lost." I admitted. He rolled his eyes and pushed me inside the library.

"First, we study. Then we go outside and I beat the crap outta you." He grinned, pushing me into a chair. "stay." he ordered.

"I'm not a dog!" I protested. He ignored me and wandered off. I let my head fall to the table and prayed I would turn invisible so I wouldn't have to study.

"Wake up! We didn't even start yet!" Ed said, plunking a huge stack of books on the table, making me jolt up.

"Do I hafta?" I whined. He sat down across from me and propped his feet up on the table, pushing the books towards me.

"read." was all he said. I groaned and stood up. He did the same and walked over to my side of the table, clapped his hands and touched the chair I occupied a moment before. Two second later I was strapped to the chair, unable to get up. "read." he repeated. "One hour."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"I know. I hate you too." He retorted. I smiled to myself. Five pages into the book, I stopped reading.

"Ed?" I asked. He lazily opened one eye.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

21: Confrontation

Ed's P.O.V.

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. Asher had been in the bathroom for the past three minutes. How long does a girl take in there?

"I'm getting old, you know!" I called impatiently.

"'Scuse me. I had business to take care of. Stuff you shouldn't know about." She snapped, rubbing her neck.

"what stuff?" I asked. She gave me a weird look.

"girl stuff." She replied.

"be more specific." I argued.

"No!" she retorted, appalled.

"please tell me!" I begged. "it's gonna bug me for the rest of my life if I don't find out!"

"god, you're so immature sometimes!" She said. "I'm not telling you! You'll regret it."

"Pleeeeeeeeease! Please tell me! If you tell me I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" I pleaded.

"I'm on my period." She said bluntly.

I blinked several times. "I don't wanna know that!!" I cried, my face heating up.

"you're the one who asked!" Asher stomped her foot like a little kid. "I told you you'd regret it!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Al said, strutting down the hall.

"She's telling me stuff I don't wanna know!" I accused, pointing at her.

"you're the one who asked what I was doing! You shouldn't be asking that sort of question!" She raged. Al grabbed us in a head lock and clonked our heads together.

"cut it out. I didn't get to sleep very well last night, thanks to you two, so I'd really appreciate it if you put a sock in it until you get outside away from everyone else." Al growled. We cowered in fear.

"y-yes, Al." I squeaked, dragging Asher back to the library. Ten minutes into a book, Asher's head fell on the table.

"I'm bored!" she whined. "isn't there anything interesting to read in here?" She threw the book aside and clutched her head. "my brains are gonna explode from boredom!"

"you're the one who wanted to be a state alchemist." I chided her. She glared at me.

"not everyone is a freakin' prodigy like you." she snarled. I smiled a smug little grin.

"yer just jealous." I teased. She grabbed my feet and flung them up, making me fall over and get tangled up in my chair.

"I'm taking a nap." She stated, folding her arms and resting her head on them.

"work comes before rest." I said.

"not according to the dictionary." she mumbled. I couldn't argue with that. "besides, if all you do is work, you'll end up like colonel pervert." She looked at me.

"you look different today." I said, observing her.

"Well, I am dressed like a soldier." she mumbled. I shook my head.

"it's not your clothes..." I said, trying to figure it out. She sighed and pulled a hairband out of her hair, undoing her ponytail. "Wait!!" I cried, making her jump.

"what?" she asked, annoyed.

"Put your hair back the way it was!" I said, really excited for no real reason.

"o...k..." she said, pulling her hair away from her face. "are you on something?"

"bingo!" I exclaimed.

"What the crap kinda drug is bingo?" she asked bluntly.

"No, I figured out why you looked different today. Your hair was pulled back. I'm so used to seeing it almost cover your face that you look really different when you do stuff with it." I cried, pointing at her.

"Ed, are you on crack?" She inquired seriously.

"no." I replied.

"Then will you stop spazzing already?! It's getting annoying and I'm trying to read." she dramatically started reading a book, just opening it to a random page and pretending to read.

Asher's P.O.V.

"I wonder how he's doing..." I mused.

"hm?" Ed mumbled. I had actually finished part of a book, even though it made no sense cuz I just flipped to a random page and started reading. Apparently he had fallen asleep.

"the guy I shot. I wonder if he's okay." I clarified. Ed stretched and yawned, reminding me of a cat.

"Havoc? He's fine. You didn't shoot him where it would kill him.... what was up with that anyway?" he asked, getting serious.

"what?" I asked. He leaned forward and lowered his voice.

"Why did you try to shoot Riza, then shoot Havoc?" he demanded.

"I...I don't know... I just heard a voice inside my head telling me to kill Riza. I tried not to, I really did, but he wouldn't let me stop. he told me over and over to pull the trigger, to kill her and I was doing all I could not to and when I finally got enough control to move the gun....he made me shoot. I just don't... Ed... I'm scared of myself..." I mumbled. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm scared that I might really hurt someone one day..." he came over to my side of the table and gently kissed me.

"it's okay to be scared. I'll be here for you, no matter what. Even if that means I might die, to be honest I wouldn't want to be killed by anyone other than you." He muttered, hugging me. I giggled softly. "what's so funny?" he asked.

"you're just a big softie underneath it all, aren't you?" I smiled. He sighed dramatically.

"don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked. I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye.

"I won't." I promised, kissing his neck,


	22. Chapter 22

22: Dream Weaving

"So when do I have to take the test?" I asked, changing the subject.

"End of the week." Ed said. I groaned.

"that's three days from now!" I griped. "can we go outside?"

"you're extremely fickle today." Ed muttered.

"not my fault." I sighed, trying to pull him out of his chair. He is extremely heavy. Or I'm pathetically weak. Probably the second option.

"Alright. time to kick your butt." He grinned, leading the way so I wouldn't get lost again.

"you're the one whose butt will be kicked." I snapped.

"Sure, sure. whatever you say." He shrugged. I kicked his butt, right in the middle. "Gah!! What did you do that for?!"

"I told you I'd kick your butt." I giggled.

"it was a figure of speech!" He growled, rubbing his butt. I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm a rather literal person." I grinned, walking in front of him. "...sometimes."

Ed's P.O.V.

God that girl is weird. Sometimes I wonder if she even has a brain. Then again.... her weirdness is part of what I like about her.

"Asher, wait! You're gonna get lost again." I called after her.

"hey Ed. You wanna see something really cool?" She asked when I caught up. I tilted my head a little in curiosity.

"What is it?" I asked. She grinned mischievously.

"I call it Dream Weaving." she said.

"Dream Weaving?" I asked, confused. She nodded. "What's that?"

"shut up and watch." she ordered.

"Mmmkay..." I responded. She pulled out an ipod and stared at it for a while, before putting it back in her pocket. She clapped her hands and touched her throat, activating her voice alchemy. Then she started singing a song I listened to quite often. Love like Winter, by A.F.I., whatever that stood for.

"Warn your warmth to turn away. Here it's December every day. Press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll say... for of sugar and ice I am made, I am made..." We walked down the hallway, keeping the beat with our footsteps. It started snowing out of nowhere. When she got to the chorus, the whole place transformed into a snowy forest.

"it's in the blood, it's in the blood. I met my love before I was born. He wanted love, I taste of blood. He bit my lip and drank my war from years before, from years before." I found myself singing along to the "it's in the blood" parts and any other background vocals.

"she exhales vanilla lace. I barely dreamt her yesterday. Read the lines in the mirror through the lipstick trace: "por siempre" She said "it seems you're somewhere far away." to his face." snow swirled around us crazily, reflecting in her eyes as she twirled and danced to the music, which seemed to come from her body.

"it's in the blood, it's in the blood. I met my love before I was born. She wanted love, I taste of blood. She bit my lip and drank my war from years before, from years before." I shivered from the cold. Snow was piling on our heads, but Asher shook her head in time to the music, adding to the amazing effect and thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Love like winter....oh...oh... love like winter....winter...3 4!!" She sang, throwing herself into it. The snow continued falling, only it was black.

"it's in the blood, it's in the blood. I met my love before I was born. She wanted love, I taste of blood. she bit my lip and drank my war from years before, from years before..." she walked up to me, keeping the beat and when the music stopped, everything went back to normal.

"wow..." was all I could say. She giggled and brushed snow off my head. "that was... kinda freaky, but really cool." the snow on her head was melting and dripped down her face. She looked really pretty.

"I told ya so!" she laughed. She clapped and de-activated her alchemy.

"you're a really good singer." I said, blushing slightly. She chuckled and gazed at me.

"not really. I just put a lot of passion and energy into it. That's what gets people excited, not my singing itself." she said, freakishly modest. I folded my arms and shook my head.

"nope. You're good." I said firmly. She smiled a little and blushed. "come to think of it, that's the first time I really heard you sing." I thought out loud.

"well, I'm just glad you liked it." She said softly. Jeez, she was acting weird today... more so than usual. I mean... she didn't seem like herself. She was being weird, but in a completely different way. Ugh, this is making my head hurt.

"L-let's go." I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside. People were looking at us weirdly and Asher was blushing and looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"people keep looking at us like we're a couple." she said in a hushed tone. I realized I was still holding her hand.

"aren't we?" I asked stupidly. She looked up at me and blushed harder.

"I-I don't know. Are we?" She was bright red and getting redder. "I mean... y-you said... that... but you never asked me to be your girlfriend or anything, s-so I guess...I forgot where I was going with that." She sighed.

"you're accusing me of an empty confession?" I demanded playfully. It is so much fun to make her flustered.

"What?! N-no! I-I just...!!" she stuttered. I chuckled and kissed her forehead gently.

"then will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I heard a squeak.

"O-okay." she replied. We continued on our way outside and eventually she laced her fingers through mine.


	23. Chapter 23

23: What is Love?

Envy's P.O.V.

I walked aimlessly around the massive castle, completely bored. I stopped in front of a locked room, one that nobody tried opening. it was forbidden. Greed kept spewing tales about how there's a huge monster in that room, Wrath was almost always screaming about a giant candy store. Gluttony, as expected, thought it had a bunch of food inside. Lust didn't care, and neither did Pride. Sloth knew, but wouldn't tell anyone. I reclined against the wall and stared at the door.

"what are you doing, Envy?" Sloth asked. God that woman could be creepy.

"staring at the door. What did it look like, I was doing ballet?" I hissed sarcastically. Sloth chuckled lightly.

"do you want to know what's behind the door?" she whispered in my ear. I perked up.

"Yeah!" I cried, over-eager and totally out of character.

"The princess's memories." was all she said.

"what? What the crap kinda answer is that?!" I raged. Sloth had disappeared. I shrugged it off and slowly approached the door, putting my head against it. I faintly heard muffled fizzing, like a TV screen that has that weird black and white twitchy stuff on it. I picked up a frequency and someone started talking. It was very soft and incoherent, but I strained to listen. Only muffled voices. I sighed and punched the door. I resumed my wandering around the castle.

Come to think of it, I never really learned where this castle is. Anytime any of us need to leave, we're teleported out. None of us had walked in the fields of flowers surrounding the castle(not that I would. only gay men skip through flowers) or gone into the forest nearby. And the purple sky was really getting to me. What kind of place has a purple sky?...all the freakin time?? And it randomly rains and snows , even when there are no clouds in the sky. Where am I????

"envy..." Greed called. I groaned and shuffled over to where everyone was conversing lightly.

"What?" I snapped. I was pissed for being torn from my stroll around the castle.

"We're almost ready to bring the princess back. You must make sure she doesn't cling to anything in particular from outside the castle, otherwise she won't come." Greed said.

"yeah yeah yeah. I know already." I spat. "I just don't want to hurt her...." I muttered under my breath.

"Envy?" Gluttony asked.

"Are you alright? You're not acting like your usual, spiteful self." Lust asked. I glared.

"I'm fine!!" I screamed.

"Envy's in love!!" Wrath screamed, dragging out the word love. I felt my face heat up and I stormed out of the room. No. No, that is not possible. How could I be in love? And with that girl, no less? But... even thinking about her made my stomach get all knotted and upset. Why did I want her so bad? I didn't just want to piss off Fullmetal, I wanted her. I wanted to take her and make her mine. I want her to belong to me.

"Gegh!! What is wrong with me?!?!?! I never act like this!!" I yelled randomly, slamming my head into the nearest object. I rammed my head against the wall repeatedly, trying to erase those thoughts. Wrath's comment kept running in neurotic circles in my head. Was I really in love with the princess? Lust sidled up to me.

"let's get going. We do have a bit of a schedule to stick to." She said, gesturing for me to follow. We were teleported out of the castle to somewhere in central.

Al's P.O.V.

"you- you're gonna kill him if you do that!" I wheezed. Asher grinned sheepishly and extended her hand.

"sorry?" she offered. She was small, but she had immense power. I had been knocked around like a rag doll while she let her powers go crazy. Brother was clapping slowly.

"don't encourage her! She could get arrested for murder!" I cried, standing up.

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Brother apologized half-heartedly. I glared at him.

"Actually, when I fight him, I planned to sing." she admitted. I gave her a blank stare." My alchemy is connected to my voice, right, and the only way to make it work really is to continuously do something with my voice, so I thought about singing." she explained.

"It still doesn't make sense." I sighed "okay, what song?" I asked, changing the subject to one that made a bit more sense. Just a little bit.

"False pretense." she replied. I nodded, recalling the song on the ipod thing she gave me.

"Okay..." I said. I sighed and sat down next to brother. "Your turn." I grumbled. He jumped up and began instructing Asher. She complained, but started doing push-ups anyway. Or... wanna-be push ups.

"You can't even lift yourself off the ground properly!" Brother cried.

"Shut up." Asher grumbled. Brother crouched down and put his fist under her chin.

"Touch your nose to my fist." he said. I think I heard Asher cuss at him. "Keep your butt down." He instructed. Asher flopped on the ground.

"I can't do any more!" she whined. "I'm pathetic; just leave me to suffer at the hands of a pyromaniac!!"

"No! I promised Riza that I'd help you and that's what I'm gonna do!" he retorted. Asher rolled over onto her back and made a face at him. "Get up."

"I don't wanna!" she whined, acting like a little kid.

"You're hopeless..." he muttered, giving up.

"I am Asher. Hear me roar!" she giggled randomly. Brother gave her a WTF? Look. She sat up and unzipped her pant legs, removing the bottom parts to make shorts.

"What are you doing now?" Brother asked nervously.

"It's hot." She replied, taking off her T-shirt so she was in a tank-top and shorts. I let a growl escape my lips. I hated seeing them so close together like that. Which was odd, because I like both of them, but seeing them together made my stomach hurt. I got up and walked away, not really caring if they noticed or not.

"Someone's jealous." A voice sang. I turned and glared at Aya, who reclined casually against the building.

"So what?" I spat. She giggled and walked over to me.

"Nothing. I was just noticing." she grinned before walking away.

"I haven't forgiven you for the fire!" I called after her. She turned around and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat. I resumed walking, going back to our dorm. I flopped angrily on my bed and picked up my pillow, rolling on my back and tossing it into the air. Everything seemed to be pissing me off.

"Why does my heart hurt so much?" I asked. No one gave me an answer. Maybe I really was in love with Asher. But, she liked brother. She sure made that obvious.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Al, are you okay?" Asher asked from the other side. "May I come in?"

"It's open." I replied. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are you okay?" she repeated. "You looked mad earlier. Is something bothering you?" she sat down next to me, gazing at me gently. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"It's nothing." I grumbled, averting my eyes. Despite her scars, she had a really nice body and it clearly showed in her shorts and tank top.

"Don't be daft, Al. Something's wrong, I can see it. Please tell me what's bothering you." she pleaded gently.

"You..." I replied after a second or two.

"Me?" she asked. I nodded.

"You... and Brother. I told you I was falling in love with you, remember?" I muttered.

"Yeah... Al, what are you trying to say?" she responded. I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned around and kissed her so quickly she didn't even blink. Her mind caught up and she gasped. Consumed by desire, I forced her mouth open and explored it with my tongue. I felt her going weak and pushed her back until she was lying on the bed, me on top of her.

"alphonse?..." Brother asked from the doorway. I pulled away and met his horrified glare.


	24. Chapter 24

24: Broken

Ed's P.O.V.

Al looked up at me. I was paralyzed. I didn't want to hurt him, after all he is my brother, but I just wanted to rip him to shreds. Asher sat up slowly, trembling. She was crying.

"What did you do, Alphonse?" I demanded. He shrugged nonchalantly and stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I just kissed her. Nothing major." He replied.

"Why?" Asher asked, standing up. Al sighed.

"I told you I was falling in love with you. You said you didn't mind." he answered.

"yeah, that I didn't mind, not that I felt the same!" She cried, backhanding him and storming out of the room. Al brought his hand to his face and hung his head. "I love Ed, Alphonse. Not you." she spat before running down the hall.

"you're in love with her?" I asked slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're the same! I just got so jealous of how close you two are and I snapped. I didn't think it would go this far. I thought I'd just get over her, but I didn't. She's too.... amazing to just forget." Al retorted.

"I want you to forget that you ever kissed her. God, Al, she trusted you! You know what she went through and how hard it is for her to trust people! Why did you betray her?" I demanded, my voice rising in volume.

"I couldn't forget her, even if I tried! I was blinded by jealousy and didn't think about the consequences! I'm sorry!" He cried.

"don't apologize to me, apologize to her! She's the one you hurt more! Dammit, Al, equivalent exchange applies to more than just alchemy! The price for kissing her is paid with your suffering!" I raged.

"So, because of what I did, I'll have to suffer? If that's the price then I'll gladly pay it!" Al glared at me. "I hate you, Ed."

Asher's P.O.V.

I stood against the wall outside. It had been cloudy all day but rain started falling a little while ago, big, fat drops coming down in heavy sheets. Why does it always rain when something bad or depressing happens?

"stupid..." I muttered. I was angry at Al, at myself, at almost everything. I wanted to find a cardboard box and crawl inside and just sit there and be emo in my little emo box. Maybe I'll start cutting again too.

I pushed myself away from the wall and just stood in the middle of the courtyard-whatever. I didn't care if I got wet -- my intention was to get soaked.

"I did it again.... I ruined someone's life.... maybe I shouldn't be around anymore...." I mumbled out loud, glancing at my left wrist, tracing one particular scar that cut across it in a perfectly straight line absently with my finger.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm drenched!" someone called to someone else. Two people in military clothes darted inside the building. Water trickled down my face and my clothes were starting to stick to my skin.

"if I vanish, they'll get their lives back, right? They won't have to worry about me all the time, right?" I asked the sky. I felt broken, like something inside me had shattered and it was cutting me up inside. "why am I such a burden?" I asked, my voice softer.

I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket (where else would it be? it is a pocket knife) and fondled it gently, turning it over in my fingers. Instantly, memories of the past flashed through my brain.

"it's exactly the same as last time. Raining, broken lives, and a waste of space." I muttered, flicking the blade open. I positioned it directly over my old scar, hoping this time to cut the vein, not just knick it like last time.

I closed it and put it back in my pocket. Cutting was to cliché and it didn't work before, so why should I try again? I wanted to try something different. But I needed a bit of time to figure out what it would be.

"Asher!!" Ed's voice rang out in the distance.

"I guess you'll have to wait a little longer before I leave." I said to the sky. I heard someone's footsteps as they ran through puddles, frantically searching.

I shifted my weight to one foot and swung my other through the huge puddle forming beneath me, sending water into the air. I started dancing, randomly kicking the water and throwing myself around. Dancing helped ease the pain.

Ed's P.O.V.

I was completely drenched. I was gonna have a helluva time changing into dry clothes later. Why do I wear leather pants of all things? Why couldn't it be a jacket? I pushed my wet bangs out of my eyes and scanned the area, looking for Asher. Dang, she moved quick. I heard random splashing nearby and rounded the corner, stopping when I found who I was looking for.

Asher was dancing, kicking up water as she moved. Not the dancing she did when she Dream Wove or whatever but actual dancing with kicks and spins and flinging your body around. She wasn't exactly good, but it was fun to watch her. Every time she stepped or kicked, she sent water flying into the air, mixing with the rain falling. Overall, it created a rather charming effect. She slipped and fell into the huge puddle, not that it mattered because she was as soaked as I was. She combed her hair out of her face and leaned back until she was lying flat on the ground. Then she moved her arms and legs like you would when you're making a snow angel.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing?" I asked, standing over her. She glanced at me and folded her hands over her stomach.

"Getting wet." she sighed. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Are you okay?" I crouched down beside her. She pushed my knees and I fell back on my butt. She giggled a little.

"I could be better I suppose." She said somberly. Do you know where a good cardboard box is?" she asked randomly.

"Why do you need a box?" I asked. She let a small smile grace her lips.

"It's for my would-be emo box." she replied. I had no idea what she was talking about. "But really, I'm alright. I'm living proof of the term "grin and bear it" though I don't really grin all that much." she sat up and pulled her knees up, curling into a little ball. "I'll be fine." she said, staring off into space.

Asher's P.O.V.

"Uh... if you don't mind me asking... h-how was it?" Ed asked. I rested my head on my knees, turning it so I could look at him clearly.

"Completely different from you." I replied.

"Different? Different how?" he inquired. I sighed and thought about it.

"Let's see... I'll put it in terms of chocolate. You're a Lindor truffle and he's a Hershey bar." I said. "I like both, but the truffles are my absolute favorite, they're so yummy and smooth and creamy and the chocolate just melts in your mouth and it's like rainbows exploding in my brain." I gushed.

"I taste that good, huh? Exploding rainbows." he grinned.

"Well, I was originally going to say exploding shoe, but rainbows are more colorful and pretty." I smiled softly.

"Exploding shoe?" Ed repeated." Why does the shoe explode?"

"I saw it in a movie once. This guy threw this other guy's shoe and it went splodey!" I said, waving my arms around.

Ed sighed and stood up. "God you're weird." he said. I glared at him. He extended his hand and pulled me off the ground.

"Weird?" I asked. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"but that's what I like about you." He mumbled, his lips still pressed against mine.


	25. Chapter 25

25: Lust's Demise

Roy's P.O.V.

Major Glaciurs walked into my office and handed in her paperwork. To be honest, I forgot what I gave her. All I could think about was her amazing purple eyes.

"what are you gawking at?" she demanded. I felt my cheeks flush and I turned my head.

"nothing." I pressed my hands to my cheeks, trying to push the blood rushing to them back inside my head. It didn't work.

"right... are you sure you want to challenge Asher for her exam?" she asked cautiously.

"yeah. Why, is that a problem?" I turned back around to face her. She folded her arms and sighed.

"do you have any idea of the amount of power she has? And how dangerous it is?" she asked seriously.

"Rei, it's fine." I assured her.

"Oh, now we're on a first name basis? Anyway, Roy..." she stressed my name (as embarrassing as this is for a grown man to say) and made my heart skip a beat. "I don't think you could've made a stupider decision. Do you remember what you did to her?" Rei demanded. I cringed.

"I try not to..." I muttered under my breath. I did manage to hide the fact that I had tried crack earlier that day. I was completely loopy, screaming about pirates and crap for the rest of the day. "oh.... shoot..." I grumbled, realizing what that might very well mean for me.

"I'll have your funeral arranged for Sunday at three." Rei joked.

"That's not funny! She's gonna pulverize me!!" I whined. Rei slapped me.

"Act your age, not your shoe size." she hissed.

"how cute. You two make a lovely couple." A seductive voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Lust. Something was very wrong. I killed her a few years ago, yet here she was, walking across the room to us.

"What do you want?" Rei questioned, getting into a fighting stance. Lust grinned and slashed her fingers at us, partially destroying the wall. I fished my gloves out of my pocket, shocked when I remembered I forgot them today.

"Rei, I forgot my gloves." I hissed as she prepared to counterattack.

"what?!" she hissed back, dodging Lust and pushing me out of the way. "how could you forget?!"

"I'm sorry!!" I whined, dragging her out into the hallway to escape.

"you're so useless!" She muttered.

"useless?...I'm useless?" I asked in a squeaky voice. She rolled her eyes and pulled me around a corner.

"Roy now is not the time to be emo!!" She made a thick wall of ice before we ran to my dorm. I grabbed my gloves off my bed and yanked them on. Lust appeared in the doorway and I snapped.

Ed's P.O.V.

I heard an explosion somewhere inside the building. Asher and I ran inside. Envy stopped us.

"Sup, little Fullmetal?" he smirked.

"I'm not little!! I actually grew a couple inches so there!" I growled, sticking out my tongue at him. Asher kicked me.

"we can use witty comebacks later Ed!" she hissed. Envy sliced at my face. I grabbed Asher and pulled her out of the way.

"I don't get it! They're all dead. Why are they back?!" I asked, myself as we ran down a hall. Things were getting really weird. Actually, things had been weird ever since I met Asher.

"maybe they want something." Asher suggested, breathing hard. Another explosion resounded above us. She covered her ears and cringed. A chunk of the ceiling hit me on the head. Major Glaciurs and Colonel Mustang crashed through the roof. Lust appeared not long after them. She was burned, but quickly regenerating. The colonel kept blowing her up, muttering something about déjà vu. Major Glaciurs twitched and started attacking us. Asher blocked her attack, getting her shoulder sliced open in the process. Blood spattered on the ground. Major blinked and looked dazed.

"Wha...??" she mumbled. Envy grinned.

"See? She is one of us too." Envy gloated to Lust.

"but she serves no purpose as of yet." Lust commented. She went up in flames again and Major stabbed her. The Philosopher's stone inside her flew out of her body and she died, crumbling into dust. Major picked it up and it pulsed, fusing with her body. It looked like it hurt but she didn't scream. Envy knocked her unconscious and carried her away, leaving the building to fall apart on our heads.

"Ed, watch out!!" Asher screamed. I looked up. The entire floor above us was coming down, and I was in the way. Someone pushed me out of the way. I heard Asher scream in pain. One leg was pinned under a huge chunk of building materials and blood was flowing steadily. I used alchemy to disintegrate the chunk because it was too heavy for both me and the colonel to lift away. Her leg was bleeding very badly and looked like it might be broken. She tried to stand up, but fell back down, biting her lip.

"c'mon, you have to get up." I said, picking her up and slinging her on my back piggy-back style.

"Just go. Leave me, I'll be fine. Get out before we all die." She gasped.

"Dammit, Ashling I'm not going to leave you. If I did I'll never be able to live with myself." I said through gritted teeth. Man she was heavier than she looked. We ran to the nearest exit and the whole building collapsed.

"Brother!!" Al cried, running over and hugging me. I hiked Asher up on my back, trying not to touch her leg. As it would turn out, I did and she screamed again, clawing my shoulders and burying her face in the back of my head.

"al, help me." I said. He went behind me and helped Asher down. Blood was forming a miniature lake around my boots.

"What happened?" he asked, setting her on the ground as gently as possible. She winced and lurched forward a little.

"She got caught under a chunk of the building." I said, crouching next to her and feeling useless. She looked up at me. Her face was calm, but her eyes were overflowing with pain.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Asher, I know this isn't the best time but I'm really sorry about what I did." Al apologized. She patted his head comfortingly.

"it's okay... I forgive you..." she whispered. She slumped against me, unconscious. Her red blood was the brightest color in the grey landscape.


	26. Chapter 26

26: Deep Thinking

Asher's P.O.V.

I woke up in a field of paper flowers. My field. My dream world. I knew I was dreaming, because such a place only exists in my mind. Warm rain gently spattered on my skin. I looked up and saw my familiar purple sky and the light lavender clouds. I rolled over so I was on my back, the wind blowing wisps of my hair around my face, tickling me. I just lay there, staring blankly at the sky. I heard rustling nearby and sat up. Ed was walking around, a confused look on his face.

"okay, this place is kinda creeping me out. I've walked forever but all I found was these stupid paper flowers." He griped, kicking the ground. I walked over to him.

"you found me." I said, tapping his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"Geez, you scared me!" He breathed. "Where are we?" he asked.

"In my dream." I replied.

"a dream... but.... everything's so real. I mean, you're right there. I can reach out and touch you and actually feel you there." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "whoa, that came out weirdly..."

"'Tis kay. There isn't much you can do here though." I said, looking up at the sky which was now cloudless but snowy.

"Why is it snowing when there are no clouds?" he asked, pointing at the sky.

"That's how I made this place." I shrugged a shoulder. He gawked at me.

"you made this?" he asked, bewildered.

"it is a dream after all. Yes, I made this place so I could have a safe space, a sanctuary of sorts, a place where no one could hurt me and I could just sit around and think." The wind ruffled my knee-length skirt.

"oh.... okay. how do I get out?" He asked, looking around for a door or something.

"Don't leave yet. I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and led him away from where we were. We walked through the flowers and snow until we reached the edge of a forest.

"I don't wanna see a bunch of trees. They're not interesting." Ed complained. I pressed a finger to his lips.

"We're not there yet. Y'know, I'm still not sure why I put this here..." I wondered aloud as we trudged through the forest.

"Pfft. Don't ask me." Ed grumbled.

"shut up darling." I hissed playfully.

"yes dear." he replied in a similar tone. We reached the other edge of the forest. I pointed in front of us.

"That." I said, pointing at the massive castle standing both majestically and hauntingly before us.

"a castle? what about it?" he asked, holding his bangs out of his eyes because the wind kicked up like it always did.

"that's just it. I'm not sure. This is where the dream becomes a nightmare. No matter how close to it I get, I can never go inside. It's frightening, the way I feel when I get closer than this. Like there's a black hole inside me, sucking away everything I have." I said, releasing his hand.

"will I remember this when I wake up?" He asked. I giggled softly.

"yeah, you will. outsiders always remember coming here." I smiled sweetly. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but you look very sexy when you're wet." I grinned and started walking away.

I blinked and was consumed by a wave of pain. I bit my lip and squeezed the crap out of the thin sheets my hands rested on. My right leg felt very heavy. I looked down and saw a cast going up to mid-thigh.

"you really think I'm sexy?" Ed asked. His cheeks were pink. I chuckled and tried sitting up. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"you got a problem with that?" I asked coyly.

"nope." he grinned. I looked at him.

"how long have you been sitting there?" I asked, eyeballing his messy hair.

"Umm.... about a week, I think." he said thoughtfully.

"While I appreciate it, I can take care of myself." I grumbled. My arms were starting to hurt so I lied back down.

"you can't even walk." he pointed at my cast. "The doctors had to totally reconstruct your leg, it was shattered so bad. You were in surgery for three days straight."

"Urgh.... I hate not being able to get up and move." I complained."...Were you sitting there for the entire week, or did you go home to shower and stuff?" I asked.

"I went back once three days ago to get you stuff for when you're cleared to leave. Other than that I've been here the whole time." I rolled my eyes. "which won't be for another week and a half." he added.

"go take a shower." I ordered, pointing at the bathroom. Ed grumbled incoherent stuff, but obeyed.

"Asher..." Mustang said from the doorway.

"What?" I snarled.

"I'm postponing your exam until you're healed." he said, a smirk plastered on his face. I wanted to punch him.

"I've been working my butt off for that!! You can't do that you poop muffin!!" I cried. Ed laughed hysterically. Mustang had a weird look on his face.

"What is a poop muffin?" he asked.

"look in the mirror, colonel." I sassed, sticking out my tongue. He walked away all emo like. I slept more, even though I had been sleeping for a week. When I woke up it was dark. Ed stepped out of the bathroom, his unbound hair dripping onto his bare chest. Thank heaven he was wearing pants - I think I would've fainted if he wasn't.

"hey." he greeted me. I felt my face heat up by twenty degrees. "satisfied?" he asked sarcastically. I nodded and stared out the window. The moon was barely over the horizon.

"Why did you take the time to save me? You could've died." I asked softly. I felt him sit on the bed.

"Do I have a reason not to? You're my girlfriend. It's part of my job." he replied gently.

"you should've let me die." I whispered so softly I didn't think he heard it. "then things would go back to what you knew as normal."

"what?" he asked, stunned.

"I ruined your relationship with Al. I'm a walking disaster and people only get hurt when they're around me." I said, still whispering.

"It's fine. We smoothed things over. There's no reason to be upset. Well, there kinda is, but that's slightly irrelevant now." he said, shifting his weight.

"Ed, don't you get it? I'm dangerous. Did you ever notice that the Homunculi always show up around me? Or that things always seem to go wrong when I'm around? I'm hazardous to your health." I said in a normal tone.

"Hazardous..." he snickered. I kicked him with my good leg. "Asher, I don't understand what you're trying to say." he said. I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, move closer to me.

"You shouldn't be around me." I whispered, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. "Ed, I love, you a lot, but I don't want you to die because of me. I think we should break up."


	27. Chapter 27

27: The Dark Side of the Moon

Niflheim's P.O.V.

"Envy, the princess is needed as well." I reminded the palm tree-esque Homunculus. He hung his head and apologized. I waved him off and approached Rei.

Her purple hair was fanned out slightly and her breathing was shallow, but steady. She was strapped to a table, ready to become our new Lust. After I learned the Philosopher's Stone fused with her body, but didn't change her, I had Envy bring her here so she could become Lust. But I need the princess, my true daughter, in order to do that. Her blood is so pure and rare that I can use only her to make Philosopher's Stones. And the best thing is, she has no idea I exist. I had erased her memories and implanted new ones so she could get close to the Elric brothers, who would be very useful alchemically.

"My cute daughters...." I mumbled to myself, stroking Rei's hair.

I didn't have as great a range of control over her as I did my true daughter, but enough to make her go against her will. My true daughter was a bit of a problem though. She resisted too much. She forgot the amazing feeling of killing someone, but she would remember everything in due time.

"I can't wait to see you again....Ashling." I smirked to myself.

Ed's P.O.V.

I blinked. The words she said didn't make sense.

"Why would I break up with you?" I asked, bewildered. She gave me an are-you-retarded?? look. "I don't see what the problem is."

"I'm the problem!" she exclaimed softly. She returned to gazing out the window at the rising moon.

"Asher, listen to me, please. You're the only person who's ever made me feel like this. No one else makes my heart race... or gets my stomach all twisted up...or makes it hard for me to breathe or even look at you sometimes." she chuckled dryly. "Don't laugh at me."

"Ed, for the longest time, I never really trusted anyone and have certainly never loved anyone. Now that I finally do, I'm scared that I'll ruin everything. I don't want to be abandoned again." she whispered, her voice breaking a little. I repositioned myself so her head rested on my shoulder. She cried silently.

"It's okay. I'm scared too. We'll get through this together." I said softly, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I'm scared that I'll kill you. You saw what happened with Riza and that guy whose name I can't remember." she whispered.

"Havoc?" I offered. She nodded. "Asher, I already told you that I'd always be here for you, even if you end up killing me." She turned into me and cried into the crook of my neck. "I love you. I'd never abandon you." I murmured into her ear.

"I...love you...too..." she said between sobs."Promise?" she asked, pulling away to look at me.

I wiped her face and kissed her softly. "I promise."

After a few minutes of just sitting together, she spoke. "I hate your hair." she mumbled.

"My hair? Why?" I asked. That was random. She grabbed a lock of her hair and a lock of mine, comparing them.

"For one thing, it's better than mine. Another thing is it's longer than mine. Girls are supposed to have better hair than boys." She said. I laughed.

"Should I cut it?" I asked. Her eyes went wide with horror.

"No!" she cried. "You look really good with long hair. Most guys don't but it looks really great on you." I smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I replied. She rolled her eyes and leaned back, using me as a pillow. I think we both fell asleep, cuz I blinked and it was almost sunrise.

Asher's P.O.V.

I felt Ed sigh deeply and woke up. The sun was starting to rise. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes.

"Ed...Are you awake?" I asked softly.

"Yeah." he yawned. Liar. He shifted his weight.

"There's something I need to tell you.... something I avoided telling you and something you should know." I said, untangling myself from him and sitting up. My leg still hurt, but not as much.

"What?" he mumbled, stretching. He blinked sleepily and looked at me. I held out my wrist.

"See this scar?" I pointed at the only straight one, the one going right across my vein. "Notice anything about it?"

"Well, it's a lot straighter than the other ones. Did you get that one that night too?" He scratched the back of his head.

"No... I made it myself..." I replied, my voice soft. "There was a time not too long ago when.... I felt useless and unwanted. No one cared about me. I was completely alone and I was suffering so bad I wanted to die. I thought... no one would notice it anyway. No one would miss me. No one would care if I simply vanished."

"You...were suicidal?" he asked slowly.

"Oddly enough, when I slit my wrist, I barely nicked the vein." I chuckled. "But... I didn't die. Now I realize how happy I am that I missed the vein for the most part."

"Why are you so happy?" he questioned. I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Because if I had died then, I wouldn't have met you." I answered. "I'm alright now, though. Once you hit the bottom, the only place you can go is up."

"You sure have a weird way of thinking." Ed muttered.

"When one goes through what I went through, one's mind becomes warped. I know that I see things differently from other people, and in my heart I can see things from their perspective, but in my mind, everything is warped. I'm not normal anymore." I reclined and let my head fall against the pillow.

"Good morning, Miss Van Carter." A doctor said as she walked in the room. "How are you today? I see you're finally awake." She walked over and checked my IV and the other things I was hooked up to.

"Alright, I guess." I replied.

"I made sure you had a female doctor this time." Ed whispered to me, putting on his shirt.

"Thanksies!" I chirped, eager to forget the somber mood I had settled into last night. Ed gave me a weird look.

"I'll never fully understand your vocabulary...." he groaned. I giggled softly.


	28. Chapter 28

28: Exam

Al's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Asher. She whipped her head around to glare at me.

"for the millionth time, Alphonse, yes." she snarled. She resumed eating peanut butter right from the jar, licking the spoon furiously. "I'm gonna turn Colonel Poop Muffin into mush!!" she raged, jabbing the spoon into the jar.

"I give up..." I sighed, turning to brother. "how on earth do you manage her?" I asked. He shrugged.

"you just go with it. If you stop and ask questions you'll get the biggest headache you've ever imagined." He grabbed the spoon from Asher. She made whiny little kid noises.

"What are you doing, Ed?" She whined. Ed stuck the spoon in his mouth and ate the peanut butter.

"I'm eating. I wasn't aware that was a problem." he said.

"Go get your own!!" she cried when brother grabbed the jar away from her. "Al!! He's being mean to me!!"

"He's your boyfriend. You deal with him." I replied, grinning. The look on her face was priceless.

"He's your brother." she said smugly, folding her arms and sticking out her tongue. She had a point there. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything." I teased. She got really flustered, opening and closing her mouth. Then she made weird sounds and flapped her arms.

"I really hope that's not what you're doing when you fight." Riza said from the doorway. Asher stopped tweaking and sat on the ground. "Asher, please don't act immature. You're seventeen years old, not four."

"But he took my peanut butter!!" She whined, pointing at Ed.

"You can spaz about it later. You've got a fight to get to." Riza scolded. Asher flopped backwards and sighed deeply.

"I suddenly don't wanna..." she muttered under her breath.

"C'mon, let's go." Brother said, standing up. I followed suit.

"make me." she spat. He looked at me for help. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I had no idea what to do with her either.

"fine." he replied, grabbing her ankle and dragging her out into the hall.

"Gah!! Ed, what are you doing?!" she squeaked.

"I'm escorting you to your fight." he said bluntly. I walked behind both of them, watching Asher's stunned expression.

"Ed, I'm wearing a skirt!!" she hissed, trying to be modest. I chuckled to myself. If you really got them going they were really funny. Brother stopped.

"god, you're difficult today. Alright, get up." he said with fake tiredness. "al, help her." I helped her stand up, but brother kept his hold on her ankle.

"I can't walk like this!" she whined. Ed dragged her down the hall. She hopped behind him on one leg, using me as a support. We proceeded outside to the courtyard where brother went up against Mustang in the famous Fullmetal VS. Flame battle a few years ago. I really hoped this one wouldn't be as disastrous. I snagged a good spectator spot while brother pushed Asher out into the battle field. The colonel strut out there like he was the big bad wolf, acting all cool and stuff. Oh, this would be interesting. Havoc, now fully recovered, grabbed a microphone and introduced everyone. I was really glad it wasn't Hughes this time.

"In the red corner we have the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang!" he bellowed into the mic. The crowd booed and threw things at him, much like last time. Brother called him names.

"Give me back my girlfriend!!" I heard someone next to us scream.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Caroline popped up out of nowhere.

"The Colonel and Asher are gonna fight. It's for her state alchemist exam." I replied.

"He's gonna get crushed!" Caroline gasped.

"And in the blue corner we have the challenger, Ashling Van Carter!" Havoc belted.

"Can I choose a different color for my corner?" I heard Asher call. "I don't like blue very much!" I released an exasperated sigh.

"Uh.... I guess..." Havoc replied.

"Glow in the dark purple!!!" she cried. "Okay, I'm ready now!" I saw her clap her hands and touch her throat. Mustang pulled his gloved hands out of his pockets.

"Oh god, Havoc, move!!!" the three of us cried in unison. He scrambled for the crowd when music exploded from Asher's side of the courtyard. The Colonel was knocked clear off his feet.

"It's time to let it go. The world's got a funny way of turning round on you when a friend tried to stab you right in the face. Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew, don't sweat it. Set on false pretense!" she sang. Her power manifested in its supernova explosion and white light shot from her hands, snaking along the ground and destroying it. The colonel just barely dodged, rolling along the floor.

"Wow!" the crowd chorused. Brother was going nuts, cheering her on like crazy.

"Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade. Betray, you're not gonna be willing to -ca-ca-cause you know

In Sacrifice False Pretense, you'll learn again. Stop pretending, don't deny. False Pretense, you'll learn again." she started dancing, sending white light with each movement at the colonel. He finally got on solid ground long enough to snap. That's how quick she was.

"That's amazing! I've never seen her like this before!" Riza gawked. I was impressed too. How could so much power come out of such a small person?? Asher danced out of the way of the flames, still singing.

"All along you know you thought you got the best of me. You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face. I can not believe you claimed you were my family. Don't sweat it, set a false pretense!" More fire and light exploded on the battlefield, sending chunks of ground everywhere.

"God, she's worse than Ed." Fuery muttered. "If they're not careful, we'll have to rebuild the building again." I nodded in agreement.

"Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change. Yeah, and it doesn't seem likely to fade. Betray, you're not gonna be willing to change Ca-ca-ca-cause you know

. In Sacrifice, False Pretense, you'll learn again. Stop Pretending, don't deny. False pretense, you'll learn again." I noticed that as she performed, she got closer and closer to the colonel, who looked very scared.

He snapped again and she nimbly leapt over the flames. She landed dangerously close to the spectators.

"Guitar. It's time to let it go" I watched as she clutched her arms and shuddered as more power left her body. She danced away from us, leaving a small trail of white light everywhere she went.

She started dancing around the colonel, keeping very little distance between them.

"Why is she doing that?" Caroline asked. I shrugged, unable to answer.

"He can't attack." Ed said. "She's too close to him. If he tries to blow her up, he'll get blown up too."

"I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold. You tried but were caught red-handed, are you happy with your role? It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke" When she sang that last line, she grabbed his face and sang it right to him.

"She's good." Falman stated.

"In Sacrifice, False Pretense, you'll learn again. Stop Pretending, don't deny. False pretense, you'll learn again. So play-ay-ay the game until you run out

And play-ay-ay the game into my hand." She attacked him with lightning quick kicks and punches. The song ended and her power vanished. Mustang swayed a little before collapsing on the ground.

"Y-you're crazy!" he gasped. Asher shrugged and looked around at the damaged battlefield. It was just chunks of rock and dirt and singed debris everywhere.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to fight Me." she sassed, de-activating her alchemy. Ed, Caroline and I ran over to her.

"That was incredible!!" Ed exclaimed, hugging her and swinging her around.

"You totally beat him!! He couldn't even attack most of the time!" I cried, joining their hug.

"You'll have to be certified for sure now!" Caroline squealed. "That was unforgettable!" she glomped Asher. She smiled and laughed, returning our hugs.

"That was almost too easy." she giggled. "Sorry Colonel Poop Muffin!!"

"don't call me that!!" he snarled, getting up with Havoc and Breda's help, who weren't much help since doing something is really hard when you're laughing like crazy.


	29. Chapter 29

29: Date

Ed's P.O.V.

"oh, that was fun!" Asher grinned. She suddenly convulsed and collapsed to the ground.

"Asher!" Caroline cried.

"what happened? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. I guess you could say I'm a little overprotective.

"I bit my tongue..." Asher muttered. I rolled my eyes and hit her on the head.

"you idiot..." I mumbled, pulling her off the ground.

"OW! Careful! My shoulder is still weird!" she whined. She pulled off her jacket, revealing blood soaked bandages. "Ew."

"how's your leg?" I asked when we got back to her dorm. I think I spent more time in her room than in mine and Al's. Not that I'm complaining.

"Fine...." Asher mumbled, struggling to put a new bandage on her shoulder. The wound was deep and still hadn't healed properly. Not that it would the way she's always flailing her arms around. It had been re-stitched five times since her release and it would need to be done again. I cleaned the wound with a wet cloth while Al fetched a needle and thread.

"you sound uncertain." I said, giving up my place so Al could stitch her up. She complained that I didn't do it right and insisted that Al do it.

"it's a little tense. Nothing major." She grumbled, massaging her leg.

"Your arm is never gonna get better unless we chain you to a table and force you to lie still for a week or so." Al grinned. Asher rolled her eyes and mimicked him, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. I tried not to laugh. Al sighed and tied a knot in the thread, finishing his job. he wrapped bandages around it. "Quit moving your arm so much." he ordered. Asher put on a serious face and saluted him.

"yes, SIR!!" she chanted. He turned and glared at her.

"I mean it." he said. She scooted back on the couch and grabbed a pillow.

"don't eat me!" she squeaked. "Speaking of which, I want my peanut butter back!" she pointed at me. I held up my hands innocently.

"Why would I have your stuff?" I asked with fake innocence.

"Because you ripped it out of my hands earlier!!" she accused, standing up on the couch. "I'm still hungry!!" she whined.

"Alright. Let's go get something to eat." I suggested, standing up and offering her my hand. She took it and hopped down. "Al, you wanna come?" I offered.

"Nah, I'm good. You two go have fun." he declined.

"Then it's decided. We'll be back later." I waved as I dragged her out the door.

"What're you doing?" Asher asked.

"I'm taking you out on a date. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" I replied.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Okay."

Asher's P.O.V.

A date. We were going on a date. I was so excited, but really nervous at the same time. A zillion thoughts were running around in maniacal circles in my brain. Did he plan this or was he just making it up as he went along? What were we going to do? Would I ever get my peanut butter back? Did he have other plans???

"It's been rainy a lot lately." I stated, pushing back my hood to let the rain fall on my hair.

"Don't most girls freak out if their hair gets wet?" Ed asked as we walked through the rain.

"I'm not like most girls." I reminded him. He smiled and kissed the side of my head, draping his arm over my shoulder.

"I know. That's part of why I like you." he replied. I wound my arm around his waist and hugged him. We walked around town randomly, enjoying that the world seemed to belong to us. He took me to a cafe for hot chocolate.

"I'm glad you took me out today." I said after burning my tongue yet again on my cocoa.

"I am too. You were getting really depressed." he replied. I lowered my gaze and watched the steam from my cup rise in pretty swirls.

"I guess I'm still upset about what happened to Yoko." I admitted, hiding my face behind my cup and, surprise surprise, burning my tongue again.

"That wasn't your fault. I think that same person who can control you can control Major Glaciurs as well. Whatever the case, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." he said. I jumped a little when his finger touched my lips. "So keep smiling. I hate seeing you sad." he smiled at me. I think my heart melted into goo, as well as my brain.

"Oh, please don't get all mushy and gooey on me. I hate that." I groaned, leaning back in my chair.

"So I can't give you a cute nickname now?" he asked, his golden eyes full of sorrow. I saw a glint of amusement behind the sorrow.

"Depends. What is it?" I mumbled.

"Honeyshnookums." he grinned like an idiot when my eyes went wide with horror.

"No! Absolutely not!! I refuse to be called by such a sappy, pathetic name!" I cried.

"I'm just kidding! Don't get so upset!" he laughed. I blushed and finished my drink.

"I'm done." I said, pushing the empty cup away from me. Ed finished his and paid the bill. He took my hand as we walked back to HQ. I laced my fingers through his. A car drove by, splashing me with water.

"Here." Ed said, shrugging out of his red jacket and handing it to me.

"This reminds me of when we first met." I giggled softly. The jacket was a little too big for me, but it was warm and carried Ed's scent.

"I just hope nothing attacks us." he grimaced.

"Yeah. That would completely ruin this." I agreed.

"I honestly think we spent more time in your dorm than in our own." Ed commented, grabbing some towels from the bathroom and tossing one to me when we got back. I draped it over my head and rubbed my hair. Ed sneezed and fell on his butt.

"You okay?" I asked, crouching down next to him. His face was flushed and he sneezed again. I pressed a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up!" I cried.

"I'm fine..." he replied, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He sneezed again. I rolled my eyes and managed to get him over to the spare bed, where he collapsed in a tired heap. I felt his forehead again. Still really hot. I noticed a note on the table.

"Mustang wanted to talk to me. I'll be back probably after you guys get back. Don't kill each other. -Al" I read softly. I placed the note back on the table and grabbed a bowl of cold water and a small cloth.

"Asher, really, I'm fi--" he was cut off by a sneeze.

"No you're not." I contradicted, placing the now wet cloth on his forehead. I managed to get him out of his black jacket. I decided to leave the rest of him alone. I went into the bathroom and changed into dry clothes. My pajamas, since I had a feeling we wouldn't really be going anywhere else with Ed sneezing his brains out. After changing into my plain black dress and black flats, I rejoined Ed.

"It's hot..." he whined when I walked into the room. He had stripped down to his boxers and was lying sprawled on the bed. "I'm dying..."

"Don't over dramatize, Ed." I scolded gently, replacing the cloth on his forehead. He coughed and sneezed again. I heard the door open and close.

"I'm afraid to ask what happened." Al said, joining us.

"Ed got sick. What's that?" I eyeballed the small package in his hand.

"Yours. It's your certification and pocket watch." He handed it to me. I ripped it open and admired the silver watch before scanning the paper stuffed in the package.

"Is this what Mustang called you in for?" I asked.

"Yeah, that and there've been more homunculi sightings, this time in Xenotime. He wants you to go investigate as your first mission. We'll come too, of course, but..." He trailed off and watched Ed. "it might take a while."

"We have to go to Xenotime?" I asked, dread oozing from my voice. That means I'll have to see stupid Russell "Truffle" Tringham. But I'd get to see Fletcher again, so that's a plus.

"I'm guessing you're not too excited." Al concurred. I nodded.

"yeah. There's an idiot there I really can't get along with, but we'll see how Truffle feels after messing with..." I paused, re-reading the paper. " the Dream Alchemist." I proudly announced my title.


	30. Chapter 30

30: A Debatable Proposal

Ed's P.O.V.

I woke up coughing. My lungs were itchy and I couldn't breathe through my nose. I sat up and sneezed. Asher jolted and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was curled up in a chair next to the bed. She mumbled something and resumed her curled up position. Al snored softly on the other bed. It was dark, but the moonlight made it easy to see where I was going as I stumbled to the bathroom.

After taking care of business, I walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers, coughing my lungs out. I pulled the covers up over my nose and sneezed again.

"you need anything?" Asher asked drowsily. She gazed at me from her chair, her skin really pale compared to her dark hair. I shook my head slowly. she pulled my red jacket tighter around her body and settled herself.

"do you know what time it is?" I asked softly. She made that thinking face and... thought.

"Ten till midnight. Sure you don't need anything?" She repeated, moving from the chair to the floor and resting her head on her forearms, which she placed close to my face.

"My lungs are itchy." I said. She laughed softly.

"Sorry, I don't know how to fix that." she smiled. I buried my face in my pillow for another coughing fit. "But I do have cough medicine." she added.

"Please." I choked, trying to hold back another cough so I could sneeze. It didn't work very well. I heard her hold back a snicker as she rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you wear a color other than black and red." I said when she walked back.

"Really? I guess I'm not much of a color person." she said as she gave me the medicine. It tasted like crap. She put the bottle on the table next to the bed and sat in the chair again.

"Blech." I responded to the medicine, sticking out my tongue like a little kid. She laughed softly. "You don't have to sit there." I said. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"What if I want to?" she yawned.

"Then you can. I was just saying you don't have to, but if you want to, be my guest." I replied. Asher blinked several times before crawling in next to me. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Shut up." she grumbled, curling into a ball. I smiled to myself and wrapped an arm around her waist. She fell asleep fast, with me soon after.

It was probably the medicine, but I had the weirdest dream. Really weird. For one thing, I was in a tuxedo which is weird enough. Al stood behind me and kept reassuring me.

"She won't run, brother. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you and you know that, especially today." he hissed in my ear.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous!" I hissed back.

"Don't get cold feet now! You made it this far in your relationship, don't screw it up!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I brushed his hands away and ran a hand through my bangs. Large double doors on the opposite end of the room opened. I smiled when I saw the person walking through them.

"Ah, she's gorgeous, ain't she?" I cooed. Al smacked the back of my head.

"Focus, Bro!" he snarled. "This is the biggest day of your life: your wedding day. You can get all sappy when you leave the reception, but now you need to focus!"

"Right." I said. Somehow, I felt like he was older and I was younger. I studied his face. He looked a little older, by maybe six months or so. Something white and silver caught my attention.

I turned and saw Asher. Her hair had grown a lot, reaching the small of her back. She was slightly taller, but I saw high heels as she walked next to me. Man, she looked amazing in that wedding dress... then I woke up.

"You okay?" Asher asked, sitting up. I was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat. I had no clue why, but I was scared.

"F-fine..." I stuttered, coughing again, but not as bad as earlier. She raked a hand through her messy hair.

"Hungry?" she asked. I was about to answer when my stomach made weird, growling noises. "I guess so." she grinned. "What do you want?" she pulled up my jacket, which had pooled around her elbows.

"Eggs and bacon." I replied hungrily. "And coffee." I added. She made a funny face.

"You actually drink that putrid swill?" she asked, untangling herself from the blankets. "Gross."

"I'll have some too." Al said, hugging his pillow. Asher went into the kitchen, humming softly. "Is she going to cook?" he asked, joining me on my bed.

"I think so..." I replied. Al was scared and so was I. "Al... I had the weirdest dream last night." I started.

"What about?" he asked, still holding his pillow. I motioned for him to come closer.

"Asher and I were getting married." I whispered in his ear.

"Ma--"I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could finish his exclamation. "What do you mean by married?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I'm talking black tux white dress the whole nine yards." I said. I felt my face flush a little. "You were my best man and kept telling me to get it together." I chuckled nervously.

"You are completely captivated, aren't you?" he asked, grinning.

"I can't help it. She's just so amazing and smart when she needs to be and weird and random and funny and sweet and innocent and I just want to make sure nothing bad ever happens to her ever again." I gushed. Al patted my head.

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't you just ask her?" he said. I gave him a blank look.

"Ask her what?" I asked stupidly.

"Ask her to marry you." he replied. My face heated up insanely.

"What?! Al, are you crazy?! We've only known each other for a few months!! We've been going out for a few weeks! I can't ask her that now, it's too soon!!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Okay, number one: That was just a suggestion. Number two: When have you ever been reluctant? In every situation we went though, you're always rushing into things without thinking. Why is this any different?" he got me. I sighed.

"I don't know... everything is completely outta whack ever since she showed up. Yeah, it's hell sometimes, but I.... I don't know where I'm trying to go with this." I spat, grabbing a pillow and smushing it against my face.

"I really hope I'm not like you when I fall in love." Al sighed. I chucked the pillow at him but smiled anyway.

"You won't be. You'll be the perfect boyfriend. You're smart and sweet and caring and I'm.... not." I said. I stared absently at my automail hand, raising it into the air so the sunlight glinted off it. "But... she doesn't care. She likes me as me." I mumbled to myself.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." Al said.

"Once, Asher told me that she doesn't care what happened to me, or that I don't have my original body. She said that I'm still me, no matter what." I clarified. Al tossed the pillow in the air.

"I give up." he sighed. Asher walked back to us, carrying a tray of food. She set it in front of us and went back into the kitchen. She returned with a cup and sat at the foot of my bed. We stared at the food.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"no." we replied at the same time. Al carefully ate a bite of food, then began devouring the rest. I did the same.

"Didn't think so." she smiled smugly. She drank from her cup and stared out the window.

"I thought you didn't like coffee." Al said, eyeing her cup.

"It's tea. I hate coffee." she replied.

"But it tastes really good." I said.

"The coffee or the food?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Both." I replied. Yeah, it was just eggs and bacon, but it tasted amazing!

"You'll make a great wife one day." al stated. I nearly choked. I saw him grin mischievously.

"...kay..." Asher replied. Thank god she could be dense at the right time!!! "That was random..." she muttered, taking a drink from her cup. Al sighed and mouthed "oh well." at me. I shook my head and coughed again. Asher stood up and walked to the window.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"I. Have. No. Idea." she said each word like it was one sentence. "...what day is it?" she asked after a slight pause, placing her hand on the glass.

"October 17." Al replied. I noticed Asher's hand curl into a fist. "Why?"

"today's the day it happened." she said through gritted teeth.


	31. Chapter 31

31: Masquerade

*Fast Forward to October 31, 8:15 p.m.* (still Ed's P.O.V.)

"Are you done yet?" I called. Asher made noises in the bathroom and it sounded like she fell over.

"no...I'm... not!!" she said angrily. I sighed and hung my head.

"Still in there?" Al asked, poking his head around the top of the couch.

"Yeah..." I grumbled, kicking the locked door. Asher kicked it back. For some reason, I pictured her sticking her tongue out at me. "I really hate this."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be fun." al said, trying to cheer me up.

"Al, it's a costume party." I said bluntly.

"so?" he replied.

"so I don't like wearing all this crap!" I raged, pointing at myself. We received an invitation to the annual ball and the theme this year was costumes. Guests drew what they had to dress up as, and we got pirates. I was made captain (which I'm not complaining about) but the outfit was ridiculous. I had a huge hat and an eye patch which made seeing kinda hard, a long ornate overcoat, a loose black shirt and boots that went up almost to my knees.

"Don't say that. You look very sexy." Asher said, finally emerging. I tried not to gawk, but, well, it was kinda hard not to. She wore a tiny black dress that was ripped along the skirt but still looked good and the sleeves hung off her shoulders and almost covered her hands, a dark red corset-thing that pushed her...chest up, her black boots that she always wore, a belt with a sword hanging from it and a necklace with a cross on it. She wasn't wearing the thick black choker that covered the tattoo on her neck and the top of her wing tattoo was exposed.

"Yes, we're all very sexy and very late." Al agreed, pushing us out the door. He was the first mate, decked out in a red and white striped bandana, a white shirt like mine, baggy pants and boots.

"Asher!!" I heard Caroline screech. She glomped Asher, nearly knocking her over.

"Clown!!!" Asher shrieked, scrambling to get away. She clung to my arm and hid behind me. "Go away, shoo!" Caroline removed her clown mask and gestured at her costume.

"I'm a bunny." she said, sticking her butt out and pointing to her fluffy tail. "Hare, actually. The tortoise is back there." she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Come show them your costume Jeanie Beanie!" she called.

"NO!!" Havoc cried from behind something.

"You're going with havoc?" Al asked. Caroline nodded and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Riza decided to go with Aya. I wanted to go with Jean. Come on, we're gonna be late!" she called.

"Havoc, don't make me make you come." Asher threatened. Havoc power walked over to us. He wore a turtle costume.

"Why me?" he mumbled. He pulled his head inside his shell and let Caroline drag him to the ballroom.

"Poor guy." Asher said. I had to agree. "I wonder what colonel poop muffin is dressed as..."

"A poop muffin?" I suggested. She laughed.

"I heard they got something you'd never expect them to wear." Al jumped in. I sighed and braced myself for the worst.

Al's P.O.V.

I was right. Riza and Aya were dressed up as tribal people, complete with tattoos and tattered tribal clothing. Really shocking in Riza's case since I'd only seen her in military clothes. Ed and Asher's faces were priceless.

"R-Riza?" she stuttered. Clearly, she had not seen that one coming.

"Hey kids. Nice costumes." she greeted us.

"It was all her." I pointed to Asher.

"Yeah, forcing us to watch a pirate movie trilogy on the computer then turning us into mannequins and jabbing me with pins when she was fitting my costume. I still have that theme music stuck in my head." Ed complained.

"Oh come on! Pirates of the Caribbean is a great movie!! All three are!!" Asher protested. Ed sighed, defeated. Asher wandered away but soon came running back. "You guys are not gonna believe what colonel poop muffin is wearing!!" she breathed.

"Back to laugh at me again?" mustang grumbled when she dragged us over to him.

"That's a good look for you, colonel." Ed said, eyeing the wedding dress.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. Asher nodded, smiling. She noticed people arguing on the stage and went to investigate.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not really. We just need to do a sound check and test the speakers, then we'll have everything up and running." a random person said. I literally saw a light bulb turn on over her head. She jogged back to us.

"I'll be right back." she said before running off. A few minutes later she returned with the laptop and a bundle of wires. She rejoined us and stuck her hand in Ed's pants pocket.

"Hey hey, what're you doing?" he asked, flushing a brilliant crimson. Asher pulled out the ipod he always carried. Then she went to the stage and began setting everything up. Feedback screeched through the room.

"Sorry!!" she called. "Hey, can everyone hear me out there?" she asked into the mic. There were choruses of "yeahs" from every corner of the room. "How about back there? You, in the...creepy clown... costume.... can you hear me back there?"

"Yeah!" the clown called.

"What is she doing?" Brother asked in a low voice.

"Tampering with the sound equipment?" I offered, shrugging. She plugged in brother's ipod and scrolled through the songs until she found the one she wanted. Then the lights came up on stage while the rest dimmed. She started singing.

"We were running though the town

Our senses had been drowned

No place we hadn't been before

We learned to live and then

Our freedom came to an end

We have to break down this wall

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

[Chorus:]

Ready, set, go it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

We are looking back again

On loneliness and pain

Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out

Somewhere beyond the clouds

I can see the morning break

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

[Chorus]

Leave it all behind you now

The final wall is breaking down

We are all it's all about

Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right know

I never let you down

[Chorus x2]

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around"

I couldn't tear my eyes from the stage. The crowd swarmed closer to the stage and cheered like they were at a real concert. Brother and I fought our way to the front of the crowd and stood there in awe. Asher was right. Seeing her onstage was completely different from watching her around the dorm. Lights flashed and pyrotechnics exploded on stage at the perfect time. All of it was reflected in her eyes. Halfway through the song the crowd began moving in time to the music. When she finished the crowd erupted into applause and cheering. Ed and I were the loudest. She looked tired and slightly sweaty, but she had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. She continued and sang four more songs, each one expressing the power and beauty of her voice. She hopped off the stage when she finished, but climbed back on.

"Karaoke is now available to the public. Select a song and the words will be displayed on the large screen on that wall." she announced, pointing to the opposite wall.

"God I love you." Ed said, hugging her. She grinned and hugged him back.


	32. Chapter 32

32: Torn

Al's P.O.V.

The night continued as one would expect. Until both Asher and Brother got drunk.

"We're pirates! It makes sense to get drunk!" She argued, holding a bottle of rum.

"Asher!!" Ed called, glomping her. "I gots to tell ya somethin'."

"Yes?" she giggled drunkenly.

"you have the nicest boobs I've ever seen." Ed said, his voice slurred a little.

"really? Thank you. You have nice boobs too." Asher replied. Ed removed himself from her and patted his chest.

"Yes. They are nice." Ed wandered off to wreak havoc (not Jean) and Asher walked over to me.

"c'mon Alphonse, you gots ta drinky some too." she urged, holding out the rum. I raised my hands.

"no, it's alright. I'm good." I declined. She sighed.

"Yous a tewwible pirate." she grumbled, sitting on the floor and drinking again.

"I want to know who let you have rum in the first place." I muttered. She giggled and swayed a little before getting up to find Ed.

"That would be me." Aya said, raising her hand a little.

"Why?" was all I could say. She shrugged and drained her glass of wine.

"you guys are pirates right? Pirates drink rum. All I said was they weren't gonna be real pirates unless they drank rum. I didn't think they'd get so plastered so fast." she mused, walking over to me. "but they do make a cute couple, no matter how wasted they are."

"so I take it you're not going after Ed anymore?" I gave a little sigh. she smiled a little and shook her head.

"I decided to go for someone more available." she replied, kissing me lightly on the lips. I didn't notice that she walked away.

Ed's P.O.V.

I was drunk. I knew that. I had trouble walking and more trouble seeing. I fell on my butt and giggled. Asher plopped down in front of me, probably as wasted as I was. She smiled and offered me the bottle of rum we found. Al wandered around, looking for us.

"Okay time to go home." he said after finding us. Asher groaned and crawled under the nearest table. I grabbed her ankle.

"You don't abandon the captain." I said firmly. She stuck out her tongue and tried to crawl under the table again. I pulled her out and set her on my lap. She passed out and slumped against me. I felt myself getting drowsy too. We would have killer headaches when we woke up tomorrow. Thank god it was a Saturday night.

"Give her to me." someone ordered. I obeyed, trying not to pass out. I looked up into the face of Envy. Greed and Gluttony were behind him.

"envy, do it now before it's too late!" Greed called. I watched in horror as Envy kissed Asher. Her forehead glowed insanely, blinding everyone in the room. I shielded my eyes with my arm. when I lowered it, I saw three people, apart from the Homunculi.

One was Asher, still dressed like a pirate chick and still unconscious. The second had her eyes and hair color, but her hair was cut differently and her eyes were lifeless. The Ouroboros tattoo was in the center of her forehead. The third was like a princess, complete with long, flowy hair, an ornate dress and a snide look on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice slurring. The one with the Ouroboros tattoo spoke.

"I am Deceit, the eighth Homunculus. This is Princess Sünde, the leader of the Homunculi and our Master's true daughter. You can keep Ashling, but only after we use her." Deceit said before blowing up the ground around me and disappearing with the others.

"NO! Bring her back!" I cried, standing up. I swayed and sunk to my knees. Al rushed over and helped me up.

"Brother, you can't go after them like this! You'll hurt yourself before you hurt them!" Al said, draping one of my arms over his shoulder and escorting me out of the room.

"No! Alphonse, go back! They took her and I want her back! Lemme go!!" I ranted, trying to turn around. My head exploded in pain and I blacked out.

I woke up late at night (or early in the morning) to the worst headache I've ever had. My skull felt like it had been beaten with a frozen fish.

"I didn't want to do that, you know. Take her against her will." Envy's voice said. I looked up to see the palm tree Homunculus sitting at the foot of my bed. "You will get her back, eventually."

"What?" I asked, pressing a hand to my forehead.

"See, we need her to make Lust. She's the vital ingredient in making a Philosopher's Stone. You had what you were looking for all along." Envy explained, not that it helped much--it was so vague.

"She's a Philosopher's Stone?" I inquired.

"Her blood is. If you put her blood under enough pressure, kinda like Red Water, it becomes solid and becomes a Philosopher's Stone." he said.

"But, a Stone can only be created by sacrificing thousands of people's lives. How can her blood be a Stone?" I wasn't getting any of this.

"She was made from the mass sacrifices. Yeah, she was born like a real human, but she died when she was born. Master Niflheim, her father, sacrificed thousands of people to bring her back. In the process, he implanted separate personalities in her brain. Deceit, the Homunculus, and Princess Sunde, the leader of the Homunculi. All her memories are false. What she told you, about her past, everything, was a lie." Envy glared out the window.

"She would never lie to me!" I protested, clutching my head. Hangovers suck.

"She wouldn't. Not of her own free will. Anyway, now that Deceit and the Princess have been released, you probably won't have to worry about her attacking you again, like when she shot that pathetic guy with the cigarettes. But you might want to be on your guard. Schizophrenia might take over now and again." he smirked and got up.

"You mean she's just as dangerous as before." I said. Envy turned and stared at me.

"No. She'll be worse. When we show up to attack you guys again, either the Princess will take over her body and give us orders, regardless of Ashling's feelings, or Deceit will take over and attack, maybe even kill you, regardless of Ashling's feelings." Envy turned and opened the window.

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" I asked, holding out my hand like I could make him stay.

"Because I don't want to hurt the girl I love." Envy replied, not turning around. "I'm really in a terrible position. Just come find her soon. I know she'll be in pain until you come for her." with that he dove out the window and vanished into the rising sun. I felt my heart tear into lots of little pieces.


	33. Chapter 33

33: Gains and Losses

Asher's P.O.V.

I blinked. my head was killing me. I tried to get up, but pressure on my stomach, wrists, and ankles prevented that. I fought the restraints despite the horrible pain it caused my aching head.

"don't bother trying. No one could break those restraints." a familiar voice said. Ed walked out of the shadows. "not even your powers could open them." he grinned evilly.

"Ed? I don't understand... where am I?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. Oh, and I'm not Ed." Ed transformed into Envy.

"Envy, what are you.... why am... nyah?!" I said in frustration. envy walked over to me, changing back into Ed. He looked so much like him, my heart ached horribly.

"The Master wanted this. Not me. Believe me, if I was in charge I would let you go. I hate seeing you suffer." he said, sounding so much like Ed I started crying.

"no. You're not Ed. Don't toy with my emotions!" I cried. Envy stroked my face and I calmed down a little. "Why me?" I asked, tears running down my face silently.

"it's what your father wants. I can't do anything about it." Envy said, changing back to his normal self and walking away. A very tall man with bat wings on his head and scorpion-like legs protruding from his back glided into the room.

"my darling daughter..." he grinned. "fret not. Nothing bad will happen to you until the Elric Brothers arrive. We want to give them a good show, yes?" he smirked.

"whatever you have planned, leave Ed and Al out of it!!" I cried.

"Mmm... no can do sweetheart. See, the brothers are very useful, or will be once they arrive." he said. I hated his tone of voice. I just wanted Ed and Al to come save me.

Ed's P.O.V.

I sat hunched over on one end of the couch, watching a video I recorded of Asher when she wasn't looking. She was arguing with herself and talking to Al at the same time. She finally noticed me and screamed that she was gonna kill me for taping it. The video ended and the next one started. She was dancing again. Music softly floated from the speakers nearby as she moved in time to the music. I rewound that one and played it over and over.

"Brother..." Al said, turning on the light. I squinted my eyes and buried my face in my folded arms. I felt awful.

"Beat it." I grumbled. I had been a wreck ever since losing Asher two weeks ago. I hadn't eaten or slept in days and I just kept to myself. I finally recognized the song playing in the video. It was one of her favorite songs, ironically titled "I hope you dance". I forget who sings it, but then again I don't really care.

"I can't take this anymore!!" Al yelled, slapping me upside the head. hard. "Ever since she was taken all you've done is sit around being emo and not caring about anything! Get yourself together, Ed!! She's out there somewhere waiting for us to come bring her home!" he grabbed my collar and jerked me around. "waiting for YOU!!" he finished and released me. "You're her boyfriend and you don't even care about her."

"I do care about her!" I protested. "I love her Al! How can I not care?!" I raged. "It's my fault she was taken in the first place!"

"what, you think the homunculus came only because you were drunk? They would've come for her no matter what. It's up to you to go find her." he argued. "We're ready to go bring her back." he gestured to Aya, Caroline and Riza. "you can either come to Xenotime and save the woman you love or sit around moping while someone else gets your hero moment." he pointed to a small piece of paper reading "She's in Xenotime." before he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Wait." I called, returning to my senses. "I'm coming too."

Asher's P.O.V.

I looked around the stone room for the millionth time. The only things in there were me, an odd looking machine that was starting to talk to me (don't know what's going on there), and Yoko strapped to a table next to me. I hadn't eaten in quite a while and my tummy kept making funny noises. I had this weird feeling of anxiety and dread swirling in the pit of my stomach. I missed everyone and wanted to see them again really badly.

"don't worry. Your little friends are coming." Niflheim said from somewhere outside the room. I glared. I really hated this freakazoid.

***I'm shifting to 3rd person for some parts of the story. As it gets more complex it's easier to use 3rd person. I will keep P.O.V. changes tho.***

Ed sighed impatiently as the train continued to Xenotime. Why can't it go faster? he thought. Eventually, the town of Xenotime rolled into view. Ed practically leapt off the train.

"Calm down shorty." Aya snapped.

"I can't. I want to find Asher now!!" Ed cried, looking left and right.

"wow. He didn't even notice that you called him shorty." Al said, joining Aya and Caroline on the platform. Riza followed, anxiety filling her eyes. Ed punched the air.

"alright, let's go!!" he cried, walking off.

"we don't know where to start looking, Edward." Riza said. Ed stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"good point." he said, rejoining the group.

"Ed! Al!" a familiar voice called out amidst the silence of the countryside. Ed turned around and saw Russell Tringham walking towards them, Fletcher following close behind. Ed snapped.

"You!!! How dare you take Asher from me! Give her back!!" Ed raged, punching and kicking Russell, who dodged each attack.

"Number one, shorty, I didn't take her. We don't even like each other. Number two, I was sent to help you." Russell said.

"Help us?" Al repeated. Fletcher nodded.

"The palm tree man told us where she was and to bring you to her." he chirped. The brothers looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds.

"Envy." Al said, voicing the thought.

"He's not acting the way he usually does. I wouldn't trust him." he added.

"but it's the only lead we've got." Ed contradicted, folding his arms and glaring stubbornly at a random building.

"I don't care. I'm getting my friend back!" Caroline stomped her foot childishly.

"I have to agree with Caroline. I don't want to sit around and do nothing while god knows what is being done to Asher." Riza agreed. Ed shivered as a shadow crossed his face. He really hoped nothing had happened to her. He remembered what she told him about being suicidal, and he didn't want to risk losing her...permanently. He wasn't going to try human transmutation again and risk losing everything again.

"its this way." Russell said, leading the rescue party to an abandoned house. Ed checked every room, growing more desperate with each empty space. Where is she?! he thought.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Aya called. She and Al tried to open a stone door, but it wouldn't budge. Ed pushed them away and tried opening it. Nothing. Riza stepped in and pulled on the handle. The four teenagers wore "oh." looks on their faces. The group rushed inside the stone room, followed by Russell and Fletcher.

"Ed!!" Asher cried, overjoyed that he came after all. She struggled once again to get free from her bonds, but her efforts were futile. Ed rushed over and tugged on one of the restraints. He clapped his hands and positioned them over the bonds, hoping alchemy would free her. It rebounded, blasting his automail into hundreds of tiny pieces and sending him crashing into Al.

"Now that we have an audience, let's start the show." Niflheim said, stepping out of the shadows to the small machine. "thank you for kick starting the battery, Edward." he flashed an evil grin as he flipped a switch. Electricity wracked Asher's body, making her twitch violently. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. Ed watched, horror written clearly on his face, his golden eyes glued to the scene before him. Rei's unconscious body twitched as electricity consumed her body too. Niflheim turned up the power. All of Asher's scars reopened and blood spurted everywhere, then swirling around above Rei's body before turning into a red stone and embedding itself in her abdomen.

"Stop... please..." Envy croaked from behind Niflheim, who ignored him.

"still hasn't changed? maybe one more stone..." Niflheim said before cranking up the power even more. Asher screamed, a broken, continuous sound full of pain and suffering. Tears silently rolled down Ed's pale cheeks as his breath hitched in his throat, coming in ragged gasps. Another stone formed and fused with Rei's body, which then was engulfed in a white light. Asher stopped screaming and fell against the table, limp and bleeding badly. Rei sat up and looked around.

"Father?" she asked.

"lust. Oh, how nice it is to have you back." Hohenheim emerged. Ed and Al froze when they saw their father. Hohenheim escorted Rei out of the room. Ed found the strength to stand, his hand traveling to where his automail was connected, absently fingering the exposed wires.

"Asher?..." he asked, his voice small and shaky.

"Brother..." Al started. He stood up next to Ed, concern overflowing from his eyes. He hated seeing his brother so upset. Asher twitched and her wounds stopped bleeding, but didn't close. Asher felt herself be pulled back. she tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen.

"what...?" Aya didn't finish. All were at a loss for words. Deceit sat up and glared at the rescue party before convulsing and falling to the ground. Ed slowly walked over to Asher's body, taking slow unsteady steps. Overcome by thousands of emotions, he sunk to his knees and cried.


	34. Chapter 34

34: A Promise in the Making

Ed's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My chest ached horribly and I couldn't stop crying. Asher was so still and silent, I really thought she was dead. I didn't notice someone squeeze my hand gently.

"please... stop crying." Asher said weakly. I looked at her. She was broken and bleeding but alive. She let a small smile grace her lips as she squeezed my hand again. "it's not like you to cry." she grinned. More tears spilled form my eyes and I just curled up next to her and cried. She stroked my hair and held me. I didn't care that I was getting covered in blood or that there were people watching. She was alive and that was all that mattered to me right now.

The rest of it was a blur. Someone pulled me off the ground and someone else picked up Asher. We went somewhere, but I didn't pay attention. It was very white and smelled like a hospital. I blinked and it was dark, and when I blinked again it was sunny. Asher was wrapped in yards of bandages. She was sitting up in a bed, watching me.

"you okay?" she asked. I blinked a couple times before answering.

"I am now. I was really scared back there. I thought you had died." I replied, my voice soft. She reached out and wiped tears off my face.

"Edward, listen to me. There is no way on earth I would ever leave you. I would rather die before I left you, and even if I died I'd come back as a ghost because I love you too much to even think of hurting you." she said softly. I threw myself at her and cried into her chest, sobs wracking my body. She hugged me and ran her hand up and down my back soothingly. I felt like such a child.

"I'm just glad you're alive." I whispered. She kissed the top of my head. After several minutes of crying, I straightened up and wiped my face with my sleeve.

"hey, ed?" she started. I sniffled a little and looked at her.

"what?" I asked, my voice stronger.

"I was thinking of buying a hospital room." she said.

"What?" I repeated. she grinned.

"Well, every other flippin' day I wind up in a hospital so I figured I'd just buy a room and live there." she said bitterly, biting her lip. I laughed.

Asher's P.O.V.

I made him smile, which made me happy. Watching Ed cry like that ripped my heart out of my chest. I noticed his arm... or the empty socket.

"Winry's gonna kill you." I pointed out, pointing at the loose wires. Ed shrugged.

"it was worth it, in a way." he grinned. He gazed at me intently, like he was thinking very hard about something important. I got bored and started making random motions with my fingers and hands. Five minutes later, he was still staring at me.

"what are you doing?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I'll be right back." Ed said, jumping up and running out of the room. Al walked in, slightly dazed.

"what...?" he asked, pointing in the direction Ed ran.

"Yeah, I don't know." I replied. Al shrugged and sat down in the chair Ed occupied until three seconds ago.

"I want to talk to you.... about what happened." al said his voice serious. I sighed mentally.

Ed's P.O.V.

I ran around town somewhat aimlessly until I found what I was looking for. I went inside the store and began looking for what I wanted... what I needed.

"Can I help you?" a clerk asked. I looked up at him and half-smiled.

"Just looking for something for my girlfriend." I replied. He smiled knowingly and turned away, focusing his attention on the people who just walked in the store. I returned to browsing. Ten minutes later, I was completely stumped.

"You look stuck." the clerk said. I sighed.

"I don't know what she'd like, and I can't bring her here cuz number one she's in the hospital and can't leave yet and number two I want it to be a surprise." I gushed in one breath.

"Well, what's she like?" he asked. It took a few seconds but I realized he wanted to help me.

"She's really weird, but really funny, smart when she wants to be or the need arises, really random but consistent with her randomness. That last statement didn't make much sense." I said.

"Excuse me, we'd like to pay now." the other people said from the register.

"Be right with you folks. Listen son, a unique girl like her needs something as unique as she is." he said before walking to the other people. I took what he said into account and resumed browsing. Soon enough, I found exactly what I was looking for.

"I want this one!" I called to the clerk, who was polishing the cash register.

"beauty." he said, putting it in a box and wrapping it. "Thanks kid."

"Thank you!" I cried, practically skipping out the door. Now all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

Al's P.O.V.

"So you think that guy might be your father." I repeated for the fifth time.

"Yeah, didn't you notice how freakishly alike we look?" Asher snapped.

"Sorry, I was busy watching you be tortured." I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and folded her bandaged arms.

"Instead of watching you could've done something to, oh, I dunno, help me." she spat. "Sorry, sorry." she apologized. I nodded. "Oh, Al, please don't think I had anything to do with this! I wouldn't even think of hurting either of you!" she said, referring to me and brother.

"I know. It's not your fault." I replied. "Oh, before I forget, Brother wanted me to give you this. He was gonna do it, but he... freaked out." I handed Asher a small brown bag.

She pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. She laughed. "How did you find me anyway?" she asked when she paused for air.

"Russell and Fletcher lead us to where you were, but Aya actually found the room you were in." I said.

"Ew, we're in Xenotime?!" she cried. "Gah, that means I'll have to see Truffle's ugly mug!! Fletcher's cute, but Truffle and I don't get along at all!" she complained.

"I assume Russell is Truffle, and why is it a bad thing that you're in the same town?" I asked.

"Last time I was here, Truffle and I got in a huge fight and we nearly blew up the town. Literally." she said.

"Why do I believe you when you say "nearly blew up the town"?" I asked dryly.


	35. Chapter 35

35: Rei Isn't Here Anymore

Ed's P.O.V.

I hated riding trains sometimes. The ride back to Central was really long and kinda boring since I had been teaching Asher how to play poker for the past half hour.

"Is it a good thing if your cards go in order 10, jack, queen, king, ace?" she asked.

"yeah." I grumbled. She focused hard on her cards.

"what if they all are the same color?" she asked.

"yeah." I repeated. Russell looked nervous. Al was freaking out. He had bet a lot of money on this round.

"is it good if they all have the same symbol too?" she inquired sweetly.

"Yes." I hissed, throwing my cards on the ground. Russell and Al did the same.

"I give up." Russell said.

"good, cuz I got none of that." Asher tossed her cards on the table. She had been bluffing. Instead of the cards she said she had, she actually had a two of hearts, a five and seven of spades, a four and a jack of clubs and an eight of diamonds.

"you cheater!!" Al whined.

"Ed said I had to bluff if I wanted to win." she grinned, pointing at me.

"so you knew how to play?" I asked, getting irritated.

"nope!" she chirped, gathering her winnings. I groaned and heaved myself back onto the bench.

"What bugs me is she bluffed in such an odd way." Russell muttered.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Truffle!" Asher scolded. I snickered.

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Russell snapped.

"why are you coming anyway? Are you stalking us?" she asked dramatically.

"It's called a vacation, you grey haired moron." Russell hissed.

"It's silver, you turd-faced ferret man!!" she retorted.

"Loose lipped old bat." Russell sneered.

"Butt monkey from mars!!" Asher cried.

"What kind of insult is that?" Russell asked. Asher glared at him.

"The kind created just for you, you bunghole." she hissed. Russell was going to voice his comeback when Asher kicked him hard in the shins. He limped away, muttering under his breath.

"I love the way you use vulgar language." I said through fits of laughter. She reclined on the bench and draped her legs over my lap. "Do I look like a pillow to you?" I asked.

"yep." she nodded.

"Asher!!" Fletcher cried, flinging himself at her.

"Hey Fletcher. What's up?" she greeted him, setting him on her lap.

"My brother keeps calling you names." he grinned.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. He nodded. "will you tell him I said he can go leap off the top of the train and land in a pile of dog poor?" he giggled and hugged her before running off.

"You seem to get along with little kids rather well." I said. She shrugged and propped her elbow on the window ledge, twirling at chunk of hair around her fingers.

"I guess. I'm okay if they're not infants. Babies kinda irritate me." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I dunno. I just kinda hate seeing someone so helpless and unable to do anything." she replied. "If I ever have a kid, it's gonna learn to fend for itself from an early age."

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. "No comment." I said.

"What?' she asked.

"Nothing." I replied, glancing at Al. I mouthed "help me". He chuckled and left.

"What were you gonna say, Ed?" she asked again. I felt my face heat up.

"I said it was nothing!" I hissed, my face bright red.

"Now it's gonna bug me. Tell me what you were gonna say!" she leaned forward.

"No." I refused.

"Edward, are you gonna tell me or am I gonna hafta make you?" she threatened, crawling over to me. I leaned back.

"No." I repeated my voice slightly shaky. Asher could be really scary sometimes.

"Edward..." she hissed. She was practically on top of me now. I saw my terrified face in her grey eyes. "Tell me." she finished in a harsh whisper.

"I was just gonna say that I think you'd be a great mother." I blurted, my face turning even redder.

"Get a room." Russell commented. I completely froze when Asher just lay down on top of me. Yeah, we hugged and stuff, but this was different. It wasn't the normal boyfriend-girlfriend touching, it was... arousing.

"Make me." she hissed. Russell rolled his eyes and stalked off. The train pulled into the station and Asher got off me. I slumped on the bench, completely relieved. "You okay?" she asked, standing up.

"Y-yeah... fine..." I stuttered. She looked at me weirdly.

"If you say so." she shrugged. Could she really be that oblivious?! I decided to let it go. Russell called her more names and she began chasing him around the platform while the rest of us unboarded. She loped over to me, tired. "I'm gonna rip his balls off one day." she snarled.

"Yeah, I'm never gonna piss you off." I said, sidestepping away slowly. She was going to say something, but stopped.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, spinning around. I gave her a confused look.

"Hear wha--" I started. Then I heard it. A piano. Someone was playing a piano very close by. "This song.... it's familiar." I muttered, half to myself. Asher's eyes went wide with realization.

"I know this song. It's the one I always asked Yoko to play for me." she said in a soft voice. Quicker than my brain registered, she spun around and ran in the direction of the music. Ten seconds later I was following her. She ran through town and stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"Asher, slow down!" I gasped, catching up. She started climbing over the low wall. I had to wait for the others since I don't have my other arm. Al helped me over the wall.

"Yoko!!" Asher cried, running through the house. "Rei, where are you?!"

"I think that's the first time I've heard her use the major's first name." al said.

"Rei!" Asher exclaimed, walking into a room. Rei sat at the piano, her back turned to us like she didn't hear Asher's screaming.

"Rei isn't here anymore." Lust said, stepping away from the piano.


	36. Chapter 36

36: Thirty Minutes in Heaven

Asher's P.O.V.

I backed away slowly, tripping over my own feet and landing hard on my butt. My body started shaking and I felt like I was going to fly into a thousand pieces. I grabbed my arms and held myself together. Ed crouched down next to me.

"Asher, what's wrong?" he asked. I was shaking too much to answer.

"Someone is trying to come out. I'll spare you the trouble this time and leave you with this: You can get your beloved Rei back, but only if you kill Father." Lust said, her words barely registering in my brain. I closed my eyes and tried to hold myself together. Suddenly, it went away and I was fine. A little shaken up, but fine.

"we should get back to HQ. Winry should be here by now." Riza said, holding the door open. I stood up and walked out, Ed close behind me.

"how could she get here so fast? You called her to come this morning." Ed asked, holding his empty arm socket.

"She said she had a way." Riza replied. We knew what she meant when we arrived at HQ.

"My plane!!" I cried. She had flown the plane from Resembool to Central and apparently had partially crashed it into something since one of the wings was badly damaged.

"ED!!" she screamed, chucking her wrench at him. I jogged over to my broken plane and began fixing the wing, temporarily fixing it with my powers since I didn't feel like getting all greasy and dirty right now. Caroline kept me company.

"Did you notice Al and Aya?" she asked. I scooted off the wing and dusted off my skirt.

"No. What about them?" I inquired. She pointed at them. They were sitting on a bench talking. "they're just talking. So what?" I shrugged, placing my hands on my hips.

"Yeah. Ever since you were captured, they've been hanging out a lot. Together." She stressed the last word.

"Sorry, I didn't notice. I was busy being electrocuted." I snapped. She giggled nervously.

"Well, I think th--" I cut her off pl placing my hand over her mouth.

"Don't gossip about them. That boy is the brother of my boyfriend, so you better watch what you say around me." I snarled. Caroline squeaked and hid behind Russell, who was talking to Fletcher. Truffle pointed at me and Fletcher ran over.

"can I have a ride, Asher?" he asked, hugging my middle.

"Maybe, when it's fixed." I laughed. His face fell. "but, I can take you flying anyway." I added.

"Really?!" he chirped. I nodded and lifted him off the ground with my powers. He squealed with excitement, flapping his arms like a bird. I made him fly in little circles around the plane.

"Having fun?" I called. He laughed, which I guess meant "yes".

"that was so cool!!" he said when I brought him back to earth. I glanced over at Ed and Winry, who was attaching his new arm in the middle of the courtyard because she needed to go back to Resembool soon. Ed saw me. He smiled and waved. I waved back.

Later, we all sat in my dorm, watching a movie. Ed suggested The Brother's Grimm. I, naturally, protested, insisting we needed to watch The Lion King. I won. Fletcher was asleep on my lap and my legs were starting to fall asleep. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I love Fletcher, but he was getting really heavy. Truffle noticed and picked him up, putting him on one of the beds. I got up and sat next to Ed, who draped his arm over my shoulder.

"this movie's depressing." he said after Simba's father got trampled to death.

"It gets better. Not shut up." I whispered/hissed. I sang along softly to all the songs.

"Is the entire thing full of songs?" Truffle asked. I kicked the back of his head.

"put a sock in it!" Winry hissed, breaking her focus on the movie momentarily. Aya, Al, and Caroline didn't even notice the commotion we were making. I rested my head against Ed's shoulder. Halfway through the movie we started making out. Ed licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I hesitated, but let him explore my mouth, wrestling his tongue with mine. His hands traveled down to my hips, pulling me closer to him. I sat on his lap and pulled his head into mine, deepening our kiss. I felt him grow and he pushed me off him. I saw him blush twenty shades of red. I tried to get my breathing to return to normal.

"now what?" Russell asked when the movie ended. I stood up and stretched.

"We could play a game." I suggested.

"seven minutes in heaven!!" Caroline perked up. There were nods and "sure's" and a few "yeahs".

"okay, here's how it'll go. Everyone will put an item in the hat. Whoever's item you pick, you have to spend seven minutes with in the closet." Aya jumped in, pointing at the closet closest to us.

"Seven minutes is too short." Truffle whined. I rolled my eyes.

"An hour?" Caroline suggested. We all shook our heads.

"Too long." Ed said.

"says the guy with a girlfriend." Truffle muttered. I kicked him again.

"Knock it off, you weirdoes!" Aya scolded.

"half an hour." I offered. Everyone agreed.

"I wanna play too." Fletcher said, walking over to us. We all selected our item and put them in a hat Caroline fished out of my dresser.

"you first." she said, thrusting the hat at Truffle. He was about to grab something when Aya stopped him.

"wait. Let's lay down some rules first. Number one, you can't ask to pick another item." Aya said.

"Number two, you have to stay in the closet for the entire thirty minutes." Caroline added.

"Number three, you have to do something. you can't just sit there and stare at each other." I said. "even if you pick someone of the same gender." Russell rolled his eyes and picked his item. A black ribbon.

"Ed, please tell me this isn't yours." he said, standing up.

"it's mine." Caroline said, placing the hat on a table and dragging Russell into the closet. there were wolf howls and whooping. Someone knocked on the door and I answered it.

"what are you doing?" Mustang asked, poking his head through the door.

"Playing thirty minutes in heaven." I replied. "you wanna play?" I offered sweetly.

"C'mon Colonel, let's play." Havoc elbowed him.

"Why? It's such a childish game." He grumbled. Havoc pushed him inside. Riza, Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Armstrong followed.

"Put an item in the hat." Aya instructed. There were some complaints, mostly from Mustang, but everyone obeyed. "times up you two!" She said, unlocking the door. Russell crawled out on his hands and knees, breathing hard. Caroline skipped out.

"your turn, Al!" she sang, holding out the hat to him. He picked a pocket knife. He eyes Russell, who curled up under the couch, sighed, and then walked over to the closet. Aya followed.

"Why are you guys playing this?" Mustang asked.

"we were bored." Caroline replied. I crawled on the floor and poked Russell.

"Are you dead?" I asked. He glared at me, then at Caroline, then back at me. He shook his head.

"I'm not going back in the closet ever again." he gasped.

"Don't be such a wimpy, un-macho girly man." I chided. He crawled out and stood up, towering over me even when I stood on my tippy toes. Man, I was really short.

"Who're you calling a wimpy un-macho girly man?" he asked poisonously.

"you." I said, grinning.

"Suck my dick you brat." he hissed. There were "oohs" and "dudes" and other such noises.

"what dick?" I asked.

"Oh no she didn't!!" Mustang commented. Russell looked like he was gonna explode.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me." He said, sticking out his tongue. I walked away and grabbed a really fat dictionary, turning to chuck it at him. It hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"wanna bet?" I hissed dangerously.

"go Asher!" Winry cheered. Russell stood up and chucked the dictionary back at me.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"a dictionary. Words can hurt." I replied. He rolled his eyes and plopped on the floor. Caroline unlocked the door when time was up. She stood in the doorway for a moment before taking a few steps back.

"Um... wow..." was all she said. Aya and Al walked out of the closet holding hands. Al's cheeks were slightly pink. Mustang got stuck in the closet with Armstrong, who nearly crushed him in a hug lasting the entire thirty minutes. Riza went in with Havoc. You couldn't hear anything; both people had huge grins on their faces when they came out. Russell picked Winry and he came out with a black eye and a pissed of Winry. Fuery picked Breda. None of us will know what went on in those thirty minutes. It was my turn. Naturally, I was hoping to pick Ed, but I pulled out a coin.

"Yay!" Fletcher cried, hugging me. Ed gave me a weird look.

"oh, Ed, he's a little kid. Nothing's gonna happen." I pecked his forehead before walking into the closet with Fletcher.

"Have fun." Caroline cooed, locking the door. I heard Ed mumbling something on the other side of the door. I sat against the wall and Fletcher crawled on my lap.

"Are you and Ed dating?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are you gonna get married and have babies?" He inquired sweetly. I blushed five shades of red.

"I don't know. It all depends on if he asks me." I said.

"If you say no, will you marry me?" he asked. I giggled and hugged him.

"Maybe." I replied, kissing the top of his head. Five minutes later he was asleep again.

"Time's up!!" Ed yelled, opening the door. His expression softened when he saw Fletcher asleep on my lap.

"can you help me? My legs are asleep." I grinned sheepishly. He picked up Fletcher and handed him to Russell. I wobbled over to the couch and curled up on the cushion. Caroline picked Falman. Aya picked Al, not to much surprise. Al complained about wanting thirty more minutes, but he left the closet anyway. Winry got Fuery. Havoc got Mustang. Both men had strange expressions on their faces when they rejoined us. Armstrong got Ed, much to his disappointment and horror. When the thirty minutes war up, Ed stormed out of the Closet and grabbed the hat, pulling out the last item.

"a rose petal?" he asked, holding the single red rose petal in his fingers. I stood up, grabbed his hand and led him to the closet, my heart beating erratically.


	37. Chapter 37

37: An Unreturnable Gift

*still Asher's P.O.V.*

Caroline closed the door. My heart sped up even more when I heard the lock click into place.

"I bet they do it." someone commented.

"I don't think so." Truffle said. "Ed lacks the guts and Asher's too stupid to try anything."

"Russell Tringham, you better shut up right now or I swear I'm gonna rip off your face and staple it to you butt!!" I screamed through the door. I sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"They expect us to..." Ed couldn't finish his sentence. Even in the dim light I could see him blush. Even thinking about it makes me blush insanely. He sat down beside me. After half a minute I spoke.

"Can you feel anything with your arm?" I asked, placing my hand on the cold metal. Ed shook his head, raising his arm so it extended in front of him.

"it's like my entire arm is numb. I can't feel anything at all. There's just this weight on the right side of my body." he said. I moved so I sat in front of him and fingered his hand. "it really sucks sometimes." he laced his cold fingers through mine.

"do you want me to fix it?" I asked, my voice soft. He looked at me, his golden eyes full of confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. I clapped my hands together, touched my throat and mumbled something I knew he wouldn't understand. Then I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. His entire body tensed. I sealed my alchemy and waited. He stared at his hand for a few minutes, just turning it around like it was something he had never seen before, examining every tiny aspect of it. Then I held out my hand. He hesitated before gently touching my hand with his fingertips.

"well?" I asked. His eyes went wide. I brought his hand to my face.

"I... can feel your skin..." he said slowly. He brought his other hand to my face and traced my features. I closed my eyes and let him play with my hair. "Amazing.... I can feel each strand of hair... your hair's grown a bit." he chuckled, tracing my lips. I shivered from the cold metal. He continued down, tracing my jawbone, neck and collar bone before he stopped. His hand lingered on my bare shoulder.

"Ed?" I asked, opening my eyes. He was about two centimeters away from my face. I shut my eyes as he licked my lips before kissing me. I pulled him in more, deepening it. He pushed me against the wall, moving me so both my legs were on either side of his hips. He licked my lips again and I let him in again. While his tongue explored my mouth, his hands explored my body. His fingers touched my sides ever so gently, but I twitched anyway.

"You're ticklish." He said, pulling away briefly. I gave a disappointed moan, flushing crimson when I realized it was out loud. Ed laughed and kissed me again, trailing hot kisses down my neck. I moaned again. His hands snaked up my front and began unzipping my cropped tank top. I worked his shirt off and pushed him back onto the floor. He rolled us over so he was on top.

"Time's up you guys!" Caroline called, opening the door. We both froze, staring at her with deer-in-the-headlights-of-an-eighteen-wheeler expressions. No sooner did she open it, than she slammed it shut. "Yeah, they can stay in there." she said. Ed pulled away and put his shirt back on. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry. I..." Ed started. I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did that." I said, smiling. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sure, but I honestly didn't intend for it to go that far." he apologized.

"I can tell you want to, though." I replied.

Ed's P.O.V.

"I can tell you want to, though." Asher said. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"no comment." I muttered.

"It's okay. I'm willing to go that far with you." she said, zipping up her shirt. "Just not in a closet with people outside." she added, grinning. I sighed, stood and helped her off the floor. She held my hands and kissed me lightly. I heard something scrape against the other side of the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Russell asked. More scraping. Asher leaned her head against the door, listening.

"They're not doing anything now. It's completely silent." Winry said.

"they're eavesdropping, using a glass against the door to amplify what they want to hear." she said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"I heard something!" Winry cried. Asher motioned for me to be quiet. After about a minute of silence, she kicked the door with all her might, nearly breaking it off its hinges. The room exploded into laughter. Asher turned the knob. The door wouldn't open.

"I think we've been locked in." she said dryly, rattling the doorknob furiously.

"looks like Ed's finally becoming a man." rustle snickered. I wanted to kill him.

"RUSSEL TRINGHAM, UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD IT'LL GIVE YOUR ANCESTORS A CONCUSSOON!!!!" Asher screamed, pounding the door with her fists. I could've told her she could unlock the door with her powers, or I could've opened the door using alchemy, but I decided to let her solve it. She stopped abusing the door and looked around the room. She grabbed a crowbar (why was that in here?) and started hacking at the door. She would make a great serial killer.

"give it up already." I said twenty minutes later. Asher made unhappy noises and plopped down against the door, folding her arms and pouting.

"When we get out of here, I'm gonna kill them all and bring them back to life, clone them, kill the originals, make clones of the clones then kill the first clones then repeat the whole cycle for a year." she spat. Someone opened the door and she tumbled backwards. Black Hayate started licking her face.

"Thank you." I said to Riza, who nodded and walked away.

"Demon spawn!!" Asher hissed, chasing Black Hayate around the dorm. I walked out of the closet casually and watched her chase after the dog, leaping over furniture. Hayate barked happily.

"How do you manage a girl like that?" Rustle asked, sidling over to me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"I honestly don't know." I replied. Asher jumped off a bed and jumped on the couch. Hayate barked again and ran over to Riza. Asher leapt off the couch, arm outstretched to catch Hayate. I caught her in mid-air and slung her over my shoulder like a bag of potatoes, which wasn't as easy as it looked since she weighs a lot more than she looks like she weighs. I dropped her in a chair. "Stay." I commanded.

"But--" she started, getting up.

"Stay." I repeated. She glared at me.

"I'm not a dog, Ed." she said.

I glared and pointed at the chair. "Stay." I growled. Asher folded her arms and slouched over. I walked back over to the group of people. I couldn't help dragging my hand over every object I passed. I couldn't believe I could actually feel with that arm.

"Sure. I'd love to be a bridesmaid." Winry said. I blinked, confused.

"Why are you gonna be a bridesmaid?" I asked, sitting on the couch.

"Riza agreed to marry me." Havoc stated. I gawked. Havoc, the guy who never managed to keep a girlfriend, was engaged. Holy crap!!!


	38. Chapter 38

38: Downtime

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Ed sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't much like dressing up, but, well, it was kinda required for a wedding. He turned around again, checking out his tuxedo. He sighed again and glanced over at a nearby chair.

'Bowtie or regular?' he thought. 'And why did they have to pick green as their theme color?' he watched snow fall outside the window. It had been almost a month since Havoc had proposed to Riza. They were getting married at the end of January, a few weeks away.

"I'm home." Asher called, stepping through the door. The elric brothers decided to move in with Asher, since they spent most of their free time in her dorm. "hey there Casanova." she grinned, eyeing Ed.

"I'm not gonna ask." Ed said, taking off his jacket. He noticed the bags Asher was carrying and that Al was still out.

"Al said he'd be late tonight. He was meeting Aya after we finished shopping." Asher said, almost reading Ed's mind.

"What's in the bags?" Ed asked, sitting on the edge of a bed.

"This one's my bridesmaids dress, this one is my wedding singer dress and this one has my new shoes." she said, pointing to each bag. "I'm gonna have a broken ankle when the whole thing is over."

"Dare I ask why?" Ed grinned. Asher rolled her eyes and pulled out a shoebox. She held up one three-inch heel.

"Three inch twigs. I have to walk down the freakin' aisle in these." she groaned.

"I don't see the problem." Ed said, leaning forward. Asher sat on the bed opposite him.

"I have terrible balance in heels." she admitted, blushing a little.

"Really. In that case I'm walking at least two feet away from you so you don't drag me down with you." Ed joked. Asher threw the box lid at him. "Can I see your dresses?" Asher pulled them out of their bags and held them up for Ed to see.

"Why green?" she complained.

"That's not what I meant." ed chuckled. Asher stared at him rather stupidly.

"What did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant I want to see how they look on you." Ed replied. Asher blushed slightly, but took the dresses and her shoes into the closet to change.

"No peeking." she said before closing the door. Ed let his eyes wander the room and tried not to imagine Asher changing. He laid flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. The small box in his pocket suddenly felt very heavy.

'I could ask her now... but that seems kinda...weird, what with everything going on right now. I guess I'll just wait a little longer...' Ed thought absently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the closet door open. He sat up.

"I'm coming out. Don't laugh." Asher said nervously. 'I never wear things like this... how will Ed react?' she thought, pushing open the door quickly before she changed her mind and changed into her regular clothes. "This is the bridesmaid's dress." she said, holding onto the doorknob for support.

Ed examined the strapless green dress. "I like it." he grinned. Asher blushed more and fidgeted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She walked out into the room a little, taking slow steps so as not to fall over and possibly ruin the dress. Ed stood up as well. "You're almost as tall as me now." he chuckled.

"Yeah... I don't like it. I'm so used to being tiny compared to everyone else. Now I'm almost the normal person's height and it feels so weird." she grinned. She looked down at her dress. Silky green fabric draped around her knees and she felt the urge to start spinning. Just twirl around in circles until she fell over dizzy.

"I have to agree with you there." Ed grinned. "Where's Winry? I thought she went shopping with you and the others."

"Oh, we just so happened to walk by a tool shop. She refused to leave." Asher giggled before turning around to show off her second dress. She stumbled and grabbed Ed's shirt without thinking, pulling him down with her.

"Graceful." Ed said. Asher blushed and looked away. "You should practice walking in those shoes." he chuckled before kissing her. Asher pushed him away, her face bright red.

'I'm willing to go that far with you.' The words echoed in Ed's head. ' Did she really mean that?' "Asher... did you mean it when you said... you were willing to... go that far with me?" he asked, sitting back on his heels.

"Y-yeah, but if you don't want to it's okay... I mean.... it's up to you...." she stuttered, blushing even redder if it was possible. "You know what, let's just forget it. That's what we did after that game and it's obviously too awkward to talk about so...." she stopped and stood up, trying to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. "Um... could you get the zipper, please?"

Ed unzipped her dress enough to where she could reach the zipper. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "It's not up to me. You're the one who was hurt before. I don't want to hurt you by doing that." he mumbled.

'He's so thoughtful... I really love him... so much it almost hurts...' Asher managed to turn around and hug him back. "I love you." she whispered. Ed kissed her neck softly.

"I love you too." he replied. Asher pulled away and changed into jeans and a tank top. "Bowtie or regular tie?" he asked when she got out of the closet, holding up both items.

"regular." she said. She walked into the living room and began pulling wires on the T.V. out of their sockets. She got a small, flat, back box and more wires out of a cabinet and began hooking them up to the T.V.

"What's that?" Ed asked, pointing to the black box. Asher walked across the room and began dragging two large metal platforms over to the T.V. and plugged them in.

"It's called a Playstation 2. See, there's these things called video games and you take the game, which is on this disc, " she held up a shiny disc, " and put it in the right console, the box, and turn it on." she put the disc in and turned on the machine. "Then you start playing. These metal things are dance pads." she tapped one of the platforms with her foot.

"You use those to play the game?" Ed asked, curious. Asher nodded.

"I'll show you." Ed watched as she hit the different arrows with her feet, selecting a song and difficulty before stepping on the arrows when they showed up on the screen. Ed found himself trying to follow the arrows.

"Can I try?" he asked. Asher pointed to the second platform.

"Stand in the center of the four arrows. I'll put you on the beginner level." She hit the arrows until Ed's difficulty level was the easiest, then chose a song.

"What level are you on?" he asked, growing more intrigued by the second.

"I'm on light. I wouldn't have you try it. Its kinda confusing." she laughed softly.

"I noticed." Ed replied. The screen displayed a quick how-to on how to play the game. "What is the game called?"

"Dance Dance Revolution, or DDR for short. Now, when an arrow appears on the screen, you watch it carefully. When it hits the arrows on the top, you step on the corresponding arrow. Focus on your arrows, not mine. If you do, you'll fail." she grinned as the song started.

An hour later, the couple collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Ed let his body go completely limp.

"I don't get how you can to light for one hour straight!" he wheezed. Asher chuckled.

"You get used to it." she said between deep breaths. "Ed, can you play guitar?"

"No, why?" he asked, slightly confused. Asher grinned.

"I have an idea for their wedding." she replied. At that moment, Al came home. He opened the door and was glomped by Asher.

"Hello?" he greeted her nervously.

"Hi, Al. We're gonna start a band!" Asher exclaimed. The two boys gave each other scared looks.


	39. Chapter 39

39: Little Temptations

Ed's P.O.V.

I was really nervous for no real reason. All I had to do was walk down the aisle and make sure Asher didn't trip. How hard is that? The answer.... not very, but it still made me nervous. She, on the other hand, was freakishly calm, which made me more nervous.

"how can you be so calm?!" I raged, snapping mentally. she sighed and wiped the distant look off her face.

"I dunno. I just don't over-react for most things." she replied. She returned to staring out the window and twirling her hair around her fingers. It was a habit she had, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers until it became a big, matted knot she picked apart with a fork, then resumed twirling it until something grabbed her attention. She had to cut off a knot one time because it was so matted she couldn't comb it out. I grabbed her hand.

"your hair's curly enough." I said, glancing at the loose curls hanging around her face. She smiled a little and I sat next to her. "You okay? You've been kinda distant lately."

"I'm just really tired. I haven't been sleeping very well for the past month or so." she replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"nightmares?" I asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She chuckled.

"You could say that." she grinned, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me. Russell and Winry walked by, engaged in a conversation. Russell caught my eye and mouthed "Go get some." I glared at him.

"We're starting in about five minutes guys." Riza's sister Heather, the maid of honor, announced. She returned to fixing Caroline's hair. I fished my ipod out of my pocket and unwound the headphones, putting on one of the songs Asher made us learn. I followed the notes with my fingers like I would if I had a real guitar.

"Ed?..." Asher started. I turned down the volume (I couldn't get over how cool it was that the little circle on the front responded to touch) and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I replied. She sat up and folded her hands in her lap.

"Uhhh..... I-I've been thinking a lot about.... what you said..... about it being my choice....and...um......I've made a d... desicion.... I want.... to..." The very last part was so muffled I couldn't hear it very well, though I did get the gist of it. But still, I had to ask, just to be sure.

"You want to have sex?" I asked in a low voice. She blushed and nodded. Part of me was screaming "jackpot!!" and part of me didn't want to hurt her.

"but, like, not right now. I-I mean.... later.... it doesn't have to be today... it could be tomorrow or whatever... I..." she flushed vibrant crimson and hid her eyes behind her bangs. I hugged her shoulders and she relaxed a little.

"Hey lovebirds, we're starting." Heather said. Asher groaned and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but maintained her balance.

"I'm burning these shoes when this is over." she hissed. She started walking away. I got up and followed her. She stopped and turned around, a nervous look on her face. "my tummy's being weird." she said.

"It's just walking, how hard is it?" I rolled my eyes and linked arms with her, getting in place behind Al and Aya. Russell and Winry lined up behind us. Asher made unhappy noises and pressed her free arm to her stomach. The bridesmaids were handed their flowers. Asher looked like she was gonna pass out.

"I don't wanna..." she whined.

"Neither do I, but we're kinda stuck now. Just breathe, Asher, you'll be fine." I reassured her. She nodded and looked straight ahead. The whole thing went smoothly. After the ceremony, Asher dragged me, Al, and Russell to another room.

"okay, you peoples start setting stuff up. I gotta change..." she ducked into a closet while the three of us were left to lug all the sound equipment on the stage at the reception hall.

"I can't believe she made us do this..." Russell said a few minutes later, reclining against an amp. I finished tuning my guitar.

"Speak for yourself. I'm having fun." al said from his perch on the edge of the stage. Feedback screeched through the hall.

"Oops. Sorry." Asher grinned sheepishly. "Is everything ready?" she asked, stepping away from the mic.

"yeah." Russell said. I shrugged out of my tux jacket and loosened my tie. Asher watched me do this and came over.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. She undid my tie and removed it, unbuttoning my shirt a little.

"Not any more." she said. People began filing into the room. After an opening announcement, we got ready to perform. "Okay everyone. It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife."

"Jean, get your butt on the dance floor!" Mustang yelled at the protesting groom. We started playing the music, me and Russell on guitars, Al on the drums and Asher as the lead vocals.

"We put this set list together just for you guys." she said before she started singing.

"We watch the season pull up its own stakes

And catch the last weekend

Of the last week

Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced

Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only

Grand Farewells

Crash the best one

Of the best ones

Clear liquor and cloudy eyed

Too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

You have stolen my heart

And from the ball room floor

We are in celebration

One good stretch before our hibernation

Our dreams assured and we all

Will sleep well

Sleep Well

Sleep Well

Sleep Well

You have stolen

You have stolen

You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around

In your highest heels

You are the best one

Of the best ones

We

All

Look

Like

We

Feel

You have stolen my

You have stolen my

You have stolen my heart"

We played three other songs: Move along, Dance Dance, and Please, before she took over just singing the songs by herself. Eventually, she got tired and just let her ipod play. She joined us at a table and leaned against me like she often did when she was tired.

"Bouquet time, ladies!" Riza called, stepping on stage and waving her bunch of orange roses. I nudged Asher.

"I don't wanna. I'm sleepy." she whined, nuzzling her head in my chest. She sat up when something plopped in her lap. She held up the bouquet and stared at it like it was some foreign object she didn't know what to do with. Her mouth flapped open and close, making her look like a fish. I laughed.

Back home, Asher wasn't much different. She just stared at the flowers.

"Will you stop already?" I griped, irritated.

"But... but this means I have to get married!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and joined her at the table. Alphonse had fallen asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

"No, it means you're apparently the next person to get married." I corrected. She gave me a weird look before plunking her head on the table. She sighed dramatically and got up.

"I'm gonna take a bath." she said.

"I don't care." I said. She looked at me over her shoulder, a mischievous grin on her face. I was sorely tempted to ask if I could join her, but I bit my tongue to keep myself from blurting that out.

"Sure you don't." she smirked before leaving me and my dirty thoughts alone at the table.


	40. Chapter 40

40: Secret Mission

Asher's P.O.V.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into a wall. Ed laughed and I glared at him. He shut up. I strode into Mustang's office, regardless of if we were allowed in or not. He was scribbling something furiously in a little notebook. Ed and Al came in behind me. I motioned for them to be quiet. I snuck up to Mustang's desk. He was so absorbed in his notebook he didn't notice me.

"Is this your diary?" I asked, snatching the book out of his hands.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he screamed. I laughed and began reading.

"I miss Rei so much. My heart aches when I think about her. I can't even drink water because it reminds me of her. I'm really glad we got married before she was captured. I only wish she could've carried my child.." I stopped and grinned mischievously at him.

"You and Major Glaciurs are married?" Ed asked, utterly shocked. Mustang blushed twenty shades of red and grabbed the book from my hands.

"It is... was.... a secret. Don't tell anyone else." he snapped, trying not to smile.

"He's history." I concurred. Ed and Al nodded. "So what did you want from us, poop muffin man?" I asked seriously, plopping on the sofa and crossing my legs. I folded my hands in front of my face like Mustang did. He assumed a similar pose at his desk after tucking his diary away in a drawer.

"I have a mission for you. It regards the Homunculi.... I want you three to infiltrate their base and destroy them." he handed Ed a file. I mimicked his movements. He glared at me. I grinned back. "Someone gave us a tip on their location. It's close by, so I suggest you hurry and... quit mocking me, Ashling!!" he snapped at me. I dropped my hand (I had been moving it like a mouth and crossing my eyes and sticking out my tongue while he talked.) and sat up.

"Loser boy." I muttered. Ed snickered.

"Alright, let's go." Ed sighed, obviously bored. I leapt up and followed the brothers out of the room. "Just us three? Is he mad? How can three kids take out seven Homunculi?!" Ed cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Me." I whispered.

"What?" he asked, turning to give me a weird look.

"he's using me. He thinks I can beat them. Psh, I got this." I smiled cockily. Ed gave me a hard stare.

"You turn into one of them every time one gets near you." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I said. "but!! I'm also apparently the leader of them. So if I tell them to go die, they'll have to go die, right?" I asked eagerly. Ed shook his head. Al sighed.

"odds are you'll tell them to kill us." he said, pointing to himself and Al. I growled and stomped my foot.

"Why do you have to be like that? I'm trying to find something good about this!" I whined.

"Maybe because there's nothing good about it, Asher. This isn't a game." he said seriously. I glared at him, offended.

"If you're going to be like that, fine with me." I hissed, snatching the folder and storming off to our dorm. Once inside, I locked myself in a closet and began reading. The location wasn't far, only four blocks away. I could walk there, kill them all and be back before dinner. I smiled smugly to myself and began changing. I dressed in short black shorts, a black tank top, my black boots and black fingerless gloves. Typical spy wear. (Yes, I am a dweeb.) I was pissed at Ed. It sounded a lot like he didn't think I could do this, when I know I could. It was cold outside, but I didn't care. I dropped the file on a table and stormed outside, dead set on proving that I'm fully capable of killing a Homunculus.

"Asher..." Ed started, following me down the hall.

"Edward, if you're going to tell me that I should stay home, don't bother wasting your breath. You can either sulk at home or come with me. I really don't care right now." I said coolly, not bothering to look at him. Two minutes later I was alone. I trudged through the snow to the location. Why do the bad guys always pick abandoned buildings as their base? C'mon, man, really!

Envy's P.O.V.

I screwed up big time. That girl had completely warped me. I was mooning over her and wanted to see her so badly that I told the military where we were based. Of course, I was found out. Now I was pinned to a wall with Hohenheim threatening to kill me.

"Go ahead, kill me. I don't care anymore." I snapped. The other Homunculi stared at me in disbelief. I didn't care what they thought. I didn't care about anything anymore, I just wanted to die.

"Alright. If you insist." I heard a door open somewhere but disregarded it. Hohenheim walked up to me. The last thing I saw before I died was Asher's face.

Asher's P.O.V.

I stood in a doorway, unable to move. I had just watched Envy die, but why was he coming back to life? A man with a blond ponytail kept stabbing him repeatedly. Eventually, Envy crumbled into dust. A red substance dropped to the floor. It started spazzing and inched towards me. Everyone's attention focused on me. I didn't fight this time and let myself change. I felt my hair grow and my eyes changed from curious and slightly crazy to dull and bored. I sat back and watched what would happen.

"Princess." the seven bodies in the room chorused, bowing deeply. My hand moved and they stood up.

"You have returned to us, Princess." the man with a ponytail said. My head nodded. I watched as my body walked over to the man.

"It has been quite some time, Hohenheim." a voice that sounded like mine, only snootier, spoke. "I am pleased to see you in good health." Ugh, she was overly formal too.

"likewise." he grinned opening his arms. My body stepped into them in a brief hug.

"Your sons have taken quite a liking to Ashling, particularly Edward." The stranger taking over my body said. What was her name.....? Oh yeah, Sünde. "I am certain that they will be joining us shortly."

"And what of Deceit? Will she be joining us too?" Lust/Rei asked. Sünde chuckled half-heartedly.

"This body can only support one facet at a time, Lust. Make two vessels, and we will not have to dwell on such strained visits." she grinned. "Hohenheim, your sons have become fine young men. You must be proud." It clicked. This guy Hohenheim was the father Ed claimed to hate so much. Al seemed to like him enough.

"Yes, well.... come, your father will want to see you." he grinned, gesturing towards a door. Sünde stopped and picked up the red stone.

"Such a pity, Envy. If only you had not fallen for Ashling. You could've been so much more." Sünde squeezed the stone and it burst into a puddle of blood in her hand. She dragged her/my nail along her/my palm and the blood was absorbed back into her/my body.

"Why are you doing this? I don't want anything to do with them." I said.

"You're still here. I wondered why you did not resist when I wanted control." Sünde said.

"I wanted to see what would happen. Now I'm wondering if that was a wise move." I snapped. "What do your people want with the Elrics?"

"Since you are involved, in however an inconvenient way, I suppose I could tell you. Father wants to rule the world, simple as that. He is a great alchemist, far more learned than most. His intellect is paralleled by the Elrics' alone. He wants to use them as pawns in his quest for dominance. He believes they know more about some things he does not, which is why he is so intent on getting his hands on them. Granted, once he has no use for them, he will dispose of them like he did with so many other pawns. I have been witness to many disposals. None are pleasant." Sünde said while walking behind the others.

"I'm sure I can handle it." I said. Sünde sighed boredly.

"Very well, I will further explain. He drains the alchemists he uses of their alchemic abilities. Not even I know how he does so. In the process of draining their abilities, their body undergoes drastic changes such as blood loss and broken bones. All the past pawns have died from it. There hasn't been one survivor." Sünde grinned evilly.

"And Ed and Al are fated for that too?" I asked.

"They are..." she confirmed my worst fears. "...unless you stop Father." Sünde went on to explain that I had the power to kill Niflheim, her true father and the one who resurrected everyone. She couldn't do it because of her role as leader of the Homunculi and Deceit was a Homunculus so she wouldn't be much help either. She was led into a large white room. Two bodies were strapped to two tables. The third was empty.

"What's going on now?" I half hissed.

"They are going to separate Deceit and myself from you and put us in our own bodies. I know how much you care for the Elrics. Do everything in your power to help them." Sünde said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She was helped up onto the third table and strapped down. "your body will be yours again shortly."


	41. Chapter 41

41: Not-So-Heroic Rescue

Ed's P.O.V.

I ran through the snow, Al close behind. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes for the millionth time and stopped to breathe.

"Girls are moody, brother. She's not necessarily mad at you. She could be in a bad mood." Al said between deep breaths. Running in the cold air was not good for my lungs.

"So you're saying.... I didn't screw up?" I asked, confused.

"No, I'm saying you might have screwed up." he emphasized the word might.

"Since when do you know so much about women?" I asked. He blushed.

"since recently." he answered. I could read his face like a book. He really liked Aya, even with her explosive temper. He shook his head as if he was dismissing whatever thought had formed in his head and walked past me, opening the door of the building I was leaning against.

"You cut your hair." I said randomly. He turned and gave me a weird look.

"It's been like that for the past two weeks." he said. I felt stupid. We walked (well, Al walked. I sort of shuffled.) down a hall and stopped.

"what are we supposed to be looking for?" I asked. Al squeaked. "oh yeah. Them." I said when I saw the Homunculi. "Where's Asher?" I demanded.

"Somewhere." Deceit said coyly, stepping out from behind Gluttony. I growled and Al held me back.

"Give her back! If you harmed her I swear to god I'll kill each and every one of you!" I cried. Deceit waltzed over to me and traced my face with her icy fingertips. She keeled over suddenly, blood pouring from her head.

"Don't touch my boyfriend." Asher said, stepping out of the shadows. I blinked and growled again.

"Envy!!" I screamed. Al tightened his grip on my arms.

"Is dead." Lust said. I blinked.

"What?" I asked/demanded. Deceit stood up, her head regenerating.

"Envy died,shorty. He gave away vital information and was taken care of." she grinned.

"Then how come Asher is there and you're right here?" I asked, getting a headache. Another gunshot to Deceit's head.

"cut the crap. All this talking is boring me and I'm really hyper right now." Asher said, putting a gun back in its holster. She stood on her toes and bounced back and forth. "I wanna kick some homunculus butt!" she whined, waving her arms.

"Then why are we all standing around like morons?" Pride asked rhetorically. all of us had "Oh yeah" looks on our faces before we charged at each other. Asher kept shooting at random Homunculi, hitting vital organs and dodging their attacks. Al and I fought like we always do.

"If you're the real Asher, why are you here and not there?" I asked Asher once we got closer.

"What?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be Deceit or that prissy girl?" I clarified. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, Edward." she half hissed. "What about you? Some rescue party, no offense Al!" she called.

"None taken!" he called back, jabbing a lance into Gluttony's mouth.

"Behind you." I said, pushing Asher out of the way while Lust slashed at her. I kicked her hard in the stomach. "What do you mean some rescue party? I could've left you here to die!" I snapped.

"It would've saved you a lot of trouble." she muttered. Fire burst through a wall, burning some Homunculi. Mustang stepped through the hole he made in the wall, Armstrong, Aya, Caroline and Riza behind him.

Asher's P.O.V.

"Finally! See, that's what a rescue party looks like, however irrelevant that is!" I cried, pointing at the group of people.

"You're crazy!!" Ed cried. I watched Mustang fly across the room and started laughing. "But I still love you." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I yanked him forward and stepped in front of him.

"Now is not the best time for sappy confessions, Ed!" I snapped. He stared at me like an idiot. "Get up or get trampled on!" I cried, scrambling away from a very angry Gluttony who was rolling on the floor.

"Jeesh, these guys are persistent." he gasped ten minutes later. We managed to kill Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. Pride was being burnt to a crisp by Mustang and Aya so he'd be dead soon too. Deceit was just being stupid. She stood up. I saw the hole Ed made when he stabbed her a few moments ago and plunged my hand inside it, grabbing her Philosopher's Stone. She twitched and stood paralyzed. I aimed my last bullet at her heart.

"Catch you on the flip side." I said before pulling the trigger. I pulled out her Philosopher's Stone and watched her crumble to dust. Lust was the only one left standing.

"Rei..." Mustang whimpered. I rolled my eyes. I activated my alchemy and touched Rei's stomach, where her three stones were.

"Passa così il malvagio di questo mondo. Lasciare il buono di rimanere con noi." I chanted. The stones fell out of her body and she collapsed on the ground. Three seconds later, she sat up.

"Roy?" she asked uncertainly. I sealed my alchemy and walked away.

"Rei!!" he cried, flinging himself at her. Affection between other people irritated me, so I began walking home.

"I'm sorry I offended you earlier." Ed's voice apologized. I stopped and stared up at the falling snow.

"It's fine. You didn't know." I said absently. I heard him shuffle through the snow. "Did you ever notice that something is always trying to tear us apart?" I asked softly.

"Don't you dare suggest we break up again?" Ed ordered. I smiled to myself.

"I wasn't going to. I was just pointing out that fate seems to hate us." I replied.

"I'm an alchemist. I don't believe in fate and stuff." he grumbled.

"I'm one too, but I believe in it anyway. Is that wrong?" I asked. I shivered a little and felt warm fabric drape over my shoulders, followed by Ed's arms.

"Whatever problems we run into, we'll get past them. I promise." he said. I felt really vulnerable. I turned into him and clung to his shirt and shivered again.

"Why am I so stupid sometimes?" I muttered. Ed rubbed my back.

"You're not stupid." he said, kissing my head gently.

"Yes, I am. I've been running around in the snow in shorts and a tank top." I said.

"You cold?" he asked, leaving one arm on my shoulder as we walked home.

"No freaking duh." I mumbled. He kissed my head and put his mouth near my ear.

"I could warm you up, if you'd like." he said mischievously. It took me a few seconds, but I caught on.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, a smile spreading across my face.


	42. Chapter 42

42: Expecting the Unexpected

*Still Asher's P.O.V.*

I rolled over and got a mouthful of hair. Choking on it, I propped myself up on my elbows. My hair had remained long after changing into Sünde. My head still hurt a little from them being separated from me. I pulled my hair out of my mouth and looked at the clock. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

"What time is it?" Ed asked sleepily.

"Too freaking early." I grumbled. I'm NOT a morning person. He poked my side with his automail, making me twitch. "Fuck off." I spat, trying to bury my head in the mattress.

"You're no fun in the mornings." Ed whined. I smacked him with the pillow and tried to back to sleep. My body still hurt and I wasn't pleased with that. "what's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"I freakin' hurt!" I whined, glaring at him. "This isn't exactly a hickey, you know." I glared, holding up my bruised left arm. Ed gently placed his hand over the bruise. It vanished under his automail.

"do you want one?" he grinned. I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders.

"Right now I wanna sleep." I rolled over so I faced away from him.

"Will you two stop bickering, please?" Al whined. "it's too early and I didn't sleep very well last night." he sat up on one elbow and glared at us.

"Get earplugs then." Ed grinned. Al mumbled something under his breath and pulled his blankets up over his head. I felt Ed move next to me. I turned my head and watched him get up and put on his boxers. He tossed his red jacket at me. I sat up and looked at it.

"You really expect me to wear this?" I asked. He nodded and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. I glanced at my dresser across the room, scoffed and slid it on, wrapping it tightly around my chest. I ran my fingers through my hair and got in a fight. I forgot it wasn't short anymore. My hair hadn't been long since I was a child. This would take some getting used to. "Maybe I should just chop it all off and walk around with a buzz cut." I muttered.

"No, don't do that! I like it long!" Ed whined. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you're whiny today." I hissed. A pillow hit me in the back of the head.

"Shut up!!" Al snarled. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. It was so funny to watch him get mad since he's always so mellow. I like him better when he's not mad tho. Five minutes later he was snoring softly. I got up and got dressed.

"Here." Ed said, shoving a cup in front of my face. I looked at it curiously before taking it. "It's not coffee." he reassured me. I drank some carefully, in case he was lying. It was herbal tea.

I pulled my hands inside my sweater sleeves and curled up on a chair at the table. It was sunny outside, a beautiful April morning. Insert hissing sounds here. I hate the sun. In a few months, it will have been one year since I first met Ed and Al. Things had been unnaturally calm since the end of January.... and a few days into February when we killed all the Homunculi. Along with my job as "dog of the military" I also had a gig babysitting Elysia. By the time November rolled around, I'd probably have to watch Riza and Havoc's kid too. Al and Aya had been dating for quite some time now, and Ed had turned eighteen a few months ago. My birthday was tomorrow and I was not looking forward to it.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Ed asked. I shook my head.

"Babysitting again. Nothing special. Why?" I asked, suspicious. Ed grinned.

"Just asking." he replied, taking another drink of his coffee. "Why? Do you wanna do something?"

"Ugh... no thanks.... as far as I'm concerned, we've done plenty." I plunked my head on the table. "Did you have to be so brutal last night?" I half whined.

"You said you wanted me to be rough." he said.

"Rough, not brutal! Believe it or not, there is a difference." I muttered. "You could've broken my arm!" I cried quietly so I wouldn't piss off Al. He simply grinned and left me alone at the table. I tugged boredly at my now super long bangs and got up to hunt for scissors.

Ed's P.O.V.

After getting dressed, I finished my coffee and rejoined Asher in the kitchen. She was doing something with scissors. I don't know what came over me, but I kinda panicked.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, grabbing her arm. She looked at me, surprised.

"I was cutting my bangs. I wasn't aware that was a problem." she hissed, snatching her arm back. I watched as she messed with her hair. "Don't you have something else to do?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Nope." I replied sweetly. She gave me a weird look and put the scissors away. She sat back at the table and stared intensely at her tea. I started playing with her hair, making a bunch of little unfinished braids.

"Dare I ask what you're doing now?" she moaned. I dropped my hands and hugged her shoulders. She made a weird noise, pushed me away and dashed for the bathroom.

"Asher?" I asked, poking my head in the doorway. She had her head pressed against the toilet and she threw up. I grimaced. "You okay?"

"No...." she moaned, running her hand through her hair. I walked in the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up again. "I feel awful..."

"Do you need anything?" I asked. "You've been like this for over a week."

"Maybe I should go to the doctor." she said. She sat back on her heels and sighed deeply.

"I think you're right." I agreed.

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Asher sat in the waiting room, playing with her hands nervously. Caroline sat next to her, still half-asleep. A random magazine was open on her lap but her head was resting against the wall.

"Ashling Van Carter." a nurse called. Asher slapped Caroline until she woke up and the two girls followed the nurse into a room.

"So, why did I have to come?" Caroline yawned. Asher looked like she would fall apart.

"Ed had to do some important stuff back at HQ and Al is kinda mad at me cuz he's not sleeping very well. Riza is busy getting settled in her new house still and everyone else is busy too." She said, anxiety creeping into her voice. A doctor ran multiple tests and an hour later a conclusion was reached.

"Congratulations, Miss Van Carter. You're pregnant." the doctor smiled. Asher smiled automatically, however fake it felt. The doctor left and she exploded.

"Pregnant? I'm pregnant?! How the heck can I am pregnant?!" she asked, grabbing Caroline by the shoulders and shaking her violently. She let go as reality hit her. "What am I gonna tell Ed? Oh, god, what if he doesn't want kids?! I'm so dead!!" Asher cried.

"Asher, Asher, listen to me. Just be honest and tell him. I'm sure you'll work this out." Caroline said, grabbing her cousin's shoulders and looking her in the eye. Asher swallowed hard and nodded. The walk home felt too long and way too short. Asher slowly opened the door to their dorm, expecting to be grilled by Ed.

"Is Ed still out?" Asher asked Al. He looked up from his book and nodded.

"Yeah. How'd it go?" he asked, his normal, sweet self again. Asher looked at the floor and crossed her arms over her abdomen.

"I... I really need to talk to him..." She said softly. Al got up and went over to her, pulling her in a hug.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Al reassured her. She nodded and forced back tears. Half an hour later, Ed returned. He was shocked by the scene in front of him. Asher was curled up on one end of the couch, eating pickles. She hated pickles.

"Asher, are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her and crouching in front of her. He looked into her sad grey eyes. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Ed... I need to talk to you." she said. Seeing those large golden eyes full of concern made her heart hurt. She stood up, took his hand and led him to another room. "Ed, I.... I'm..." she stuttered.

"What? You're what? Tell me, you're starting to scare me." he urged gently. Asher fought back tears.

"I... you're... Ed, you're gonna be a dad." she said softly. Ed blinked several times before the information sunk in. The biggest grin broke out on his face as he swept Asher up in a huge, bone-crushing hug. "E-Ed. Belly. Ed! Edward, I can't breathe!!" she cried. Ed released and kissed her.

"That's fantastic!" he cried. "oh, before I forget.... and lose my guts..." Ed searched for something in his pockets. He pulled out a small black box, got down on one knee and opened it. "Ashling Van Carter, will you marry me?"

Asher almost stopped breathing and the tears she had fought back spilled over.

"Of course I will." she breathed, hugging Ed. Ed stood up and kissed her again.

"I'll be right back." he said. He told Al something before he sprinted/skipped down the hall, screaming "I'm getting married and I'm gonna be a dad!!" at the top of his lungs.


	43. Chapter 43

43: Inside Her Head

Ed's P.O.V.

It had been a week since I found out Asher was pregnant. Her mood swings had gotten worse and she made me buy all this weird food, but it's worth it.

"I feel like a blimp." she said one night. I poked her tummy lightly.

"you're not even fat yet." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yet." she agreed. "What do you want, a boy or a girl?" she asked dreamily, placing a hand over her tummy. I covered her hand with my own.

"I don't really care, as long as it's healthy." I replied. She nodded and smiled, then settled down to sleep. "Happy birthday." I whispered, kissing her cheek. She mumbled something that sounded like a thank you.

**Fast forward to December. Nothing interesting really happened in the time jump except Asher got fatter and Riza had her kid.**

Asher's P.O.V.

I blinked, blinded by a white light. Someone squeezed my hand gently. I blinked several times and Ed slowly came into focus. He was smiling like an idiot.

"h-how..." I started. I faintly remembered giving birth. It hurt like crazy. "How'd it go?" I managed to ask.

"Great. Both babies are perfect." Ed grinned. I struggled to sit up.

"b-both?" I asked, confused. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. You had twins, a boy and a girl." I blinked and grinned. Ed smoothed my hair back from my face. Al wasn't around. "Al went home a little while ago. He wanted to stay until you were done giving birth." he said after watching me look around the room a few times.

"We're parents..." I breathed. The word sounded strange when put together with "we're". I was a mommy. "I'm a mommy now..." the whole thing was kinda incredible.

"They said if you felt well enough, we could go home." he said gently. I sighed and nodded. "By the way, you look very sexy in hospital clothes." he added playfully. I pushed his face away and rolled my eyes. He tossed my clothes to me and I got dressed. Our children were beautiful. The girl had Ed's eyes and hair and the boy had mine. "What do you want to name them?" Ed asked, squeezing my shoulders.

"I don't know...." I thought about some names.

"Dawn. I want the girl to be Dawn." he said dreamily. I giggled.

"Alright. Dawn and..... Dusk." I confirmed. Ed nodded.

**Fast forward to later that night, say.... around 1 a.m.**

I couldn't sleep. I was too tired to relax. Ed, however, was dead asleep. I looked at him. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I brushed his bangs out of his face absently and got up to go stand at the window and stare at the moon. I heard noises but didn't bother to pay attention.

"Asher?" Al asked. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Al." I replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Whatcha doing up so late?" he asked/yawned. I shrugged.

"Can't sleep." I replied.

"Oddly enough, neither can I. first quiet night in a long time and I can't sleep." he grumbled, getting up and walking over to me.

"Sorry. We'll try to keep it down." I giggled. He smiled. I returned my attention to the scene outside the window. It was a cloudless December night. The full moon illuminated the snow, making it glow a faint blue. A black blob darted from shadow to shadow. I pressed my face to the glass. Big mistake. The figure darted closer to the building then freakin' flew up and smashed through the window, cutting my face with broken glass. Soon, I found it hard to breathe. My abdomen exploded in pain and I bit my lip. I looked down and saw a blade sticking out of my belly. Blood trickled down the blade and soaked my clothes. I was so glad I had given birth today. "E-Ed...ward..." was the last thing I said before blacking out.

Ed's P.O.V.

I jolted awake when something crashed through a window. Al had a nasty cut on his cheek and was standing against the wall, staring open-mouthed at whatever was in front of him.

"E-Ed...ward...." Asher gasped. I followed Al's gaze. Asher was gripping a giant blade that had penetrated her stomach completely. It was very bloody and stuck out of her back. Blood dripped on the floor. The blade vanished and Asher dropped to the floor. I leapt up and went over to her. I shook her shoulders, but she wouldn't move. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, reflecting only what they looked at, not what she saw or felt. I cradled her gently in my arms. Her body was so limp and lifeless and blood was everywhere. She was getting really pale and really cold. I sniffed and realized I was crying.

"Brother...." Al started. "We need to get her to the hospital or she'll die." he said. I nodded slowly and stood up, holding her bridal style. Her head rolled against my chest. Her breath came in short, quick gasps, like she was desperately trying not to die.

"Please don't die on me." I whispered as we went outside. Al hotwired a car and we sped off to the hospital. The waiting was agonizing and I practically flew into the room she was put in. She looked like she was sleeping, but the bloody bandages told otherwise.

"She's been rendered comatose. I'm terribly sorry, but there's nothing more we can do. Either she comes out of it or we'll pull the plug on her life support after two months." a doctor said as he walked out of the room. "I hope she comes out of it for your kids' sakes." I glared at that last comment.

"She will come back. There's no way in hell she'll stay like that or give up so easily. She's stronger than that." I spat viciously. The doctor shrugged and left to go do something else. Al placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I crumbled. I turned into Al and sobbed into his shoulder, feeling completely useless. He rubbed my back soothingly. I had almost lost her too many times to maintain my composure. If she died, I probably would too. I wiped my face after all my tears had run out and walked over to her. I gently stroked her face and Al and I were sucked into a white and purple light.

I blinked and looked at my surroundings. A small room, with a red bunk bed and random crap scattered almost strategically everywhere, had replaced the hospital room. A girl that looked so much like Asher it hurt reclined on the lower bed, completely engrossed in a book.

"Bout time you two got here." she mumbled, not looking up from her book.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sat up, put her book down, and looked us in the eye. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"My name's Christin." she replied matter-of-factly. "Don't bother introducing yourselves, I know who you are Ed, Al." she stood up and walked over to us. I took a step back. "Do you want to save her?" she asked.

"Huh?" Al replied. Christin grinned bigger. I swear I saw her eyes change from dark green to dark grey.

"Do you want to save Asher?" she repeated. My eyes widened.

"How do you know about her?" I breathed. Al stepped forward.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. Christin chuckled.

"I could tell you, but that'd ruin the story." she replied. I blinked. She was as confusing as Asher. "Alright, join hands." she said, not waiting for any answers. We stood there and stared at her. She made weird motions with her hands. "Join hands or you'll get lost." Al grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily. She stepped closer to me.

"The only way to save Asher is to get inside her head. Everything bad that happened originated there, so it only makes sense that whatever you must do to stop it must be done in her head. Remember her nightmare?" she asked. I nodded slowly, recalling the paper flowers and the castle. "Good. That's where you'll be going. This might make you feel a little woozy, but it'll pass shortly after arriving." Christin caressed my face and pressed her forehead to mine. I felt my body start to dissolve. More bright lights and we were someplace else.

"Brother, what is this place?" Al asked, fear seeping into his voice. I looked around at the endless fields of paper flowers and snow falling from a cloudless sky.

"This is Asher's nightmare." I said softly. I tightened my grip on his hand as I looked up at the massive castle before us.


	44. Chapter 44

44: Memories

Al and I walked up to the castle. Well, I stomped and he was kinda dragged along since I hadn't let go of his hand yet. I opened the door and stopped, unsure of where to go. There were three hallways, each leading in a different direction. I sighed and picked one at random, the one on the left.

"Do you know where you're going?" Al asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but this hallway's gotta end somewhere." I said. We walked until we reached a large door. I heard the twitchy stuff (the black and white crap on TV's when they don't work right) and pushed the door open. Hundreds of screens covered the walls, each one displaying the black and white stuff. A chair sat in the middle of the room, in front of the largest screen. The screens flicked on and images started playing. They were all from someone's point of view, like I was inside their head watching everything they did from their perspective.

I turned my attention to the one closest to me. The person was staring at the ground. Blood pooled around their feet and stained their clothes. A body was lying not too far away. Another screen displayed a river with several bodies floating down it, their blood turning the water a nasty red.

"Brother.... what is this?" Al's scared voice broke the silence.

"I don't know." I replied, just as scared. Who would do such horrible things? The largest screen turned on and I watched that, though after I felt I shouldn't have. The person was killing someone with an axe. They stood over the dead body for a few moments after killing the person before walking away. They wandered down a street and paused at a large shop window. It was dark, but there was a streetlight softly illuminating the area. The person turned their head and looking at their reflection in the window. Asher stared back, blood covering her clothes and face and an axe dangling from her red hands. I screamed.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice asked from behind us. I whirled around and saw a strange man. our dad stood meekly next to him. "The rush that comes from killing someone."

"Who are you?" I demanded. The man chuckled. I recognized him from when Asher was used to make Philosopher's Stones.

"I'm Niflheim, Ashling's father. I trust you don't need an introduction to him." he smirked, pushing our dad forward.

"What the hell do you want?" I raged. I felt Al's hand on my shoulder, holding me back so I didn't do anything stupid.

"World domination. Cliché, I know, but I still want it." he replied. "That's why I sent my daughter into a coma, so I could bring you two here."

"Then, you really are her father?" Al asked. Niflheim nodded.

"Did you enjoy watching her memories, the one's I erased from her brain before sending her to you?" he asked, still smirking.

"those were..... her memories?" I asked, struggling to get the words out. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Remember when she told you that her memories were erased when she met the Truth? That was a lie, somewhat. Her memories were erased, but not by the Truth. See, she was born a looong time ago, but she died shortly after birth. I saved her using alchemy. What you saw was the monster she had become, a murdering machine incapable of remorse. Time passed and she stopped killing needlessly. I was there when she killed her own mother. That's something you never forget, someone you love being killed right before your eyes. You have yet to witness such horror, so I'll demonstrate." he grabbed Dad's collar and slit his throat.

"NO!!" Al screamed. I grabbed him before he would do something stupid now. He thrashed around and fought but I wouldn't let him go. "You jerk!!"

"Why do you need us so badly?" I asked, surprisingly staying rational. Niflheim chuckled darkly and let Dad's limp, lifeless body fall to the floor.

"Easy. you two have great alchemic powers, powers I need. If you help me willingly, I'll let you die easily. If you resist, I'll make sure Ashling kills you both. You know that I have control over her. I can make her do almost anything." he smirked.

"where is she?" I growled. Al stopped flailing around and I released him.

"Oh, she's around.... somewhere. I'll see you boys later. Have fun finding her!" he sang before vanishing into a shadow.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing Al's hand again and leading him out of the room and back down the hall. A few minutes later I heard sobbing.

"This isn't right... nothing is right Brother..." Al sobbed. I stopped walking and hugged him, letting him cry until he felt better.

"I know where Asher is." a girl's voice said some time later. I looked up and saw that weird, prissy, princess like version of Asher. "I can take you to her."

"Why bother helping us? You're on their side." I said. The girl sighed and walked closer.

"You forget that I was borne of Asher. After spending time with her, some of her emotions started overriding my own. I know how much she cares about you two. If you don't believe me, you can spend eternity wandering these halls." she turned and started walking away.

"Wait." al said, his voice breaking slightly. "Take us with you." She turned around and smiled softly.

"Follow me." she instructed. We followed her, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey Al, did you notice that nothing has been making sense lately?" I asked randomly. He looked at me and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" he replied.

"just wondering if I was the only one who noticed." I shrugged.

"Asher will be able to explain that." Sünde said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She'll be able to explain why things have been the way they are. It's not my place to tell you. I'll probably wind up dead for doing this anyway, so it doesn't matter." she responded. She opened a door and stood back, letting us go inside first. Asher was chained to a wall by her wrists, suspended a good fifty feet, more or less, above the floor.

"Asher...?" I breathed. She didn't move. It didn't look like she was breathing.

"Saving her is the only way you can save yourself, Edward." Sünde said. I turned around to look at her and saw her drop to the floor, blood pouring out of her abdomen.


	45. Chapter 45

45: Tortured Souls

Al's P.O.V.

Sünde fell to the floor, bleeding badly. Both of us stood there, staring blankly at her as she died.

"that wasn't supposed to happen. Ah well, what's one more soul?" Niflheim chuckled from the shadows. Brother glared at him. Why was all this bad stuff happening?

"Let her go." Brother said firmly. I don't think I've ever seen him so riled.

"how about... no." Niflheim replied, smirking again. Brother growled. "Tell you what. Since she cares so much about you two, I'll let her sing for you one last time before you all die." he offered.

"what?" I asked, confused.

"Ashling, sing them a song." Niflheim ordered before vanishing again. Asher's alchemy had obviously been activated beforehand so when she started singing, she began Dream Weaving.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me, going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily, defeated by you

Just when I thought, I reached the bottom

I'm dying again, I'm going under

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again, I'm going under

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream

Scream at me, I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever

I've got to break through, I'm going under

Going under, I'm going under"

Water began filling the room when she started. As she continued singing, the water level kept rising, and we kept sinking. Brother was panicking. His automail was weighing him down too much to stay afloat. Even when the water had risen above Asher's head, she still sang with amazing clarity and didn't seem affected at all. When the song ended, all the water vanished and we dropped to the ground, coughing and choking on water. I felt something pierce my stomach. I looked down and saw blood trickling out of a bullet hole.

Ed's P.O.V.

Someone shot Al. I turned around to face the direction the bullet came from and saw hundreds of dead... un-dead... zombie peoples filling the room. All of them had murderous looks in their eyes. I looked back at Al. He had sunk to his knees, covering his wound with one hand. Blood stained his clothes and began pooling on the ground.

"You're next, Edward." Maes Hughes said, a zombie person. She raised a gun and pointed it at my head. I didn't move, not knowing what to do. Should I fight? Or just let them kill me?

"I'm so glad you boys could see this! The Tortured Souls Parade!! Each person you see before you has been killed by either Ashling, myself or the Homunculi. Upon a person's death, their alchemic powers are released." Niflheim's voice boomed through the room.

"B-brother..." Al gasped. I turned and watched him fall to the ground, dead.

"No..." I breathed, unable to move. "No... I lost him once, I don't want to lose him again!!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"Ed..." Asher's voice weakly called. I focused on her. She lifted her head and looked at me. "You have to... get me down. I... I can stop this. I can fix everything..." she urged.

"Go. Free her and bring her to her death, like you did to your poor brother." Niflheim laughed.

"Ed, please. It's the only way... you have to believe me." she cried, her voice stronger.

"Why?" I whirled around to glare at her. "Why should I? All you've done is lie to us, to me! You destroyed my life, Ashling! Dammit, I loved you! And this is how you repay me? By ruining my life?!" I cried, frustrated. "Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Because..." she started.

"There's nothing you can do, little alchemist! It's far too late to save anything, not even yourself!" Niflheim cackled. The zombie people swarmed around me. I didn't really care anymore. They could kill me.

"Because if you don't you'll never see your kids again! Edward, please you have to believe me! I never knew any of this and even if I did I would've done everything in my power to spare you from it!" she cried.

"No, this doesn't make sense. This has to be some sort of nightmare!!" I screamed, clutching my head on the verge of a breakdown.

"That's exactly what this is." Al's voice replied. I turned around and came face to face with him. He was an undead person too. He glared and held a knife to my throat. "A nightmare none of us will ever wake up from. This is all your fault Edward." I thought I saw a hint of regret in his eyes, but it was quickly masked my revenge.

"Asher.... If I help you, you have to promise that you'll do everything you can to fix this." I bargained, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She nodded slowly.

"I promise." she replied.


	46. Chapter 46

46: Killing Spree

I clapped my hands and bolted in Asher's direction, slamming my hands into the wall. Blue lightning shot up the wall and she dropped to the ground. She didn't look at me.

"thank you..... I'm so sorry, Ed." was all she said before charging at the crowd of undead people. Over and over she repeated the same phrase: "Sic transit malum mundi." while touching random people. They vanished.

"Rejoin nos iterum in is terra in vultus vos erant." she said when she touched Al. In a flash of white light, he was back to his original self before he was shot.

"Alphonse!" I cried, running over to him and hugging him. "thank you Asher."

"Save the thanks and help me! I can't do all this by myself!" she spat. I transmuted a lance and tossed it to her, then she jabbed it into someone's stomach, muttering that same phrase in an odd language.

"Brother... if we just stand here, nothing will happen. She might have great powers, but she's only one person. One person can't take out an entire army of undead people." he said.

"You still love her, don't you?" I asked after a short pause.

"I guess so. There's just something about her that attracts you, no matter how much you resist." he said before transmuting a sword and joining the fray. I did the same.

"Just knock them out and leave the rest to me!" Asher called from somewhere in the crowd. Eventually, all the people were gone.

"What did you say when you touched them?" I panted. She took a deep breath and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Thus passes the evil of this world. It's an incantation that sends one soul to Hell. You can trade out "Malum" for "Gloria" making it thus passes the glory of this world, sending the soul to heaven." she explained.

"What did you say when you brought me back?" Al asked, wiping his forehead.

"Something about you rejoining us on earth in the form you were. It wasn't your time to die, Alphonse." she said absently before walking away.

"Where are you going, Asher?" he called after her.

"I'm going to finish this." she replied coolly. I jogged to catch up with her, grabbed her arm and kissed her passionately. She pushed me away and stared at me. "I'm sorry I screwed up your life, Ed." she muttered before hugging me.

"I didn't mean that. I was angry and confused and I just wasn't thinking right. I should be the one apologizing." I replied softly. She pulled away and continued walking.

"Let's go, before he kills us." she said. Al and I followed her.

"You're stubborn, little alchemists." Niflheim's voice rang out in the empty halls. Asher opened a door and we stepped out onto the roof of the castle.

"And you're a sick jerk." Asher retorted. Niflheim spun around, his silver hair fluttering in the wind.

"How could you destroy all of them, and bring back him?" he asked, almost curious. The curiosity was replaced by contempt. "That should not be possible." he growled.

"Anything can be possible here. This is, after all, a dream." she replied, folding her arms and glaring. "Shall I prove my point and kill you?" she threatened.

"You'll die trying." Niflheim scoffed, mimicking her pose.

"Watch me." she smirked.

"Is she gonna sing again?" Al asked.

"I think so." I replied. And she did.

"Oh no I just keep on falling

(Back to the same old…)

Where's hope when misery comes crawling?

(Oh my way-ay)

With your faith you'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

To kill off this common sense of mine

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines

We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason

(I'm not letting go, oh…)

And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing

(WA ah)

You'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

To kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines

We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

Ok, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for

We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this"

Power exploded from her body, much like when she became a state alchemist, completely demolishing the floor and knocking us around a little. I noticed that when I sung along, her power increased.

"This... this isn't right... this can't be possible!" Niflheim raged, standing up with much difficulty. Asher smirked and walked over to him, kicking him hard in the face.

"time to say goodbye, Dad." she grinned evilly.


	47. Chapter 47

47: Destroying the Dream

"You can't do anything. you're just a stupid girl who got in way over her head. Nothing you could possibly do will even come close to harming me." Niflheim said, now in denial.

"those wounds on your body seem to prove otherwise." I pointed out. He growled and charged at me. He stopped two inches from me, a blade pointed at my throat. He started floating away and Asher snapped her fingers, sending him flying across the roof. His face was more shocked than angry now.

"how.... how can you do this?! You're not supposed to be able to do any of this!! you're mine and I control you!" he said, thrusting his hand out. Asher twitched and clutched her forearms, fighting his control. I didn't do anything. I didn't know what to do.

"You're wrong. No one owns me, sorry Ed, and no one controls me. This body and this mind are mine. No one else's. If anyone tries to take that away from me, I won't hesitate to kill them." she said. I don't know exactly what happened, but she kinda shattered like glass and transformed into what looked like an angel. Large feathery wings protruded from her back, starting white at the top then fading into dark black at the very tips.

"What's going on?" Al asked. Asher turned around and smiled at us.

"I told you I was going to finish this. don't worry, everything will be as it was when this is over." she reassured us. Al started to walk forward, but I stopped him. He looked at my hand on his shoulder.

"don't. Just... don't do anything." I said.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I just have a feeling that everything will be alright." I said softly, watching Asher as she muttered something and touched her chest where her heart would be. a Philosopher's Stone formed and floated in her hands.

"Around his neck, he bears a Philosopher's Stone. One made of pure evil. This stone is made of pure good. When I say so, I want you two to grab him and hold him down. I'll remove his stone and replace it with my own. The quick change in energy should kill him. You'll do it automatically once I start singing." Asher said, looking over at the crumpled man. She opened her mouth and started singing again.

"Feels like the weight of the world,

Like God in heaven gave me a turn.

Don't cling to me; I swear I can't fix you.

Still in the dark, can you fix me?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.

I won't be held down by who I used to be.

She's nothing to me.

Feels like the weight of the world,

Like all my screaming has gone unheard.

And oh, I know you don't believe in me.

Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall, all through life.

If you love me, then let go of me.

I won't be held down by who I used to be.

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I was

If you love me, then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be"

She ripped out Niflheim's stone and shoved hers into his neck. She backed away and watched him twitch. He dropped to the floor dead. The wind picked up and he was blown away, literally. He body turned to dust and it was swept up by the wind and vanished.

"We need to get out now." she said. The ground below us shook intensely.

"The ground is giving in." Al said.

"No.... the castle is being destroyed." I corrected him. A huge chunk of stone fell through to the floors beneath us. Al went with it. Asher dove into the hole and came back up quickly, Al in her arms. She set him down.

"We can't get out the way we came in. The castle is too unstable." she reported.

"Then how do we get out?!" I panicked. She slapped me in the face.

"We'll fly." she stated bluntly. I stared at her blankly as she walked over to the edge of the roof. "This is at least five stories high, give or take a few. I never bothered to count the floors." she returned and grabbed our hands.

"Wait, are we going to jump off this thing?" Al asked, his voice sounding slightly paranoid.

"How else do you expect to get down?" Asher grinned.

"That's suicide!!" Al cried, struggling to shake her off. Asher jerked on his hand and kissed him. Oddly enough, I didn't mind.

"You're going to have to trust me." she said gently. Al blushed and nodded. Yep, he still loved her. Then again, I really shouldn't talk. "okay, I'm not sure if I can carry both of you, so you'll just have to hope I can." she grinned before running for the edge, taking us with her.

"what?!" Al and I cried in unison. Asher jumped off the roof as it collapsed. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the ground rushing up at me. I slowly opened one eye.

"Holy crap!!" I exclaimed. We were soaring over the scenery. I looked behind us and saw the castle crumble and vanish. Asher set us down in a random place in the fields of the stupid paper flowers. Suddenly those things didn't seem as stupid as I once thought they were. They were still random, yeah, but they didn't seem as ridiculous. They fit perfectly in the place.... in her dream.

"what a rush." Al gushed. Asher giggled.

"wait, wait, wait. This is your dream, right?" I asked Asher. She nodded. "so does that mean I'm sleeping or something? Am I drugged? did I die? Are you Dream Weaving again?" She pressed a finger to my lips and placed hers on the other side of her finger.

"you figured it out Ed." she grinned. I blinked and pulled her hand away and kissed her. "You'll have to wake up soon." she said after breaking away.


	48. Chapter 48

48: Remembrance

I stared at Asher. "Wake up? What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Simple as that, Ed. You'll have to wake up soon. That's how everything ends." she replied, smiling sadly.

"this is crazy.. I... Al..." I looked around. Al had vanished. Asher bent over and picked a flower, unfolded it (author's note: they're origami flowers) and showed it to me. it was a picture of Al, still in the armor. His eyes were black so he was asleep. The background showed a sunrise just barely starting. I looked up into Asher's sad face.

"I'm sorry, Ed." was all she said. I sat down on the ground and pressed a hand to my forehead.

"so... I'm dreaming all this?" I asked after a few minutes of thinking. Asher nodded and kneeled in front of me. Snow had started falling again. We just sat there. Well, I did. Asher watched me, her grey eyes never leaving my face.

"Why were you staring at me when we first met?" she asked after a while.

"I... I thought you were interesting. I had never seen anyone like you before and I couldn't stop watching you. I guess you could call it love at first sight." I chuckled dryly. I looked up at the dark purple sky and watched the snowflakes dance around dizzily. "I don't want to wake up." I said.

"I know." Asher replied, moving next to me. I rested my head on her lap and gazed at her.

"So, if I'm dreaming, that means that I've never really done any of the things I did in the dream?" I asked, confusing myself somewhat in the process.

"most likely. Odds are you're probably still a fifteen-year-old, virgin alchemist who's brother is still in the suit of armor." she smiled sadly. I laughed a little.

"That means you're not real either." I concluded. She brushed my bangs out of my face and kissed me gently.

"I am real. When you finally do wake up, come find me and see that I am real." she replied.

"I will." I said, sitting up. "So, I could do anything right now, and it won't really affect me?" I asked. Asher nodded, a puzzled look on her face. I kissed her and gently pushed her back so she was lying down.

"Now I really don't want to wake up." I groaned. Asher giggled and stroked my hair.

"All you have to do is make your dreams come true. Ew, I made a rhyme." she stuck out her tongue. "Cheesy line, but whatever." she grinned.

"Asher, will you sing for me one last time before I wake up?" I asked softly.

"Any requests?" she asked.

"Something nice." I said shrugging. She giggled.

"Hontou ni taisetsuna mono igai

Subete sutete shimaetara

Ii no ni ne

Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Sonna toki itsudatte

Me wo tojireba

Waratteru kimi ga iru

Ah- Itsuka eien no

Nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Douka sono egao ga

Taemanaku aru you ni

Hito wa mina kanashii kana

Wasure yuku Iki mono dakedo

Ai subeki mono no tame

Ai wo kureru mono no tame

Dekiru koto

Ah- Deatta ano goro wa

Subete ga bukiyou de

Toomawari shita yo ne

Kitsuzuke atta yo ne

Ah- Itsuka eien no

Nemuri ni tsuku hi made

Douka sono egao ga

Taemanaku aru you ni

Ah- Deatta ano goro wa

Subete ga bukiyou de

Toomawari shita kedo

Tadori tsuitanda ne " she sang, her voice pure and strong. "I could try the English version if you want." she offered.

"Kay." I agreed.

"It would be nice if we could put away and throw out

Everything except what really mattered, but

Reality is just cruel.

In such times,

I see you laughing

Whenever I close my eyes.

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

That smiling face will

Have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so

They go and forget, but--

For that which I should love,

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met,

It was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

That smiling face will

Have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,

It was all awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got there in the end."

"Beautiful." I murmured, half asleep. I felt her hand brush my cheek and realized I had started crying. "I don't want to wake up. I want to stay with you." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"I know. Me too." Asher agreed, her eyes sad. "it's time to wake up, Ed."


	49. Chapter 49

49: Waking Up

"What? No. I don't want to." I protested. Asher smiled sadly and stood up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you have to." she said softly. Snow continued to fall, swirling around us. The sky changed from purple to star-filled black. She took my hands and looked me in the eye.

"Promise me you'll find me when you wake up." she pleaded. I swallowed hard and nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying.

"I promise." I replied. She stepped forward and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Edward Elric." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Ashling Van Carter." I replied. I hugged her, holding her close to me, treasuring our last moments together. I heard her sob quietly. She pulled away and wiped her face. Then she started singing again.

*"Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa

Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete

Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni

Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta

"Ima mo aishite iru..."

*Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru

Zutto sora o miageteta

Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara

Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

*Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita

Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute

Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita

Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni

"Ima mo oboeteiru..."

*Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite

Motto soba ni itakatta

Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta

Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite

Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute

*Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo

Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara

*Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne

Chigau dareka o aishitemo

Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama

Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai

*Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru

Zutto sora o miageteta

Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara

Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.."

*Walking around aimlessly by myself

Breathing a faint sigh, my breath turns white

Seasons change, and in this fleeting season...

My tears fall for no reason

"Even now, I still love you

Falling sadness transforms into pure white snow

I'm always looking at the sky above me

Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now

Once more, I want to hold you

How many times have we not understood and hurt each other

But even at those times, we were still gentle

Engraved on the ring that you suddenly gave back to me

..Was our promise that will never come true?

"Even now, I remember...

These far off thoughts are just brilliant flashes in my memory

I wanted to be next to you

Even though I can't see you anymore, I'll always be next to you

I never want you to change

*I can't erase those last tears that you showed me [from my memory

*In your heart, if I disappear along with all these snowflakes

I want to bloom [in your heart once again]

Don't forget the warmth of us being close together, and hugging

Don't forget even if you love someone else

I'll never let go [of the memory] of when I heard your voice last and so

..I just want to fall into a deep sleep

Continuously falling sadness transforms into pure white snow

I'm always looking at the sky above me

Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now

I want to hold you once more

"I want to hold you once more"."

Her wings spread, wrapping around us. I don't know how, but I know the world around us vanished and we were flying.

"Asher..." I started.

"Don't forget to find Me." she said softly, letting go of my hands. I started falling. I reached out to her, desperately trying to get what I could no longer have. She smiled gently and one tear rolled down her cheek. White feathers exploded everywhere. All I could see were feathers. I was falling in slow motion, slowly gathering speed.

I woke with a jolt. I was breathing hard and my face was wet.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked. I sat up. We were in a train station. Why? Oh yeah.... now I remember. We missed our train to Central last night and stayed the night at the station. I touched my cheek, wiping away the tears. "You were crying."

"Yeah. I'm fine, Al. I just had.... a really......interesting dream." I replied.

"Okay. If you say so." he shrugged. I heard a meow and watched him shush another kitten he had snuck in his armor. I ignored it and looked at the sunrise. The sun had just made it over the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful light blue with soft pink clouds. My heart ached horribly.

"I'll find you again, Asher." I whispered to no one in particular, another tears silently rolling down my cheek.


	50. Epilogue

50: Epilogue: The Morning After

***3rd person P.O.V.***

Edward sighed as he stood up. The train to Central slowly rolled into the station. He stretched, being stiff from sleeping on the hard benches at the station after missing the train the day before.

"Are you sure you're alright, Brother?" Alphonse asked, concerned. His brother didn't really seem like himself this morning. Then again, he did say he had had a strange dream.

"fine." Edward replied somewhat distantly. He looked around the station boredly, his golden eyes widening. He darted towards the train, jumping on. Alphonse clanked behind him.

"Brother?!" he called. Edward frantically searched the train, swinging his head around. "What's gotten into you?"

"sorry Al. I thought I saw someone I recognized." Edward sighed. He flopped on the nearest bench, exhausted though he just barely woke up. He fell asleep before the train began moving.

Three stations later, he woke up from his dreamless sleep. He sat up, stretched and looked around. Alphonse walked back into the car, carrying a plate of food.

"I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up." he said, holding out the plate.

"Thanks." Edward smiled, taking the plate. Alphonse sat down nest to him. After eating, he turned to watching the passing scenery. They were still a few stations away from Central.

"Excuse me." a girl's voice broke the silence. Edward looked at the voice and his eyes widened once more. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the empty bench across from the brothers.

"No." Edward replied. He watched the girl intensely as she set down her suitcase and sat down. She tucked a strand of long silver hair behind her ear and smoothed out the skirt of her red dress.

"Are you going to Central?" Alphonse asked politely. The girl gave a small smile and nodded.

"There's a music school there I wanted to apply to. I want to be a singer." she said. "That and I also wanted to try my luck at applying to be a State Alchemist."

"You're an alchemist?" Alphonse inquired.

"Yep. Do you think I have a chance?" she asked meekly.

"Sure, why not? Anyone can apply, it's passing the test that counts." Edward said. "I would know. I'm a State Alchemist." he grinned.

"That's so cool. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. you can call me Al." Alphonse said, small pink circles appearing on his helmet.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Call me Ed." Edward said, pointing to himself.

The girl flicked her grey eyes to Edward, a smile creeping onto her lips. He saw his expectant expression reflected in her eyes.

"My name's Ashling Van Carter, but you can call me Asher." she smiled.

* * *

_A/N: i bet you're all wondering 'how the hell did she post an entire story in less than an hour?!?!?!?' well, i had written it all down when i originally posted it on quizilla._

_so, did you like it? you hated it, i know... it was my first one, cut me some slack *hears Kouhei morioka scream 'i just got my powers today!!!'* anyway, review, flame, you know the drill._


End file.
